Chuck vs New Beginnings (Extremely Revised Edition)
by Artman Casino
Summary: Extremely Revised/Updated Version to "Chuck vs A New Beginning". This AU Story begins in July 2006, instead of October 2007. This will give more details into Chuck's relationship with his new friends. This way enables more of a story to flow and even more enjoyable story that adds more suspense leading into the pilot episode, plus into the original start of "New Beginnings".
1. Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 1: THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP

SANTA MONICA PIER / SANTA MONICA, CA

It's another beautiful July day in sunny California. With temperatures in the mid-80's and gentle sea breezes coming off the Pacific Ocean, it created the perfect weather combination many locals and tourists take advantage of by flocking to the beaches along the coastline including the boardwalk. Chuck Bartowski basically ignores the hustle and bustle of all those around him, enjoying the peaceful solitude at his usual sitting spot on the beach jetty watching the waves. He'd often come here with his best friend Morgan Grimes to spend hours on end at their favorite spot PLAYLAND ARCADE, one of the attractions Santa Monica Pier offered. Morgan's been there for him since they were children when his Mom left nearly twenty years ago, Chuck thinks of Morgan as the little brother he never had despite his sister Ellie's huge dislike of him. In the back of his mind knowingly she wants the best for him. Although he loves her dearly, there's always been three negative traits about his older sister that grates his nerves. Ellie's well known for constant nagging, she's also overbearing with a pushiness to get him to move on with his life. If that wasn't enough, she tends to come off as being a control freak with a bossy attitude and inquisitive. Ellie has a knack for figuring out if you're hiding something from her and she gets into that "interrogation-mode" when she wants her questions answered and won't stop until you bare your soul to her satisfaction. After the traumatic events at Stanford that lead him, to be expelled, Ellie gave him time to re-adjust his life and try to get back on his feet knowing it would take time. Four years later, it seems that Ellie's patience may be starting to erode. Chuck felt stuck as he couldn't make her understand the black mark limited his options because it's a major deal, still working on his five-year plan and he certainly knew there's more to be amended than simply choosing a bigger font.

Chuck knew he didn't want to stay home on his day off, out of fear that Ellie would start nagging again. It's always about the same topics, she'd start with how he's wasting away his life working at the Buy More and if that's not bad enough the whole dating thing again. Simply walking out of the apartment and climbing into Nerd Herder 3 heading off to get away, he knew Morgan's working this morning, so Buy More's definitely not in the cards. He didn't want to be anywhere near there on his day off, who in their right mind would want to be around their place of employment during your day off? That brought a chuckle to himself before putting the Herder in gear and let his mind wander on auto-pilot, letting his arms and feet handle the direction towards his unknown destination. The next thing he realized was the parking area at the Santa Monica Pier was directly in front of him; he turned off the engine and sighed deeply. His time here usually helps ease the stress levels, which he hopes to be the case again this time. Returning to the present after replaying the events of this morning and his mind completely wrapped up in the latest drama, not even PLAYLAND ARCADE was any help in dealing with his mood. He grumpily thought to himself that today's one of those days the world is against him. He continued walking along the beach line admiring the waves and other things, it definitely would've put Ellie into a match-making mood if she and Devon followed him.

Chuck was heading towards the boardwalk and not paying attention to his surroundings when a strong voice yelled out. "Dude heads up!" The call definitely got Chuck's attention; he suddenly notices a group of guys playing beach football with the ball headed straight for his head. He wasn't gifted with great athleticism, mostly due to his clumsy nature. By some miracle, he caught the ball!

Still reeling from the shock of actually catching the ball, he neither seen nor felt the impact until seconds later when he's immediately tackled to the ground by someone clearly smaller than himself. It was a girl, and if Chuck had not been so stunned as to how beautiful she was, he would have noticed that she was apologizing for accidentally tackling him.

The girl's voice was gentle and full of concern, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Chuck was winded but managed to reassure her he was fine, "Yeah, I think so. Nothing's broken or anything..."

This girl was 5' 10" and had short curly black hair and very hypnotic blue eyes that were shining like a pair of diamonds; at that moment, he thought he just passed on to the after-life. She gave him a radiant smile that melted his heart while he silently thanked the heavens for already being on the ground so his knees wouldn't buckle. Not sure if it's the heat of the moment, or maybe some kind of reflexive instinct with their eyes focused on each other creating the spell, she softly runs a hand through his hair and around the back of his head making sure he wasn't injured while Chuck was enjoying the feeling from her actions. The spell between them continued growing with her hand massaging the back of his head; his warm chocolate brown eyes continued staring into her hypnotic blue eyes seeing that she's perfectly fine in their current position.

Now that she knows Chuck is okay she relaxes quite a bit, "Sorry about running into you like that. thank you for the very comfortable landing. At least it doesn't hurt as bad, especially when you have someone to catch you. My name is Hailey by the way!" Chuck was about to offer his name when another voice chirped in, causing them to break eye contact.

Thie voice belonged to someone that clearly thought Hailey was a little too comfortable in her current position but wasn't taking this moment seriously and when he spoke it was laid back, "That certainly makes things easier on your body. Better than trapping on a carrier, am I right Hailey?"

Hailey's response gave Chuck the impression these people liked to joke around a lot, "Definitely Hollywood, this was more like laying on that soft bed after a long day."

With the spell now broken, Chuck finally notices six imposing figures slowly forming a circle around the two of them. He started turning pale figuring that the beautiful girl currently on top of him most likely was the girlfriend to one of these men. His mind's racing through every scenario for an exit strategy to untangle himself from the beauty and save himself from the impending beating. Suddenly, huge smirks are forming on their faces. Confused at this unexpected development, Chuck glances back to Hailey seeing her eyes sparkling with mischief giving him the impression she wasn't about to leave her new position on top of Chuck. This was indeed a mystery to him. All of these men were as tall, or taller than Chuck. Friendly ribbing started between the six of them given the situation.

Maverick was sarcastically eyeing the both of them, but spoke only to Hailey, "I thought you didn't like fishing Hailey, sure looks like you caught yourself a big one there if I say so myself."

Khaos escalated the sarcasm by acting like Chuck was a catch she'd reeled in, "She caught him alright. First, she impaled this poor guy with that shot, now she's stuffing him to be mounted. The question is, where's she gonna place him?"

Wildfire had a much more rational attitude, "You know, I think there's an even bigger question than that. Since our girl here just captured herself this guy, what's the next course of action?"

Artman was quick to offer suggestions, as though Hailey accidentally tackled guys to the ground all the time, "She could do one of two things. One would be 'Caveman Routine' since Hailey's already knocked him loopy from the spear, I think she likes his hair too much to drag him around by it." He offered a friendly grin to Chuck; whom could not see anybody clearly except Hailey because she was still laying casually on top of him, not that he minded.

Hailey adopted an over exaggerated voice as she examined his hair, "You got that right. Very smooth and these curls are just dreamy."

The same gruff voice that had alerted Chuck to the incoming beach ball made fun of Hailey's response, "Oh, just go ahead and gag me with a spoon why don't ya with that Valley Girl talk."

The group started laughing, even Chuck thought Wildfire's comment was funny. Artman kept his eyes trained on Hailey and Chuck, his grin became even wider, "The other option you have could be more fun, depends on who you're asking."

Hailey sounded a little too curious for somebody Chuck had just met, and he couldn't help getting nervous again, but the group was too preoccupied with the situation to notice, "Which option would that be Art?"

"You claim him the same way land used to be claimed back in the 17th century, planting a flag or seize it in the name of the crown you're serving."

Hailey looks back down into Chuck's eyes and smiles brightly, "I know you haven't gotten a word in edgewise since these knuckleheads came over, what's your name handsome?"

The sand is starting to heat up under Chuck, but he's trying not to be disrespectful considering the figures standing above him, "Chuck Bartowski, sorry I interrupted your game."

Hailey runs a hand down the side of his face still looking in his eyes, the radiant smile still on her face with the mischief dancing in her eyes. "I have the perfect idea on how I'm gonna claim you Chuck Bartowski, would you like to know?" Chuck's nerves were starting to show while Hailey's face leaned closer, her lips heading for his. Inside his mind was going crazy that this angel looks to claim him for herself.

Suddenly, the spell was broken when Gambino decided to interject himself, "You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say things are beginning to get completely uncomfortable on this poor guy's end." Privately, Chuck was grateful someone had finally noticed how awkward things were getting and this particular moment was heating up in a bad way that had nothing to do with Hailey being on top of him. He didn't need anybody to see him complain about hot sand thinking he was a wimp, so he vowed to tough it out.

Chuck watched Hailey turn her gaze on Gambino and glare at him. "But it's completely comfortable on my end, nice and soft like a cuddly teddy bear. Can I keep him just a little bit longer?" Chuck was surprised right out of his Chuck Taylor's shoes with Hailey's comment, she sounded like a little girl that found a new puppy to play with.

The remark brought a chuckle from the group, when Artman decides to be the voice of reason, "We're on a very public beach area right now. Lifeguards heading our way while attracting a crowd of curious people, we're also in a circle around you like a pack of vultures."

Hailey responses sarcastically to this comment wearing a smirk, "Yeah that's the best description for you guys, vultures or wolves; stalking their prey in a pack before you attack."

Maverick corrects her comparison; thinking otherwise, "Hey don't you mean like a pack of cats; lying in wait for that moment then bam! We pounce on you with our quickness."

Hailey disagrees with this and throws back a somewhat insulting comparison, "I don't think so, cats are cute and cuddly… you guys are more like laughing hyenas."

Khaos said what the other five were thinking, "Ouch! Definitely sounded like your Mom with that shot."

Hailey's expression told Chuck she didn't pull punches and her response was rhetorical, "Considering who, my parents are, would you expect anything less?"

Maverick acknowledged Hailey crossing his arms but thought that it was time for her to stop using this poor guy as a pillow, "Definitely not, on your feet little lady; I think you have saddled this guy long enough."

Hailey looked back at Chuck still lying on his back, with a pout coming across her lips, "But I'm having such a fun time here, you guys are such killjoys!"

Hailey slowly rolls off Chuck before the guys extend their hands helping them up to their feet. Now that he's standing, Chuck gulps seeing the size of these guys up close. He knew Devon's physique was well built from his constant workouts, but these men clearly made Devon look not so awesome. Each of them was about his height, yet built like huge tanks.

A small slap to his chest brought Chuck out of his musings about the "man-tanks," looking down he saw the concern on Hailey's face and notices the crowd had already departed leaving just the eight of them alone. She could see he still has that "deer in the headlights" look in his eyes. She softly places her hand on his cheek before slowly turning his head to focus his attention on her, she gently pulls his head down where their foreheads touch and hold him there while slowly caressing the back of his head with her hands. Chuck clearly doesn't know what to think, much less these unexplained feelings he's currently experiencing. Everything in this encounter's like something out of the Twilight Zone! He clearly notices the concern in her eyes, which certainly surprises him. How could someone like this beautiful angel he literally just met, showing this amount of concern for his well-being was the biggest mystery in the universe to him? He's not sure what's going on; his entire being feels like a connection's been made between them. They're acting like they've been together for months, if not years.

Hailey takes a guess that Chuck has been lost in thought, "You sure that you're okay? It's like you zoned out or something."

Chuck awkwardly realizes he's been acting like a deer in headlights, "Uh yeah, I'm sorry about that. Your friends have me very intimidated. Normally when I'm surrounded by these type of odds, it usually ends in a beat down for my best friend and me. Pretty much been that way for most of our lives."

"Yeah I agree, these guys are intimidating, but you couldn't ask for a better group to be friends with. Once you're friends with them, they watch out for you. By the way, thank you for allowing me to use you for a pillow against the beach sand." Hailey stood on her toes giving him a soft thank you kiss on the cheek, which causes poor Chuck to blush making the guys chuckle. Seeing the smile on Hailey's face, he feels his legs turning into jelly again. He returns the favor by giving her one of his own, even throws in the "Bartowski Eye Dance" causing her to laugh .

Gambino notices a subtle chemistry happening between Chuck and Hailey, and he isn't shy about mentioning it, "Well if you two lovebirds can behave yourselves and want to chat, go right ahead. We'll just go back over there to finish the game we stopped to render some assistance."

"Now that's a wonderful idea, come on Chuck!"

Hailey grabs Chuck's hand before pulling him towards the Pier, seeing the bewildered look on his face makes the rest of the group laugh at the scene before resuming their game. Chuck wasn't sure if his beautiful companion's aware they're still holding hands since pulling him along from their meeting spot. He figures that either she's swept up in this very fateful moment, or she just doesn't mind; either reason was of no consequence to him. For the first time since Jill, his aversion to PDA's wasn't an issue for him; especially when he's holding hands with such a beautiful woman. Soon, they arrive at Pier Burger to get a couple of drinks, Chuck paid for them before Hailey could say anything about being able to pay for it herself; after all, he's a gentleman, and she's treating this little excursion like a date, which traditionally the gentleman pays. Once they had their drinks, she reclaims his hand before they continue their walk along the deck of the pier before taking a seat on a bench to enjoy the view and company.

Hailey figures it's time to get to know the guy she ran down and her expression shows boundless curiosity, "So Chuck, tell me a little bit about yourself. Are you from around here, or just visiting like many tourists often do?"

"I've lived in the area most of my life, been coming here quite often since childhood with my best friend, Morgan. Right now, I currently share an apartment in Echo Park with my sister Ellie and her boyfriend, Captain Awesome."

"You say his name's Captain Awesome? Is he in the military or something?"

"Not really, Devon Woodcomb is his real name. I call him Captain Awesome because everything he does basically is awesome; skydiving, rock climbing, white water rafting, even flossing. Big adrenaline junkie and very actively fit, works out every day and jogs. Both my sister and he are doctors at Westside Medical Center being residents after graduating from UCLA Medical School."

"That's definitely a great career field, everyone knows that doctors will always be needed in this world. What about you Chuck?"

Chuck's response contained a level of personal disgust that showed in his expression, and he was quick to shift focus back to Hailey, sure that her career was much more interesting, "Well not much about me. I'm the Nerd Herd Supervisor at the Burbank Buy More, the pay's not that great, but it somewhat pays the bills. What about your career field?"

Hailey noticed Chuck's bored manner when talking about himself; she squeezed his hand as she plunged on which seemed to perk him up again, "Well my career's very intimidating to potential suitors, especially if they know they're going through a gauntlet just for a chance to take me out on a date."

Chuck could sympathize with her considering how pushy Ellie was when it came to dating, He leaned closer to her as a result, "Is it really that bad?"

"You saw those six guys that I was with earlier?"

Chuck: "You mean the mountain men of muscle? Yeah, they're really intimidating."

Hailey's expression stiffened somewhat, "Those guys are basically my uncles, just multiply that seven times. My sister and I had a very rough social life because of them. Mom and Dad weren't helpful at all, considering he's very protective and she let them have their own fun. Our social lives were basically non-existent, which was okay since we could concentrate on sports. They're still very protective of us; I think they may like you since they gave us time alone."

Despite the fact that his face had tightened in the difficulty of trying to rack his brain; Chuck asked her what he couldn't figure out, "What makes you think they like me?"

Now it was Hailey's turn to show personal disgust, "The last guy I dated was a mistake, he charmed me, and I was too stupid to realize it at the time. During my senior year of high school, the guys were deployed with my Dad, so I kept it a secret. Things were different just a few months later when I found out how big of a jerk he was, I broke up with him and he wasn't happy about it."

Chuck: "What happened next?"

Hailey talked fast and her voice had a new edge to it like the moment was still fresh, "I went to an airport in Virginia; my family has some planes stored there. While there, the jerk actually showed up. What he wasn't expecting was Artman and Gambino happened to be there since they were visiting family in the area, they asked me point blank who the punk was, and I told them everything. Brian started running his mouth to them, and they advised him to back down. Otherwise, someone's gonna be in trouble."

Chuck: "Why do I get the feeling that's just the beginning?"

Hailey sighed heavily in response to Chuck's question as they kept walking, "Because that's just the start of it. Brian being the hot-headed jerk that he was, simply ignored them and continued running his mouth, they gave him one last warning. He ignored it and charged them, Artman tossed him over his back into the air and Gambino basically power bombed him on the ground. Luckily they were on the grass instead of pavement; the whole thing took less than ten seconds." She dropped her head casually on Chuck's right shoulder.

Chuck couldn't help but shudder slightly as he pictured her story, "Remind me to never get them mad at me. You said you have like, forty uncles?"

Hailey chuckled bringing her head up to watch his reaction and then clarified the details, "Not biologically silly, they've been friends with my family for half of my life. Great judges of character, though, and that helped keep us straight as an arrow. To answer your question about my career, I'm basically a Naval Aviator assigned to a first-strike attack squadron known as the Predators stationed in Virginia Beach. Since the beginning of military combat in the air, there's been a Smith involved. My great-grandfather started the tradition, continuing through my grandfather then both my parents and now me. Guess you can say I'm a 4th Generation pilot because flying's definitely in the bloodlines."

Chuck wasn't shy about offering a complement, "Beautiful and smart, a very lethal combination. I guess you serve on a carrier?" That surprised him because he normally wasn't that forward, but he felt comfortable around Hailey.

Hailey blushed downplaying things trying to make it seem as normal a profession as possible, "Not really, due to the nature of our missions we're constantly like the Energizer Bunny. We keep going and going, one mission could have us in Iraq for about a few months, turn around heading to another one with North Korea or Russia for another three months. We'd only be attached to a carrier battle group for a short period before having to hop around the world some more."

"What about your parents? I'm sure they worry about you being out there."

Hailey dropped her head on Chuck's shoulder again, resisting the urge to close her eyes while she continued talking about her life, "This special group I'm with, my Dad's been part of it since the beginning back in the Cold War days. His current boss had founded it with the help of many others, even I have no knowledge of because the information is that secretive. All I know is that whenever freedom is threatened anywhere in the globe, they're the ones that answer the call. Mom ended her flying days to became a flight instructor at our training school when she became pregnant with my sister while Dad stayed active, he's more involved with the air operations side of things nowadays. He still flies when he's not tied up in his office, what're your plans for the remainder of this weekend?"

Chuck's face fell, and he sighed like a bubble he'd been living in just burst, "Unfortunately, today's my only day off before I venture back to work tomorrow morning. No rest for the wicked I guess."

Hailey knew retail hours were pretty much death for anyone's social life, "What a shame…I was hoping we could get to know each other some more."

Chuck was very apologetic and very much wishing he did not have to cut things short, "I'm terribly sorry, I really would've like to take you up on that offer."

Hailey could tell Chuck was genuine, so she took the initiative, "You're a real sweet guy Chuck, maybe we should do this another time if you like."

"That sounds fantastic, are you going to be in L.A. for a while?"

"I originally planned on being in San Diego since I have family there, as do some of the guys. We planned on seeing them before we head back east, that's why we came out here for a few days before heading back. I could always make an exception for you despite the commute if you really want me too."

"I really would like to spend more time with you, I know the commute won't be much fun because it's four hours away and the traffic's murder most of the day on the 5."

Hailey: "Tell you what. After I get to San Diego and visit my grandparents, there's an uncle of mine that owns some luxury resorts. I can see if he has anything in L.A. available that I'd be able to stay at to avoid all the commute." Her vibrating cell phone caused them to stop talking, Hailey looked down to see a text message from the guys saying they were ready to leave.

Hailey's face frowned when she read the text and then she looked sadly at Chuck, "Looks like the guys finished their game and are ready to leave. That's too bad, I really wanted to stay and talk some more."

Chuck frowned in agreement, "Yeah, I was really enjoying our time so far. Here let me give you my card so you can have my phone and email to help stay in touch."

Chuck handed her one of his business cards, which she gladly accepted before getting to their feet to meet the guys. Once they shook hands and said their goodbyes, Hailey gave Chuck a big hug followed by a quick kiss on his cheek leaving him stunned when they left. Once he regained his senses, Chuck looked out across the ocean and set out to his spot to think about this latest development. Meanwhile out in the parking lot, Hailey and the guys had packed up their vehicles. She sat down next to Artman and handed him a $20 bill, that action raised the eyebrows of some of the crew.

Hailey looked at the rest of them with a guilty expression tilting her head, "I saw Chuck a mile away with the sad look on his face, I figured he could use a friend to talk to. I asked Art if he could get the ball near Chuck enough on a pass play that I could take advantage of, kinda like an ice breaker. I'd give him twenty bucks if he could make it look like an accident from a bad throw."

Gambino gave a harsh laugh, "You should've just given him the twenty from the start, he put that ball perfectly where Chuck would have enough time to react after the warning call. Impeccable timing as usual bro."

Artman talked like he'd had a legitimate shot at greatness, "Yeah, I could've made millions being a franchise quarterback in the NFL."

Hailey's curiosity got the better of her, "Why didn't you?"

Artman shrugged like that answer was obvious and spoke in that way. "Your father basically recruited me when I was in tenth grade, we talked, and I wanted to serve my country. I've always been very patriotic when it comes to our country, and I've always wanted to be around F-14 Tomcats ever since I saw 'The Final Countdown' featuring the Fighting '84 Jolly Rogers. Your Dad said no problem, that's a no-brainer for me."

Gambino echoed that sentiment "Most of us could've played professionally, but chose to serve our country just like your family. Sure we could've played for a decade and be set for life, but sometimes there are much bigger rewards for what we do instead of what could've been."

Hailey exchanged a disbelieving look with the two of them, "Don't you guys ever wish you could go back and do things differently?"

Artman stood up with a satisfied smile shaking his head, "Not really, we only attended their training camps to help out certain teams with camp bodies and get a little extra practice to help. We're only brought in to help other players at our positions, it makes them work much harder to become better players. Of course, that handles our PT for the summer, and the extra paycheck for a summer workout's a great bonus towards vacation days."

Gambino: glanced casually at his watch before deciding it was time to get the show on the road, "On that note, let's get on the road. Nice little drive back to the castle."

Everyone agreed as they started up their vehicles and began leaving the parking lot. Hailey looked back over to the beach for one last glimpse, she barely saw Chuck sitting on his spot deep in thought. She knew from their brief conversation he's different from any other guy that tried dating her in the past. At that moment, she began to formulate a plan of her own. What made her smile, even more, was the fact she had the right connections to help push things right along, and this was definitely a plan she'd love when it comes together.


	2. San Diego Surprise

**A/N: In case you didn't know, or read the original version (Chuck vs A New Beginning). This is an extremely revised edition of that story, so many things I needed to make the story better and develop the characters. Now this version, the adventure begins July 2006 (14 months before Intersect) and Chuck's interaction with this special group will pave things for a very different season, if not series for Chuck. Please read with an open mind and leave reviews. I have a beta (Chuckfanatic21) this time around to make this look better for everyone with his editing and novelizing skills. Ah yes, the disclaimer that I don't own Chuck or any of the characters. If I did, what I have planned for this is only the beginning and Chuck would STILL be on the air. With that in mind, let's continue with the journey of our beloved nerd.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2: SAN DIEGO SURPRISE 

Hailey Smith was certainly glad seeing the beautiful Catamaran Resort sitting in front of her. Chuck had been right about traffic being murder coming down the 405 on to the 5; she knew from experience of previous visits to the area how bad it could be, because of how popular the coastline of California is. After everyone had disembarked from their vehicles heading for the beach bar to relax, her eyes fell upon the object of her mission at this point. Once everyone grabbed their drinks, they moved together towards the rows of lounge chairs seeing a man with his platinum blonde hair down to his shoulders, surrounded by beautiful women having a great time. Once they stood in front of the man and his guests, he sighed deeply shaking his head in disbelief before turning to his admirers. 

Gambino addressed A.J. Casino with a grin, "What's up Moneybags? Hailey and the rest of us decided to drop by since we're in the area for a brief time visiting family and friends."

Casino turned eyeing the group with a slightly irritated look before addressing his female companions apologetically, "Ladies, as you can see I have some unexpected guests that require my attention. We'll have to continue this another time."

The women slightly pouted before leaving their chairs as the group smirked at Casino, turning his attention back to the group that _dropped by_ , "Now that you chased off my entertainment, what're the latest dealings going on?"

Wildfire decided it was best to get right to the point, "Sorry, From what we've been hearing, Jackson's planning to deploy some of us to give our armed forces a hand with Iraq. Also with the increasing need for pilots, he's going to have another training academy opened out this way."

Casino spoke like he expected this info, "Any ideas as to where? Miramir isn't an option since they closed El Toro and Tustin, the Marines have the whole base for themselves."

Hollywood was very blunt, "We know he wants it out here to strengthen this side. Lemoore's home-based for the Pacific Fleet, North Island could also be used. However, using San Clemente Island as a last resort could be ideal since it's remote and an auxiliary base."

Casino thought quickly as he was already ahead of this suggestion, "Too small for what's needed. The Navy uses it for all kinds of test sites, now Coronado, on the other hand, would be perfect. Access to North Island for their needs, plus it's not far from the Medical Center in the case of an emergency. I also checked the local real estate listings; there's lots of housing available that could be purchased to save both cost and space."

Maverick spoke questioningly, "Think he'll go for it?"

Casino felt this question was rhetorical and spoke with an optimism backed up by facts, "Sure he will. Defense budget won't get touched, which means it's going to save the taxpayers money from having to pay the building of added facilities with base housing. Plus the boost of the real estate market will sure help out; it's a win for everybody."

Gambino nodded in agreement before bringing up the groups extracurricular activities; throwing a sideways grin at Hailey, "Oh something else to note, we spent some time at the Santa Monica Pier today. Some of us enjoyed it more than the others. Isn't that right Hailey?" Hailey glared at Gambino, who could not keep the smirk off his face.

Casino figured to have a talk with her about it, away from everybody else, "Is that so? In that case, Hailey, sit down and tell me all about it. The rest of you clowns, take a hike!"

Khaos's expression was as though he thought they'd just been punched in the gut, "Damn it man! Little hostile there Casino, guess you don't want us anymore."

Casino rolled his eyes like the complaint was pointless and gestured around with his arms as he spoke, "Quit whining Khaos, you got the bar and lots of women around here."

Khaos chuckled quietly to himself and a grin came over his face, "You're right on that, later Moneybags!"

Once the group left Hailey and Casino alone, she walked up giving him a hug before sitting down next to him. One of the servers brought them both a drink as they leaned back in their chairs.

Casino took a drink and set down his glass looking at his niece curiously,"Care to share what that's all about?"

Hailey's smiled as though earlier events were too good to be true, "Uncle A.J. I met this wonderful guy..."

Casino sat forward in his chair folding his arms, "Oh really now; how wonderful was he?"

Hailey talked fast trying to contain her excitement, "Well his name's Chuck Bartowski. We started out playing a game of beach football; I saw Chuck off in the distance looking alone. His mannerisms were screaming that he needed a friend to talk to, I bet Artman twenty bucks that he couldn't throw the ball towards Chuck to where it looked like an accident. He accepted the bet and the next pass play; he threw a perfect strike to Chuck that shocked him, and I ended up tackling him to the ground."

Casino admired her out of the box thinking, "If that's your way of picking up guys, I gotta say it shows originality. What else happened with you two?"

"Well for a while I just stayed in my new comfortable position, after all, he did save me from landing on the sand. We seemed to get lost in each other's eyes."

"How noble of him to sacrifice himself to be your cushion, getting lost in each other's eyes you say? Now you're starting to talk like one of those trashy romantic novels."

"Well it didn't last long since the guys came over, they mostly checked to see if we're okay since I wasn't getting up from my position. Unfortunately, a crowd started gathering around us including the lifeguards. They helped us to our feet when Gambino made a comment to have a chat with Chuck, so I pulled him along to the pier and did just that."

"So what did you talk about?"

"Well, I found out he's a California boy, pretty much lived in the Los Angeles area most of his life. Works at the Burbank Buy More as the Nerd Herd Supervisor, he shares an apartment with his sister and her boyfriend. They're both doctors at Westside Medical as part of their residential from UCLA Medical School."

Casino's curiosity peaked when Hailey mentioned this guy's job; scratching his chin as he spoke again,"Nerd Herd Supervisor at a Buy More? So he's very knowledgeable with computers and electronics, I wonder why he's not working at something more rewarding than a low-paying outlet store? Did you ask him about that?"

Hailey shrugged in a casual way, "Not really, besides I'm planning on driving up tomorrow to see him."

Casino eyed Hailey with slight surprise, "Really now? You just rode all the way back down here from there, and now you're planning on driving back up to see this Chuck guy? "

Hailey felt herself turning red, "Yeah I know it's crazy. Just as we're getting along so well talking, the guys decided to end their game and wanted to leave. He asked me if I was going to be in L.A. for a while, I told him that I planned on being here visiting family before we're needed back home."

Casino was already thinking ahead, "You don't say? Well, based on your story; it sounds like Cupid's been playing with his arrows again. I tell you what we're going to do. Why don't you visit your grandparents, spend the night there. I will check with my properties in the Burbank and Los Angeles areas to see what's available, that way you can visit this Chuck guy you're interested in and stay in the area without having to worry about spending half the day driving back and forth."

Hailey lost all composure, toppling her chair as she shot to a stand, "Sounds good; Uncle A.J., you're the best!"

Casino stood up too looking slightly exasperated and scanning the beach quickly, "Don't say that too loud, okay. I have a rep to protect when it comes to other people. Be ready to roll at 0700, we're taking the jet up to Burbank and set you up with a rental car. Now go on, get out of here." Casino was grinning ear to ear as Hailey hugged him goodbye, once she's gone from sight he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Casino's tone turned business like now, "Home Base, this is 'High Roller' reporting in. I need you to run a POI check on a Chuck Bartowski from Los Angeles in Burbank; he's someone that Deuce and some of the team had a run-in with today. Sounds like the guy's harmless, but something's not adding up about him from what she told me. Find out what you can and send it to me by 0600." Casino ends the call then reclines back sipping on his drink.


	3. Surprise Visit

**A/N: This adventure begins in July 2006 (14 months before Intersect) and Chuck's interaction with this special group will pave things for a very different season, if not series for Chuck. Please read with an open mind and leave reviews. I have a beta (Chuckfanatic21) this time around to make this look better for everyone with his editing and novelizing skills. Just for future reference, there are many chapters already written out but my beta needs time to edit them all and my job keeps me gone for a week at a time. Soon as I get on my laptop, I can post the new chapters. Please enjoy!**

 **Ah yes, the disclaimer that I don't own Chuck or any of the characters. If I did, what I have planned for this is only the beginning and Chuck would STILL be on the air. With that in mind, let's continue with the journey of our beloved nerd.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2: SURPRISE VISIT

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA

Chuck Bartowski found himself in his usual place, sitting in his chair behind the Nerd Herd kiosk entering the latest invoices into the computer for the day. It was normal for the beginning of the day to be like this, despite having Morgan standing around talking non-stop about his latest adventure last night playing Call Of Duty 3. He enjoyed spending time with his best friend, but there are times where it can be too much. Such as the case right now when you're supposed to be working, he knew all too well about Morgan's reputation with his "mad avoidance of work skills." Chuck also figured out after a couple of years at Buy More that no matter how much Big Mike threatens to fire people, it would do no good at all. True he made friends with all of his co-workers, but the store itself was a disaster from top to bottom.

Chuck immediately spotted a certain someone strolling through the Buy More entrance heading straight towards him with a megawatt smile on her face, to say his day just got brighter would be an understatement. The mystery person came up to the kiosk as both Chuck and Morgan was tracking the arrival of this beautiful woman, she walked up to Chuck before grabbing his tie to pull him down to her level before giving him a very deeply passionate kiss on his lips right in front of the entire Buy More staff! His brain seemed to shut off as he apparently just died and went to heaven. Suddenly, the ringing of the bell on the desk broke Chuck out of his trance and back to the present. He quickly looked around to see nothing had changed, and there was no beautiful mystery woman here in front of him. He couldn't believe it; it was all just a damn dream!

Morgan's eyes narrowed in concern, "Dude! Are you okay? I've been calling your name for the last few minutes; you zoned out big time. What's going on with you today? Something obviously happened yesterday because you were fine just the other day, tell Dr. Morgan what's bothering you."

Chuck had a longing in his voice that could have been mistaken for drowsiness, "Well I was at the pier yesterday for a quiet day, next thing I know everything became a blur when I got accidentally tackled to the ground by a girl."

Laughs rang out as Chuck looked around seeing Lester, Jeff, and Anna arrived on the scene, Lester gave his usual mocking laugh that sounded like he was choking on drugs that Chuck was sure he smoked privately, "Let me get this straight Chuck, you got tackled to the ground by a girl?"

Chuck acknowledged their disbelief with a shrug, "I know it sounds crazy, she must've been playing some beach football with some friends because I clearly heard someone yell for me to look out when I saw a football heading straight for my head."

Anna tilted her head grinning, "So what happened next Chuckles?"

Chuck couldn't believe he had his co-worker's undivided attention, he casually kept going, "I had enough time to react and surprisingly caught the ball, moments later I get the breath knocked out of me by this beautiful girl. She used me as a pillow when we hit the sand."

Jeff offered one of his usual crackpot theories, Sounds too good to be true, or maybe the sun was playing tricks on you like a mirage." The idea caused an awkward silence.

Chuck continued like there had been no silence, "Trust me, Jeff; I was aware of what was going on."

Lester was still skeptical, "How could we be sure that was true?"

Chuck couldn't keep the intimidation from his voice, "Probably because not long after that, I found myself looking up to see six huge guys had come over to check on us. They weren't lifeguards. "

Morgan's mouth dropped open, and he questioned Chuck like he imagined a beat down, "None of them were offended one of their girlfriends was still laying on you like a pillow?"

Chuck shifted awkwardly like he was doing the same thing, "That was my first thought when they came over. She told them she was fine with our current position, something like it's completely comfortable on her end."

Anna, on the other hand, looked rather impressed, "And you're still alive with no signs of getting a beat down to show for it; very impressive of you Chuckles."

Hailey's voice floated into the conversation; by her tone, she thought that they'd all missed an obvious point, Of course, he's still alive, and they wouldn't want to face my wrath or even my father's if they came across as bullies. It's against their nature, and their conduct would've been deemed unprofessional, very punishable by their code."

Casino echoed this sentiment a little darkly, "She's absolutely right, it'd be a clear case of assault. They would be severely punished for it, 3 months of confinement and forfeit two-thirds of their pay every month for 3 months."

Everyone turned around seeing the newest arrivals to their discussion. Chuck's smile was ear-to-ear seeing Hailey standing there in a white tank top with the Predators squadron logo and blue jean shorts showing off her beautifully toned legs, she chuckled seeing the looks on the faces of the other Nerd Herders. Chuck came around from behind the kiosk to give her a hug.

Chuck was still taken by surprise at her arrival, "Hailey, it's so great to see you! What brings you to my humble abode here?"

Hailey enjoyed the warm embrace from Chuck; she could get used to this if she had her way. Just to make sure to give his friends something to talk about, she returned the hug while wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek that raised the eyes of everyone in the area. She felt Chuck stiffen up a little as she looked up to see the stunned look on his face before playfully poking him to get his attention. Chuck focused back on her as he looked into those shiny blue eyes; she couldn't help but smile at his carefree nature while playing with the bottom of his tie.

Hailey abandoned the minimal PDA and foreplay; finally getting to the point of her surprise visit, "Well there are a couple of reasons I came by here today, I realized that I didn't leave you my number even though you gave me your card for contact. After getting home to relax, it just hit me that I didn't purchase a couple of games I wanted to get. I wasn't able to get them when they first released because of my job; so I can complete my two objectives in one mission by coming here today."

Casino cleared his throat subtly, "Don't you mean three objectives; spending more quality time with Chuck here."

Hailey: "You're right. That's another objective I didn't add, because that's just an added bonus."

Chuck looked at the older gentleman in the business suit before turning his attention back to Hailey, he was surprised to hear what they just said, "Wait, so you drove all the way up here from San Diego?"

Casino gave casual correction about their transportation, "Technically speaking Mr. Bartowski, she didn't drive up from San Diego. I brought her up here as a favor with one of my private jets. I believe we haven't been formally introduced. The name's A.J. Casino, you can basically say I'm one of your girlfriend's uncles. "

Chuck was a little star struck, "I know I've heard your name before, but I'm not sure from where. Regardless, it's an honor to meet you. Call me Chuck. You flew up in a private jet?"

Casino spoke more friendly now, "Likewise Chuck. You can call me A.J. or just Casino, either way's fine with me. The reason you've probably heard of me is mostly due to my business. I'm the owner of the luxury resort chain known as New Millennium Paradise and it's reach is considerable so we use private jets regularly."

Chuck and the rest of the gathered group gasped upon hearing that news, this man's net worth was more than Bill Gates, Warren Buffet, and Sam Walton's family combined! Hailey could see the effect Casino's speech had on everyone, gently pulling on Chuck's tie brought him back to her eyes.

Wanting to explain more about her visit to him, she continued, "Like I was saying, I needed to make a visit because of what I already mentioned. Right now I have some time on my hands and after talking with my Uncle A.J. here, we came up here to see the area. Besides, I think you're so worth coming up here for."

Chuck's mouth opened slightly still in disbelief, "Wow. I've never rated so high in my life, especially from a beautiful women."

Hailey fisted his hair gently while she confirmed it, "So far you have with me, and don't you ever forget it Buster!"

Chuck flashed his toothy grin as he talked again, "Duly noted milady. On that note, you said something about games? I didn't know you were into gaming, which games are you looking for?"

Hailey rattled them off the top of her head, "Ace Combat Zero for the Playstation 2 and Ghost Recon: Advanced War Fighter for the Xbox360."

Morgan: "You got a PS2 and a 360?"

Chuck: "If you didn't get those games, you missed out on Call Of Duty 2. That's a good game to add to your library if I must say."

Hailey: "Sorry to break it to you sweetie, but COD 2 isn't as great as Ghost Recon." Casino and Hailey both were fighting from laughing, the group was looking at Hailey in with horrified expressions across their faces. She more or less dissed their most cherished game of the year.

Morgan was the first to recover, the debate was on and he pleaded with her to think otherwise, "How can you say such a thing? Don't you know that COD sold over a million copies and it's one of the best games ever?"

Hailey strengthened her position rattling off facts, "Sorry friend, but COD's living only on its name from the previous titles and based around WWII campaigns. GRAW deals with Special Forces operations and modern warfare style. It's the highest scoring game that's been reviewed; it also was the biggest opening week in history for Ubisoft. COD 2's been available for the last 9 months and sold only 1.4 million copies, GRAW's been out for only 3 months and so far sold 1.2 million copies. Let's just say for the sake of gamesmanship we each have our preferences, and call it a draw."

Chuck knew that Morgan wouldn't let it go by his wide-eyed expression; he decided to save himself and Hailey from any embarrassment from the actions of a stubborn rant from Morgan.

Chuck could see that Morgan wasn't going to let it go by his wide-eyed expression; he decided to save himself and Hailey from any embarrassment from the actions of a stubborn rant from Morgan, "You know what? Let's go find your games, and remedy the phone issues we're having. Could you excuse us Casino?"

Casino nodded pleasantly, "Certainly my boy. Take all the time you need, while I talk to your friends here."

Chuck took Hailey's hand in his to quickly lead them away as she laughed at his actions, much to the shock of the other Nerd Herders that Casino noted. From the startled expressions on their faces, it's apparent Hailey's fun-loving personality was opening Chuck up more than his friends had even seen him. Suddenly, a heavy-set black man came thundering over to see what's going on.

Casino watched carefully as Big Mike began barking at his employees, "Alright people! What's the meaning of this standing around; why's everyone wasting time doing nothing, when there's customers that need tending to!"

Anna laughed harshly, "I think these three stooges here just saw the world coming to an end, Chucky met a girl yesterday, and she came up here from San Diego for a couple of games as an excuse seeing him."

Big Mike smiled in clear disbelief as he spoke, "Bartowski impressed a girl enough to drive 125 miles to see him? I have to see this."

Casino switched back to a much more pointed tone standing a few feet behind Big Mike, "She didn't drive up here; I flew her up here to see Bartowski. Good morning Mr. Tucker, as I already mentioned my niece wanted to see Mr. Bartowski. Instead of taking that murderous commute known as Los Angeles traffic on the 5, it's more beneficial for me to fly her up in my private jet. Give them more time to spend together, and I wouldn't have to worry about her safety from some of the non-driving idiots on the road. As you can see, I think your employees can agree that it's been a wise choice so far."

Big Mike turned his head and eyes grew wide seeing this man in his store, Casino could tell by the recognition in Big Mike's eyes that he knew exactly who he was. Thinking to himself that he could use this to his advantage, he can give this store a much needed sales boost while getting some insight into this Chuck Bartowski fellow that seems to have Hailey's attention. Big Mike exchanged looks with Anna as she signaled with her thumb for their boss to see Hailey chatting happily with Chuck, seeing that he's responding to her definitely was unusual. Chuck's usually dense and clueless when it comes to women, not just from previous observations but what he's heard from other sources. Big Mike seems to agree with Anna's assessment that maybe the world is coming to an end. Meanwhile, Chuck and Hailey found the games she's looking for and talked a little more upon returning to the Nerd Herd kiosk.

Mike's continuing disbelief made him shout unnecessarily at Chuck, "Bartowski! What are you doing if I may ask?"

"Hey Big Mike, I was just helping this customer here with a couple of purchases."

Past history left Big Mike with a growing skepticism, and the frustration grew as a result, "Are you sure that's all you were doing Bartowski? You weren't harassing her for a date like these idiots had done before were you?"

Hailey s mind was suddenly jogged, "Talk about irony; a date is what I wanted to talk to Chuck about, thanks for reminding me, sir."

That got everyone's attention; their mouths dropped, Chuck looked quickly down into Hailey's sparkling eyes of mischief and knew that things were going to get interesting. The shock of this development put an abrupt end to Big Mike's surly attitude; leaving excitement for the outcome all over his face, "Well don't keep us in suspense, ask away!"

Hailey turned slightly red, "I was gonna ask him if he wouldn't mind spending the weekend after Labor Day with me in Virginia Beach. I wanted him to meet some of my friends and show him around the area. Oh don't forget the beaches, make sure you pack your swimsuit."

Chuck was again wide-eyed with surprise, "You want to show me around Virginia Beach and where you work?"

Hailey nodded shyly, "That's one of the things you could see. You also would be able to catch the Oceana Air Show that features the Blue Angels, which you definitely can't beat that. I can also take you to Norfolk where our ship stays docked. It's an aircraft carrier for the Navy; it's currently docked at Norfolk Naval Station in the Norfolk and Virginia Beach area."

Big Mike's expression shifted to being impressed, "You're in the Navy young lady?"

Hailey proudly confirmed this; there was an extra gleam in her eyes as she did so, "Yes sir, I'm a 4th generation Naval Aviator."

Morgan had long since calmed down and rejoined the proceedings; just as impressed as everyone else and clamoring to find out more about Hailey, "You fly for the Navy, does that mean you been to 'Top Gun'?"

Hailey shook her head; grateful for everyone's interest, "Actually I haven't, it was merged with a couple of units and relocated to Nevada. My Dad went there when it was in Miramir; he even took Tom Cruise up in an F-14 Tomcat. We do have an old WWII Stearman that Dad takes up every weekend. I can take Chuck up in that; it's a great view, and there is nothing like it."

Big Mike had heard all he needed and turned to Chuck with a grin, "Okay young lady, seeing that you have such plans for our boy here for that weekend. Chuck, consider yourself off for the first two weeks of September. I hope you can handle working the next two weeks straight to make up for it. Now we need to break up this party; there's work to be done! Bartowski, make sure this young lady has everything she needs and take care of business before she heads back to San Diego."

Chuck nodded gratefully before turning to Hailey with a grin of his own, "Not a problem Big Mike; "Looks like I better get back to work."

Big Mike started to walk away when he overheard Chuck's comment to Hailey; he figured his dense Nerd Herd Supervisor needed a little pushing to get things going in the right direction, "She drove up here from San Diego just for you Bartowski! Take the rest of the day off for crying out loud! Offers like this don't come around much too often so take advantage of it."

Hailey stifled a laugh before thanking Big Mike, "Thank you very much, Mr. Tucker, in that case, let me go back and get two more copies of Ghost Recon Assault Warfare; that way both Chuck and Morgan can see what the difference is."

Morgan laughed dismissively, "No way! You will never convert me from COD!"

Hailey rolled her eyes turning her back to Morgan before addressing Chuck with a smile, "Suit yourself, well shall we go, Chuck?"

"Okay then, after you milady." Chuck extended his arm as Hailey playfully looped her arm through it heading towards the exit of Buy More.

Chuck suddenly stopped to whisper something to her; she nodded in agreement before he turned around to address Morgan, "Buddy, do me a favor and don't say anything to Ellie about any of this yet okay?"

Morgan raised his eyebrows, "Why not Chuck?"

Chuck gave a heavy sigh as he confided in Morgan, "You forget how pushy Ellie can be, especially when she likes to interrogate me about my love life; which is why I'm asking you again, under any circumstances, please don't tell Ellie."

Morgan nodded confidently, "Sure dude, you two go have fun."

Hailey and Chuck had waved goodbye before they exited the Buy More as Big Mike turned back to the rest of his employees, "Well now that the show's over, get back to work people!"

Once everyone heads back to their stations, Big Mike turns his attention seeing Casino still standing there with the smirk still on his face. How could he be so stupid! This multi-billionaire has been standing there during the entire time, not once did anybody pay him any attention. This wasn't good at all.

Big Mike immediately began apologizing for his lack of professionalism, "Mr. Casino, I'm very sorry for ignoring you like that sir. Please, let me personally help you any way I can about purchasing anything here at the Buy More."

Casino was amused from the sucking up tactic from Big Mike, seeing this big man squirm like a fish wasn't really his style. He figures this way he can find out all he needs to know about that Chuck Bartowski fellow without any questions, he calmly put his hand on Big Mike's shoulder to steady the big guy, "Mr. Tucker, please don't give yourself a stroke on my account. You probably didn't notice, but I was watching the encounter with as much attention as you. Hailey's my niece as you're probably aware of by now, so watching their interactions like most of you were doing was something I needed to do also. We need to have a chat in your office about this special young man that my niece seems to like; the other reason why I came here is because I need to make an extremely large amount of purchases. Think of this as a nice business arrangement, you tell me everything about Chuck Bartowski and my gratitude would be to make today the highest amount of sales and money this store has ever seen."

Big Mike's eye were wide as saucers, he immediately began showing Casino the way to his office. All Casino could do was shake his head, sometimes it's just too damn easy to have this much fun. Now that Hailey and Chuck went off on their own, he can really work his magic.


	4. Adventures In Dating (Part 1)

**A/N: This adventure begins in July 2006 (14 months before Intersect) and Chuck's interaction with this special group will pave things for a very different season, if not series for Chuck. Please read with an open mind and leave reviews, you can even leave me PM's if you want to tell me what you like/dislike about the story or any questions you have about this direction. I have a beta (Chuckfanatic21) this time around to make this look better for everyone with his editing and novelizing skills.**

 **Just for future reference, there are many chapters already written out but my beta needs time to edit them all and my job keeps me gone for a week at a time. Soon as I get on my laptop, I can post the new chapters. Also, these "Episode Titles" that have letters with them (A,B,C, etc) are all basically "bridges" between chapters. For example, the original had a gap between 1 and 2, but 2 to 3 was a titanic size gap. Trust me, it's going to be one helluva ride to take for Chuck lol. I hope you all will like this story and the future sequels I have planned. Please enjoy!**

 **Ah yes, the disclaimer that I don't own Chuck or any of the characters. If I did, what I have planned for this is only the beginning and Chuck would STILL be on the air. With that in mind, let's continue with the journey of our beloved nerd.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2A: ADVENTURES IN DATING BEGINS (PART 1)

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA

Chuck Bartowski was getting ready for the evening date with Hailey. After leaving Buy More, they spent the early afternoon together getting lunch, and he took her on a small tour of the area. They talked about their interests in everything: movies, tv shows, music, and of course gaming. He was surprised to learn that not only did she have an NES system, but a Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo along with the PS2 and XBox 360. He knew how expensive the 360 was since it's relatively new, him and Morgan both saved up for months to afford the $400 for the console along with the games that were priced at $60 and a couple of much-needed accessories such as the cooling fan due to the overheating issues. Still, it's worth it in his eyes. He looked in the mirror to see how he looked, silently giving thanks to the maker that Ellie wasn't home at this second or she'd find out about the date. Reaching for his phone to text Hailey letting her know he's about to leave when someone was knocking at the door, curiosity got the better of him since he wasn't expecting anybody. Making his way through the apartment, upon opening the door revealing the last person he expected to see.

A.J. Casino looked imposing standing in the doorway, but he addressed Chuck kindly, "Good afternoon Chuck. I know you have plans with Hailey this evening, do you mind if I talk to you? We didn't really get a chance to converse much earlier; I wanted to give you and Hailey some time to chat without anybody bothering you while she made her gaming purchases." Chuck was surprised that someone of Casino's stature wanted to talk to him; then again knowing that Hailey's his niece had something to do with it. He figures that he would probably get some kind of talk like most parents would give a potential suitor to date their daughter or in this case their niece.

Chuck stepped to the side allowing this man into the apartment making their way to the living room, "Anything I can offer you to drink, bottled water or tea?"

Casino smiled gratefully, "Bottle of water will be fine, thank you, Chuck."

Chuck went into the kitchen grabbing a couple bottles of water out of the fridge, handing a bottle to Casino on his return before sitting down in the recliner. He thanked Chuck before taking a couple of gulps from the cool liquid to quench the little bit of thirst, looking over to Chuck he began speaking in an increasingly business-like tone, "First of all Chuck, I want to apologize for coming unannounced knowing that you have plans tonight with Hailey. As I mentioned earlier, we didn't have much time to converse. I'm not going to keep you long. Otherwise, I'd have to explain to Hailey why I made her date late for the arranged meeting time."

Chuck nods in agreement at the reasoning, watching as Casino places the bottle on the table coaster then leans forward to address him. He realizes now that the talk's coming. Casino continues as such, "Chuck as you know, I care a lot about Hailey. She's my niece after all and I'm sure you're well aware of what she does for a living. No need to answer, she even explained it to your co-workers earlier. She hasn't dated since her senior year of high school."

Chuck confirms his knowledge of the situation very aware his throat is drying fast, "Yes sir, she told me about what happened with that Brian guy. I can't believe someone would willingly treat her like that, especially knowing the consequences those actions would create because of her family's over-protective nature."

Casino rubs his chin as though he had expected Chuck to already be aware of this, "Ah, so you do know about that tidbit? Well, that's good to know so I wouldn't have to repeat it for you, there's something else you should know too. I know about what happened to you at Stanford four years ago."

Chuck's eyes became wide like saucers, this man found out about Stanford! He felt his hands becoming clammy, and his breathing began to hyperventilate, Casino notices this before holding up a hand as a signal for Chuck to let him finish. "Please relax Mr. Bartowski, I'm not telling you this as a scare tactic preventing you from dating my niece. I always have a complete background check on everybody I'm not familiar with that's involved with my family or business. It's really not any different than applying for a job, and they do the same thing, but my background checks come from another level than the standard corporate types like Buy More. You see being that Hailey's part of the military; backgrounds are checked by a higher security platform."

Chuck spoke extremely deflated, "Sir, please let me explain about Stanford. It's not what it really seems..."

"Chuck, I looked at all the information pertaining to your time at Stanford. You don't need to explain it to me, just from the surface I could tell that something wasn't adding up. I also had the background check run on you because from what I gathered, you're an extremely smart guy when it comes to electronics and computer systems. Your talents are being wasted away working at Buy More, yes I know you're options are limited given the Stanford incident. I want you to know because of the mystery surrounding the way you were dismissed, I have some people that can look into this incident even further. The truth behind all of this will be revealed. Eventually, it's just going to take some time. I also want to tell you that Hailey's time here won't be that long, at least a week at the most."

Chuck reassured Casino he was fully aware of the difficulties, "I understand she's going to be heading back east sooner or later, she does have a career that requires a lot of attention. I understand that part of it."

Casino made to be as candid as possible as he continued, "Since you know what she does for a living, and what's been going on overseas with Iraq along with the global war on terror. It's only a matter of time before her unit will need to be deployed over there, I'm going to warn you Chuck and please don't think I'm trying to scare you off because I'm not. Deployments overseas are extremely tough on relationships, the months of being separated from those you care about is a very heavy burden. I've seen families being destroyed because the anxiety of separation for 6-10 months is mentally taxing on those here at home, it's even worse when it could last as long as a couple of years because of how bad the situation is. Seeing how you two are just taking your first steps into a potential relationship, I wanted to give you a heads up of what to expect. It helps to talk to your friends, but mostly it helps if you're able to talk with those that's dealt with it first-hand. There are support groups or even counselors that specialize in these types of things."

Chuck sat back trying to take it all in from the advice Casino was sharing with him, he already knew that he would have to face a long separation from Hailey beforehand because she lived on the other side of the country. This couldn't be much worse, could it? "We're already going to talk about the long distance issues since she lives in Virginia while I'm here in California. The time zone difference will factor into when we'd be able to call or text each other, would that be any different than a deployment?"

Casino smiled at Chuck's clever thought process, this was indeed a great idea from him; yet it wasn't that simple; he sighed before continuing, "Well the truth is this Chuck. All the talks and studies you hear, or read about how long distance relationships never work out? How many of those do you honestly believe that the relationship failed because the distance was too much? The problem is, and please don't take no offense to this. Dating nowadays isn't nearly the same as 10-15 years ago, heck even back to the 80's it wasn't the same. It takes both people to make a relationship work; you need to have three major components. Communication, trust, honesty, and as a bonus you need to have love. The biggest issue we see nowadays is that most couples don't want to tough it out, they only want the good times that come in the relationship. Once the first bad time happens or the first fight, they want to end the whole thing and never want to see each other again. Why do you think divorce rates are so much higher now than before? Their minds don't evolve from the beginning of dating to marriage; they constantly treat the marriage like their still dating and want to break up with the slightest bit of problem. At least that's the biggest reason why divorce rates are so high, irreconcilable differences are what they call it when in reality it's just a fancy word they use to make themselves sound better. The truth is that's just an excuse, and basically, it's a huge cop-out! You put in a lot of work to get to that step of getting married, but don't want to put the same amount in to keep it together. That's what the whole issue is Chuck, sorry about rambling on about that."

Chuck relaxed a little as it seemed they were on the same page, "It's okay A.J. it's a very sensitive topic, I agree with you. The last girlfriend I had was back in Stanford, we were together all throughout college until I got the boot. What caused us to break up was because I saw her cheating on me."

Casino waived his hand dismissively; clearly looking past this issue and smiled again as he did so, "No need to continue on that Chuck, remember what I told you about the keys to a successful relationship; communication, honesty, and trust? If you really want to make things work with Hailey, you will need to do just that. Trust me, Chuck, she's the type to stick by your side if you're completely open with her and don't hold back any secrets. She won't judge you from what's happened in your past, I know Stanford's a hot button topic for you and you need to address it at some point with her. She won't run for the hills, just let it flow from you when the time's right. On that note, I think I've taken up enough of your time."

Chuck stood up and offered a handshake again, "Thank you for the talk A.J., I can say it's certainly an eye-opener."

Casino accepted and then offered a friendly warning; speaking pointedly, "Think nothing of it Chuck, all I ask is that you treat her right. You break her heart, you won't have to worry about anything else in life anymore. You get my meaning?"

Chuck apprehensively asked for clarification, "Does that mean a dirt nap or sleeping with the fish; if you don't mind my asking?"

Casino was alarmingly blunt; despite exiting with a smile, "Something along those lines, but with us, it's different. There wouldn't be any evidence of your body, it's like you never existed. Good night Chuck, enjoy your date with my niece." Casino walked out of the apartment leaving Chuck standing there stunned in disbelief, he remembered seeing the guys from the beach and the words Hailey used to mention her over-protective uncles. The words that Casino just laid down on him scared him straight to the bone, he quickly went to take another shower and change clothes more suited for the evening to avoid any embarrassment from taking place.

LOEWS HOLLYWOOD HOTEL / HOLLYWOOD, CA

Chuck finally arrived at the Lowes Hollywood Hotel where Hailey had a room, he texted her apologized for taking longer than he would've liked. She told him it's okay because she also needed to finish getting ready, arriving at the Producer's Suite and double-checking himself to make sure nothing looked out of place before knocking on the door. Hailey opened the door, dressed in a white crop halter top with a pair of green chino shorts and cream-colored Gladiator sandals. The look showed off her toned figure nicely, Chuck was stunned, she was looking even more radiant than earlier at Buy More. She laughed at the expression on his face, lifting his chin to close his mouth before giving him a soft kiss on his lips. Seeing that her date was still in shock, she gently pinched his arm snapping him out of the trance he seemed to be in.

Chuck's mouth fell open, "Wow, you look really beautiful tonight."

Hailey smiled with a grin, "Thank you, Chuck, you're looking very handsome yourself."

Chuck smiling back at her extended his arm, "Are you ready for this little adventure?"

"I'm always up for some fun and excitement. Tonight's going to be even better because I'm sharing it with you, let's get this party started Chuck."Looping her arm through his, Chuck gave Hailey his brightest smile before beginning their journey to an evening that promised to be fun and exciting for both of them.

SANTA MONICA PIER / SANTA MONICA, CA

After leaving the hotel, Chuck asked Hailey where she wanted to go for their date. He was surprised to hear she wanted to go to the Santa Monica Pier. Not only was it because that's where they met, but she wanted to see more of the attractions, and they could also take a stroll on the beach. They sampled many of the fun games at Pacific Park, she wanted to have a friendly competition with him on some games that he consented to despite not wanting to really make it as such. He was able to edge out a few wins, such as Skeet Ball and Wac-A-Mole along with the Ballon Bust. Hailey, on the other hand, beat him by a decent margin on the Mini Hoops, Long-Range Basketball, and Water Race. He was impressed that she set the day's high score on Long-Range Basketball, and won two free games on it reaching the required amount in the first round and doing so again on the second go around in which she increased her score each time. Chuck curiously asked her how did she become so good at that game, she explained the whole story. She wanted to play sports, of course, basketball was the one sport the guys all helped improve her game tremendously making her better than any high school competition. After describing the years of learning from them to improve, she was among the top high school female basketball players in the country her senior year.

Chuck was shocked by the story, to say the least, "Remind me to never play against them. In fact, I don't really play at all as you could tell. So what do you want to do next milady?"

"First, let's get some cotton candy. After that, we can go on the rides, especially the Ferris wheel; the pirate ship looks to be fun too. Come on Chuck!" Hailey grabbed his hand and pulled him along; Chuck couldn't help but smile seeing that Hailey was having a great time. He really didn't want this night to end anytime soon.

It was nearly two hours later when Chuck and Hailey finished up with all the rides including taking a ride on the Ferris wheel, when he asked what she wanted to do next she looked into his eyes and told him that she wanted to take a stroll on the beach since it's a beautiful night with the moon light and stars shining brightly. Being the gentleman that he is, he draped his light jacket over her shoulders while she leaned into him as they walked along the shore. Once they arrived at his spot, they sat down to watch the waves as she sat down next to him and leaned into him with his arm wrapped around her; seeing the look in his eyes as he appeared deep in thought.

Chuck was extremely reflective as he talked aloud, "This spot that we're sitting at has been my thinking spot for many years, whenever I felt troubled or just need to get away to be alone. Remember when we met, I was having a rough day and just when I thought about leaving is when I noticed that football coming at me and then you ran through me."

Hailey dropped her head on Chuck's shoulder; smiling as the two of them locked eyes, "Well you know what they say, love hurts; although, you have to admit that probably fulfilled a secret fantasy of yours. Many guys would've gladly been in your shoes, having a girl tackle them to the ground on the beach. Talk to me Chuck, what's on your mind?"

Chuck sighed and grabbed her hand, "Lots of things really, just don't know where to start."

Hailey squeezed his gently, "Well from what I hear, the beginning's always a great place."

Chuck's expression grew dark, "You had told me about the last relationship you had was during your senior year of high school, that was a bad experience for you. I can sympathize because I haven't been in a relationship myself going on four years, her name was Jill and we dated for close to four years all throughout college. One night after having the worst day I could imagine, I went into my room and found her in the middle of having sex with my so-called buddy Bryce."

Hailey's voice was full of sympathy, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Chuck! Listen to me okay. I can hear the pain in your voice from bringing that up, you don't have to tell me any more about that. There will be a better time for us to talk about our past with everything that we've been through, let's not ruin tonight bringing up the past." Chuck slowly nods his head in agreement before allowing Hailey to lean his head down placing a soft kiss on his forehead and leaned her forehead against his; he could feel the loving support she's sending him through just that little action.

Chuck wrapped his arms back around her and softly spoke, "Just one thing I wanted to let you know. After that, my self-esteem and confidence levels plunged to rock-bottom that put me into a depression. Buy More had been the only job I had since high school during my summer vacations. My sister, Devon, and Morgan have been my only support system. You're the first person outside of them to show how much you care, I don't know where this thing is going between us, but I know I've found a new resolve since I met you, and as far as I'm concerned, our exes and what happened in the past don't matter. My sister is a handful but meeting you, made me finally understand exactly what she meant about not wallowing in self-pity and moving on."

Hailey spoke very gently trying to reassure him, "Chuck, sweetie let me explain this to you. I like you; I like you a whole lot. Do you really think I'd be here if I wasn't interested in you? You know my career is really dangerous, I'm not sure how much time we're going to be together like this. I really want this relationship to work Chuck, no matter what obstacles are thrown in our path. So even though I haven't met your sister I agree with her about putting the past behind! You don't need to worry yourself about this relationship. There's no pressure whatsoever on the expectations, we don't have to go fast-paced like some people. We can go as slow as we need to, I think that will be more beneficial in the long run because it'll give us time to really getting to know each other. Whenever I get deployed, the distance can become an issue and communication will be reduced. However, I will maintain contact with you as much as possible. As far as the journey you want to take with me Chuck, there's something you should know. I'm with you all the way Chuck, to hell and back."

Hailey's speech left Chuck breathless, or more importantly after the speech she surged forward giving him a very passionate kiss to his lips taking him by surprise. It took his brain a few seconds to adjust and return the kiss with equal passion, they were so wrapped up in their kissing neither one of them would notice a shooting star flying across the sky. Once they broke off the kiss to come up for air. Chuck gently ran a hand through Hailey's hair smiling, "I think perhaps we should continue this elsewhere, the air's getting a little colder and the last thing I need is for either of us to get sick from being outside too long."

Hailey nodded pulling Chuck to a stand, "You can take me back to my room, we can cuddle up by watching something on Netflix while having some popcorn or just lay perfectly content in each other's arms. I don't want this night to end just yet Chuck." He felt powerless looking into her eyes at that moment, she was giving him puppy dog type eyes with a little pouty lip, and that pleading voice was too much to handle.

He knew at that moment for as long as their relationship lasts that combination would be his kryptonite besides crying. Taking a deep breath and a sigh, he agreed to her suggestion as she gave a little squeal of happiness than giving him another kiss on his lips before pulling him towards the parking lot and the Nerd Herder. Shaking his head, things were looking to be interesting in the coming days.


	5. Adventures In Dating (Part 2)

**A/N: This adventure begins in July 2006 (14 months before Intersect) and Chuck's interaction with this special group will pave things for a very different season, if not series for Chuck. Please read with an open mind and leave reviews, you can even leave me PM's if you want to tell me what you like/dislike about the story or any questions you have about this direction. I have a beta (Chuckfanatic21) this time around to make this look better for everyone with his editing and novelizing skills.**

 **Just for future reference, there are many chapters already written out but my beta needs time to edit them all and my job keeps me gone for a week at a time. Soon as I get on my laptop, I can post the new chapters. Also, these "Episode Titles" that have letters with them (A,B,C, etc) are all basically "bridges" between chapters. For example, the original had a gap between 1 and 2, but 2 to 3 was a titanic size gap. Trust me, it's going to be one helluva ride to take for Chuck lol. I hope you all will like this story and the future sequels I have planned. Please enjoy! Up next for Chuck, the title says it all and business is about to pick up.**

 **Ah yes, the disclaimer that I don't own Chuck or any of the characters. If I did, what I have planned for this is only the beginning and Chuck would STILL be on the air. With that in mind, let's continue with the journey of our beloved nerd.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2B: ADVENTURES IN DATING BEGINS (PART 2)

LOEWS HOLLYWOOD HOTEL / HOLLYWOOD, CA

Chuck Bartowski felt like a new man, having the best night of sleep in perhaps years. He certainly didn't want to get out of the comfortable bed, he just became aware that something's holding him there. Opening his eyes, he realized that he wasn't in his room, scanning the area seeing he's in a luxurious hotel suite before looking down seeing Hailey's snuggled up against him sleeping peacefully. His brain caught up to him when he realized what happened last night after coming back from their date, she invited him back to her room to watch some movies on Netflix while they ate some popcorn and cuddle on the bed. Looking down at his attire, he was shocked to that he's wearing a t-shirt and a pair of navy blue sweatpants with the Navy logo on it. Where did that come from? It just came to him that she handed him the items, after insisting he changes into something more comfortable, so his clothes don't get wrinkled. He noticed the pink tank-top and white basketball shorts she had on while they're sleeping. Turning to look at the clock on the table, his eyes went wide. The time was 8am, and he needed to be at Buy More in an hour! He groaned knowing he's so screwed; he didn't have his work uniform with him and knew he needed to get a shower on top of that.

Hailey had felt the change in Chuck almost immediately, opening her eyes and seeing him on the verge of freaking out before noticing the time. She gently grabbed his face to make him look into her eyes; she spoke softly in a soothing voice," Chuck, just breathe okay. Tell me what's wrong."

Chuck was very panic stricken, "I'm going to be late to work. I don't have my Nerd Herd clothing, and I need to get a shower, I am going to be in so much trouble!"

"Chuck, just calm down and it'll be okay; you just go in there and take your shower. I will take of things, trust me."

Chuck wasn't sure how she's able to solve his dilemma; he did as she asked by making his way into the bathroom. Once she heard the water began to run, she grabbed his phone and searched through his contacts to find Morgan's name. Quickly dialing the number and held the phone close while putting on a pair of sweatpants,

Morgan picked up on the second ring. "Hey buddy, didn't expect you to call so late. Where are you?"

"Hey Morgan, this is Hailey."

Morgan sounded unsure, "Hailey? As in the Hailey who came to see Chuck?"

Hailey quickly became irritated, "How many other Hailey's do you know Morgan? Listen, we got a real emergency here. We just woke up, and Chuck's freaking out by not having his work attire, how fast can you get to his things at the apartment?"

Morgan's tone changed upon hearing the seriousness of the situation, "Just walking into the courtyard right now, I can climb in through what we call 'The Morgan Door' and avoid Ellie, so she doesn't think anything's gone wrong."

Hailey relaxed after she knew Morgan was on top of things, "Thank you, Morgan, Chuck's finishing up in the shower right now. Once he's ready, I'm going to swing by there to scoop you up while he heads to Buy More. I know time's working against us, but it'll be alright. Give me a few minutes to get there."

Morgan shifted to missing details he wanted info about, "Sounds like a plan, so how did it go last night; obviously well, if he stayed the night."

Hailey sounded slightly annoyed again, "We had a fun date if that's what you're asking, we came back here to watch some movies and fell asleep. Nothing happened if that's what you're thinking Morgan, got to go." Hailey ended the call before throwing a t-shirt on when Chuck emerged from the bathroom, grabbing the set of keys on the table and her purse before checking the clock.

They needed 45 minutes to get to Echo Park and then Buy More, knowing time's short she placed her hands on his face to focus on her, "What I need you to do Chuck is relax. While you're in the shower, I called Morgan using your phone so he would pick up immediately. He knows you stayed here with me last night; I want you to go straight to Buy More in your Nerd Herder while I swing by the apartment and scoop him up. He'll have your work attire gathered up for you, once we arrive there you can change into your work clothes. If your boss gives you any problems, I can take care of that little bit. Besides, he knew that we spent the day together yesterday. Now give me a kiss before you leave, after all, it's not polite to leave your girlfriend without a goodbye kiss." Chuck wasn't going to disagree with her logic, even better that she insisted on a goodbye kiss.

Leaning down as she requested, giving her a soft tender kiss on the lips which she returned with equal passion before looking back up with a smile, "Now get going, I need to pick up Morgan if we're to make this on time." Chuck gave her a smile before they left the hotel. Seeing that he already climbed into the Nerd Herder, she climbed into a black-colored 2006 Corvette Z06 heading to Echo Park.

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA

Morgan Grimes was sitting at the fountain waiting on the arrival of Hailey; he couldn't believe what he heard. Chuck not only spent the night, but she called him using his phone as well. From what he could gather, they fell asleep watching Netflix and given the late hour after their date he could understand that happening. Looking up after hearing the closing of a door, he saw Devon and Ellie coming out of the apartment wearing their scrubs.

Devon was his usual laid back self, "Hey Morgan, fancy seeing you here."

Morgan tried getting to the point, "Yeah it's a crazy story, Chuck had a bit of an emergency."

Ellie was immediately frantic, "What do you mean Chuck had an emergency? Is he okay? Where is he?" Devon and Morgan could see Ellie going into "Mama-Bear/Over-Protective Mode."

Morgan had no choice; he had to explain Chuck's mysterious disappearance. Making a silent apology to Chuck; Morgan spilled the beans, "Chuck had a date last night."

Devon could not contain his enthusiasm, "Really, that's awesome!"

Ellie was quickly accusatory, "What do you mean he had a date last night; why wasn't I told this… I can't believe he would do something so irresponsible; there's no way he'll be able to pick you up from who knows where he's at and get to work on time! Just wait until I see him!"

Morgan took advantage of Ellie getting winded, "He didn't want me to tell you, he knew how you'd react upon finding this news out Ellie. Anyways, they had a fun time and went back to her hotel to watch some movies. They apparently fell asleep and just woke up not too long ago, he's supposed to be at work and began freaking out because his work clothes were here. She called me and explained the situation, that's why I came here to get his stuff. It's folded up neatly in my bag here, he'll be there in time since he has the Herder."

Devon tried to help her calm down, "Easy there babe, I'm sure he didn't plan on spending the night with this girl. Calm down El, everything will be okay."

Ellie recovered just as pushy as before, "That's easy for you to say, Devon; you know how forgetful my little brother can be!"

Before another word was spoken, they heard and seen a black-colored Corvette Z06 arrive at the complex. Hailey spotted Morgan standing there with two other people, she assumed were Chuck's sister and her boyfriend. Hailey beckons Morgan to get moving, "Morgan! Let's go, time's a wasting!" Devon and Ellie were shocked to see a beautiful female behind the wheel of the high-powered car, what surprised them, even more, was she apparently came to pick Morgan up. Could this be the girl that Chuck had the date with?

"That's my ride, see ya later!" Morgan ran over to the car climbing into the passenger seat and buckled up as the Corvette sped down the road leaving Ellie and Devon speechless, looking at each other in confusion.

Ellie had a dazed and confused look "Did Morgan just get into a nice car with a beautiful girl?"

Devon was glad he wasn't seeing things, "You saw that too? I can't wait to hear this story, come on, we're going to be late."

Ellie nodded in agreement, this was too much to take in at the moment. She was determined to find out about this mystery girl that just picked up Morgan, even more as to why Chuck kept it a secret from her. Time to make a surprise dinner tonight, and even more to make sure Chuck brings his mystery date with him. She hated not knowing about her brother's whereabouts and having a date without being consulted, she will get her answers tonight!

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA

Chuck was a nervous wreck sitting at the Nerd Herd kiosk; he kept looking at his watch every few minutes. His co-workers had given him passing glances wondering why he's not acting like himself, checking the daily log for work orders and invoices to occupy his mind.

Big Mike bellowed shaking him from his thoughts, "Bartowski! Can you explain why you're not wearing the Nerd Herd uniform?"

Chuck trailed off awkwardly, "Well sir, I can explain. You see..."

"Chuck! We're here buddy, got your stuff right here in the bag." Chuck and Big Mike looked towards the Buy More entrance seeing Morgan with his bag along with Hailey walking beside him, this was indeed a surprise.

Once they made it to the kiosk, Hailey began to address Big Mike, "Mr. Tucker, it's my fault why Chuck didn't have his work clothes this morning."

Mike looked surprised, "How so ma'am?"

Hailey launched into an honest explanation, "As you remembered yesterday, you gave Chuck the day off to spend time with me because I traveled up from San Diego to surprise him. We went on a date of course last night, after a wonderful evening he brought me back to my hotel. I asked him to stay so we could watch some movies; we eventually fell asleep and didn't wake up until an hour ago. That's why I called Morgan to get Chuck's work clothes ready because time was against us, I scooped up Morgan to bring him here that way both of them wouldn't be late for their shift."

Mike seemed impressed enough to let things slide, "Well considering that it's because he'd been with you, I'm going to let this slide this time but don't let it happen again." Big Mike stalked off back to his office as Chuck breathed a sigh of relief.

He exchanged looks with Morgan and Hailey before taking the bag, "I'm sorry for putting you in a tough spot; it wasn't my intention at all."

Hailey shook her head dismissively, "I know Chuck; it's something we didn't plan on happening. I guess we got so caught up watching the movies and enjoying each other's company, we just drifted off to sleep before we knew it. Just to be safe, why don't you leave me your sizes? I planned on doing some shopping this morning while you're working, this way I can buy you some extras among other things."

Chuck and Morgan both were shocked at that statement; she grabs the front of his shirt to pull Chuck down giving him a quick kiss on his lips then looks at Morgan. "Thank you for helping out this morning; we couldn't have done this without your help." Shockingly, she gave Morgan a kiss to his cheek that left him speechless.

Looking at them, she gave them one final bit of news, "Chuck, why don't you go change into your work attire, so you're able to work. I should be finished in time for lunch, which I plan on taking you both to. So be good and work hard, I shall see you in a little bit." With that parting shot and a huge smile, she began heading out of the store leaving the two standing like statues.

Morgan was grinning like he was in a relationship with Hailey too, "Chuck, I just got to say this buddy. Your new girlfriend is the coolest by far, she's already surpassing expectations that I require for my 'Morgan seal of approval', and that's before we even have the traditional 'Evening with Morgan' to test her."

Chuck shrugged, "Not sure if she likes sizzling shrimp, guess we can find out at lunch time."

Morgan suddenly turned serious remembering the bad news, "Chuck, I thought I might need to warn you ahead of time. Devon and Ellie know about what happened last night, just giving you a heads up."

Chuck looks at Morgan like his head's about to explode, his eyes went wide knowing he's in major trouble with his sister for not telling her about his secret, "What do you mean Ellie and Devon know? Morgan, how could you tell them?"

Morgan was extremely defensive, "Dude, it's not as if I told them just for the heck of it. I was sitting at the fountain waiting for Hailey to arrive so we could bring you the clothes, I turned around, and there were Devon and Ellie on their way to work when they spotted me. They knew you didn't come home last night and Ellie was having one of her fits, so I had to explain that you had a date and accidentally fell asleep. She went ballistic as usual, of course, Devon was trying to help calm her down when Hailey arrived at that point. Prepare for a phone call from Ellie sometime today."

Dread was all over Chuck's face, "Oh boy, this isn't going to end well for me. Better get these clothes on and pray to make it through the day, much less tonight."

Chuck headed straight to the back while Morgan nodded in agreement, tonight was going to be interesting, to say the least, and lunch was looking more along the same lines. He just shrugs his shoulders and headed off to do some work, maybe this time it'll help make the time speed up, so lunch will arrive faster. He's actually looking forward to having lunch with Chuck and Hailey, that definitely made him smile and put him in a working mood as the other Buy Morians were wondering if the world's really coming to an end.

About three hours later, Morgan walked up to the Nerd Herd kiosk seeing Chuck typing away on the computer. The morning had rushed by, and after covering lunch for everybody else, they started getting hungry too, "Dude, I think today's the first time I enjoyed working."

Chuck immediately stopped his typing and slowly looked up at Morgan with wide eyes, he couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth, "Morgan, did you just hear yourself? Are you feeling okay, because you just said that today's the first time you enjoyed working, that's not like you. Are we on 'Candid Camera' or something or is Ashton Kutcher around ready to pop out saying I've been pranked?"

Morgan nodded over rumbles of his stomach, "Dude, I feel great. Well except that our bellies are moaning about needing food. Besides, I think your girl has something to do with it… how many girls have you dated in the past really liked any of your friends? Jill's the only one I could think of because she's a nerd like us, but how much did she really want to have your friends interact?"

Chuck acknowledged his point sighing in the process, "Well you do have a point, and last night Hailey even mentioned that she doesn't want you to feel left out or abandoned because of us dating. She mentioned that last night was our first date, but wants to include you if we decide to do things that can be done in a group-type of going out. It surprised me after I got out of the shower that she called you using my phone to help out, she even picked you up, and I didn't know she had a car since she flew up here with her uncle from San Diego. That's something I wasn't expecting, and her explaining things to Big Mike really smoothed things over for us."

Hailey reappeared at their sides again, "Well I certainly hope it did, I'm glad to have helped you out of any trouble you could've been in because we enjoyed our evening a little too much. Still, it goes without saying, Morgan being able to get your attire sure saved us that extra time or else we wouldn't have made it."

Morgan and Chuck turned their attention seeing Hailey standing there, exchanging looks with them and double checking the time knowing they haven't had lunch yet. Chuck saw Anna and Skip conversing about some things when he got both of his co-workers attention, "Anna, just letting you and Skip know that Morgan and I are taking our lunch break now. We'll see you when we get back."

Anna could see Chuck, Morgan, and Hailey all standing together. She smiled at them before giving the nod letting them know they would handle things. Chuck turned back to Hailey with a smile on his face, placing his hand in her's before strolling out of Buy More with Morgan in tow to get some much-needed lunch.

SUBWAY / BURBANK, CA

Hailey, Chuck, and Morgan sat down in a booth after getting their drinks and orders. They talked about what happened this morning after she left Buy More, she laughed when Morgan mentioned how everyone looked at him like he was replaced by a machine because of the work he had been doing all morning because he's usually a slacker due to his reputation. Chuck was looking on at the scene, seeing that his best friend and new girlfriend appear to be hitting it off even though they have different gaming preferences. She wanted to include his best friend in some of the things to do together so Morgan wouldn't be a third wheel, much less feel like Chuck had abandoned him. While this was going on, Chuck's phone began ringing. Surprised that he's getting a call at this time of day, he looked at the display to see that Ellie's calling. Morgan whispered to Hailey what happened just before she arrived so she could understand what's going on and what to expect as Chuck answered his phone.

Chuck tried to sound as casual as possible, "Hey El, I thought you and Devon are on call?"

Ellie wasted no time getting right to the point, "We are working, but I'm calling to tell you that we're having dinner tonight. Pot roast to be exact, I also have a couple of bones to pick with you concerning last night."

Chuck acted as innocent as he possibly could, "Last night? Oh, you mean because I never called you since I didn't come home. Look El, there's a reason why I didn't mention it to you."

Ellie "I'm sure there is, you can explain it all to me tonight at dinner. If your mystery girl drives a black corvette, I expect you to bring her too so I can meet her."

Chuck: "I'm not sure if tonight's a good idea, we made plans for this evening."

Ellie snapped in a very critical way, "Change them! I expect you both to be here for dinner tonight, you better have a good reason for keeping this from me too! Ellie disconnected the call leaving Chuck speechless just staring at his phone when he looked back up seeing the curious looks on Hailey and Morgan's faces.

Morgan gave an audible gulp, "Ellie lay down the law?"

Chuck sighed miserably, "You could say that she said we're supposed to have dinner tonight and demands I bring my mysterious girlfriend too. I'm not looking forward to it, though; dinner's going to be a glorified interrogation session. Ellie's going to be in a mood tonight. She pointed out that she's not happy about me meeting Hailey, much less having a date and sleep over a secret from her. She's making pot roast for dinner."

Hailey was fully prepared for this, "It's bound to happen, Chuck, I figured that might happen when I picked up Morgan. He was talking to a couple of people, which I assumed were your sister and her boyfriend since they're wearing doctor scrubs. I'm trained military personnel; I can handle an interrogation. Care to explain what I am in for?"

Chuck sighed even heavier than before, "Ellie makes a mouth-watering pot roast, our favorite meal. Her saying she's making that for dinner, especially after working all day very well means that she wants answers. Ellie has a nasty habit of being like a pit bull when it comes to asking questions, she's not going to let anything go until she has everything answered. Even then she's still going to be pressing the issue more until I fully bare my soul, she's going to pretty much want to know every single thing about you. Her pushiness will come out, seeing where we're at in our new relationship and how far are we want to take it. Whether we're just dating or want to get married, that's one reason why I didn't want her to know about us because of her tendencies to be overbearing and extreme pushiness. She's tried to set me up with her single doctor friends from the hospital, which I never was interested in. Every year for my birthday, she throws a massive party for me and invites all of her friends. The party's not really for me, it's more of a glorified way for me to meet all of them in the hopes of getting a girlfriend after what happened to me with Jill."

Morgan's eyes raised up at that, shocked that Chuck mentioned his ex-girlfriend. He looks over to see Hailey processing the information when he spoke up "You told her about Jill? Don't you think she needs to know the whole story?"

Hailey confirmed Morgan's question taking Chuck's hand in the process, "Yes Morgan, he told me about it on our date when we're sitting at the beach. I knew something's bothering him, so I asked him to tell me. I will know everything else when the time's right Morgan, I knew how much it hurt him sharing that little bit of information. I told him that he didn't need to continue on, it's a very painful memory for him, and the last thing I want him to do is recount an extremely traumatic time of his life. He's been through so much from it sounds, all I want to do, is help him heal these wounds. Like I said, he will tell me everything when he's ready. If his sister wants to press issues, she can do so with me. I'm telling you this much Morgan, if I see her going over the line and upsetting Chuck, then the gloves are coming off."

Chuck smiled appreciatively, "You shouldn't worry so much Hailey, I'm just hoping we can survive her wrath and enjoy dinner without too much bloodshed."

Hailey made sure to drive home a very important point, "Chuck, I need to explain something to you. Where I'm from, you stand up for yourself and your siblings against anybody who comes off as a bully. Ellie maybe your sister and thinks she's protecting you, but if what you're saying's true on the pushiness and attacking. Your sister and I are going to have some issues, you're a 25-year-old grown man, not a little child. I know that things haven't worked out for you the last few years, nothing's ever simple in life. I just want you to know that you have me here to support you, just like Morgan feels the same. Your family may support you, but it sounds like your sister can be seen to tone things down."

Chuck sighed with increased resolve, "I guess you're right. Time to face the music I guess, at least I know you're going to be there with me."

Hailey squeezed his hand even more tightly, "To hell and back Chuck, I'm with you to hell and back."


	6. An Explosive Evening

**A/N: This adventure begins in July 2006 (14 months before Intersect) and Chuck's interaction with this special group will pave things for a very different season, if not series for Chuck. Please read with an open mind and leave reviews, you can even leave me PM's if you want to tell me what you like/dislike about the story or any questions you have about this direction. I have a beta (Chuckfanatic21) this time around to make this look better for everyone with his editing and novelizing skills.**

 **Just for future reference, there are many chapters already written out but my beta needs time to edit them all and my job keeps me gone for a week at a time. Soon as I get on my laptop, I can post the new chapters. Also, these "Episode Titles" that have letters with them (A,B,C, etc) are all basically "bridges" between chapters. For example, the original had a gap between 1 and 2, but 2 to 3 was a titanic size gap. Trust me, it's going to be one helluva ride to take for Chuck lol. I hope you all will like this story and the future sequels I have planned. Please enjoy!**

 **Ah yes, the disclaimer that I don't own Chuck or any of the characters. If I did, what I have planned for this is only the beginning and Chuck would STILL be on the air. With that in mind, let's continue with the journey of our beloved nerd. Next up on the adventure: Ellie wants to meet Hailey, things don't go well according to plans for her. This sets up for events in the future chapters.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2C: AN EXPLOSIVE EVENING

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA

Chuck and Hailey both pulled up to the Echo Park apartment complex in their vehicles. Morgan and Chuck stood next to the Herder as Hailey walked up to them wrapping her arm around Chuck's, smiling at each other and gave Morgan a nod before the three of them made their way to the apartment. Once arriving at the door, Hailey and Chuck exchanged looks before gently pulling him down to give him a soft tender kiss on his lips before smiling back at him. She squeezed his hand to give him extra reassurance before Chuck announced their arrival by pounding on the door.

Devon opens it up with a huge grin on his face, "Chuckster, great to see you bro, and you got a lady with you too. That's awesome!"

"Devon, I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend, Hailey Smith."

"It's very nice to meet you, Hailey."

Hailey shook Devon's hand, "Thank you Devon, my wonderful boyfriend here's told me some interesting things."

"Chuck seems to oversell me a lot when he talks about me."

Hailey grins broadly, "Not from what I hear. Rumor has it your awesome!" Devon laughed and stepped to the side to let everyone inside giving them a fist-bump including Morgan.

Once everyone's gathered in the living room, Devon motioned for them to relax while he went to check up on Ellie, "Hey babe, everything okay in here?"

Ellie was rather short, "Yes Devon, everything's fine as it should be. Has my idiot brother arrived yet?"

Devon motioned for her to calm down, "Whoa babe, easy on the hostility. To answer your question, your brother's here and in the living room with apparently his new girlfriend and Morgan."

Ellie groaned in annoyance, "Morgan's here too! Unbelievable, I wish we could have one day without him here."

"Easy there El, look I know you loathe Morgan. He's your brother's best friend since they were kids, did you also forget he helped your brother out this morning?"

"No Devon, I didn't forget Morgan did one good deed for Chuck. The biggest issue I have is Morgan and Chuck both act like children; Chuck's not going to leave the Buy More as long as he and Morgan keep living in fantasy land."

Ellie brushes past Devon to put the finishing touches on the table and pouring the glasses of wine for everybody, she should be happy that her brother found a girlfriend instead of acting like he betrayed her for not sharing this information. She's his sister, he should confide to her in every detail of his life! She looks up at Devon, who's just watching her with an eyebrow raised. With her eyes glaring at him, she power-walks over to Devon then grabs his hand before marching out to the living room where everyone's assembled. Scanning the room seeing Morgan sitting in the recliner while Chuck's on the sofa with Hailey leaning into his side, her arms clearly wrapped around his left arm with her head laying on his shoulder hearing Morgan going on about some game. Ellie clears her throat to announce her arrival making everyone turn their attention to her, putting her hands on her hip while sending an angry glare towards Chuck.

Ellie cuts right to the point, "Well it's about time you came home! Are you going to introduce me to your new friend here?"

Chuck was in shock seeing the anger radiating off of his sister, he couldn't believe she's acting this way all because he chose not to subject Hailey to the infamous "Ellie Interrogation" that she likes doing to everyone. The relationship was brand new, and he's worried that his sister's pushiness would cause an issue since it's his first experience dating since Jill, Hailey already could feel the tension building and judging from the look on Ellie's face along with her body language it's not a good sign. She gave Chuck's hand a squeeze when they moved to stand up to face Ellie; she would strictly observe the interaction until she was addressed.

Chuck timidly responded, "Look, Ellie, I know you feel a little bit upset right now; It wasn't my intention to be gone the whole night, let alone spending the night..."

Ellie quickly started another rant, "You don't know the meaning of the word upset, especially right now. Why didn't you even have the decency to tell me you had a date? I'm your sister! I need to know these things; you're not supposed to keep things like this a secret from me! Do you know how worried sick I was when you didn't come home, or that you never called me!"

Morgan came pleading to Chuck's defense, "Please El, hear him out."

Ellie snapped harshly at Morgan, "Shut up Morgan! This doesn't concern you, what are you even doing here anyways?" Chuck and Hailey both looked to see Morgan's face as he looks down at the floor.

Chuck had explained to her about Ellie's hatred of Morgan and how much she loathes him despite being her brother's best friend. She didn't like this one bit, bad enough to hear her berate Chuck for not disclosing their relationship but to tear into Morgan wasn't something she wasn't going to tolerate.

Hailey turns consolingly to Chuck and Morgan, "Come on Chuck, let's go to your room and get a week's worth of clothes along with your toiletries. After that, we'll swing by Morgan's so he can do the same." Morgan looks up stunned to hear what Hailey just said, wanting him and Chuck to pack for a week.

This was a surprise; even Ellie and Devon were shocked, "Just where do you think you're going? You still have to work all this week, I don't think it's wise Chuck for you and Morgan to go running off who knows where with someone you just met. Especially when I don't know anything about her, so why not stay here?"

Hailey was extremely blunt in response, "The reason why you don't know anything about me Ellie is simply due to the fact you think Chuck can't do anything without your permission, he's not a child."

Ellie got defensive; something that did not usually happen, "I never said he was a child, he's always getting into trouble, and it's my job to protect him. Unlike you, I know what's best for my little brother! I've known him since the day he was born. You've known him for what, a couple days maybe? What makes you think you can take care of Chuck better than me?"

Hailey called Ellie out on her question, "You sure you really want to know? I honestly don't think your pride can handle it. Devon, you can judge for yourself if you like since I've got nothing to really hide from you."

Devon saw the need to break the tension, "How about we just chill out and relax. We've already got a nice dinner cooked, and the wine's already poured, please stay for my sake. I know how much Chuck and Morgan love Ellie's pot roast."

Hailey looks over to both Chuck and Morgan for what they want to do, seeing as they nodded to confirm Devon's speaking the truth. Standing behind them draping her arms across both Morgan's and Chuck's shoulders almost like a group hug, looking Devon and Ellie both square in the eye as if daring Ellie to say something.

Hailey thinks for a moment and then speaks with less of an edge to her voice, "I will accept your offer Devon under two conditions. The first being that Morgan stays with us for dinner; the other condition is really a minor one. Instead of wine, I'd prefer bottled water for me since I'm driving. Being doctors, you know how much alcohol can affect one's ability and I know you don't want that to happen."

Devon nods in agreement and looks hopefully at Ellie, "You make a valid point, drinking and driving are not something we encourage. What do you say, babe?" The glare had indeed softened; she didn't like losing any type of argument, for any reason. Deep down he knew that she understands; he also knew she goes overboard with the pushiness and overbearing to maintain control of things especially when it comes to her brother.

Ellie concedes without a rational reason to object, "Seeing as though you make a valid point about the drinking, I will accept that. Morgan, you can stay for dinner."

Hailey nods gratefully, "That wasn't so hard now was it? Ellie, please understand that Chuck didn't tell you and Devon about me was because he didn't really know that he would see me again, my visit was completely a surprise and we've only been on one date to this point."

Devon is just thankful tensions have softened, "That's awesome! How about we talk more about this over dinner? I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving."

Everyone agreed as they began moving towards the kitchen, Morgan whispered to Hailey low enough for only her and Chuck could hear, "Thank you, Hailey, for doing what you did."

Hailey smiles dismissively, "That's no problem at all Morgan like I told you before. You're Chuck's best friend, and he thinks the world of you, just because we're together doesn't mean I want him to neglect his friends or family. If I'm to accept him, I'd have to accept everything else about him and that extends to both family and friends. Now let's enjoy this dinner shall we?"

Morgan and Chuck, both nod in agreement as Hailey, accompanied them to the table. Chuck and Ellie sat at the opposite heads of the table with Devon and Morgan sitting across from one another while Hailey sat next to Morgan on Chuck's left side. Once the plates were filled and everyone began eating the very delicious food that Ellie prepared, things began settling down as the group was enjoying themselves with casual conversation. Ellie was carefully observing the interactions between everybody, most notably this Hailey girl and her brother.

Devon could not help but ask about obvious missing details, "Chuckster, care to share with the rest of us how you two met?"

Chuck was smiling as he began thinking back, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Devon, but as luck would have it, we met at the Santa Monica Pier. I was walking along the beach and next thing I know there's a football coming straight at my head, surprisingly I caught the ball before it did any damage."

Devon was very impressed, "Awesome bro, usually you get nailed in the bread-basket when I toss one to you."

Chuck grinned as he continued, "Yeah, thanks for the reminder. I couldn't bask in my glory for long, wasn't even seconds after that happened when somebody decided to run me over like roadkill."

Ellie: "That's why I never wanted you to play sports; you're too clumsy and fragile for any of that stuff."

Chuck: "Ellie, relax okay. It's just an accident, and nobody was hurt."

Devon tried to simmer her down again, "Babe, chill, please. Chuck's right, stuff like that can happen to anybody on the beach."

Ellie pressed on angrily, "Are you serious Devon? This is my brother we're talking about! You know he's a trouble magnet, I'm shocked he wasn't covered in bruises."

Chuck could not hold back his sarcasm, "You know what, forget I said anything."

Ellie scoffed loudly, "Trying to be funny; let's see if you're laughing when getting careless lands you in the hospital!"

Devon tried to get her to see that she was overreacting, "Easy there El, this happened a few days ago. There's no need for you to be hostile."

Ellie defaulted back to an all too familiar refrain, "That's easy for you to say Devon; your brother's not keeping secrets from you!"

Hailey had heard enough and was getting impatient again, "What's this really about Ellie? You're mad at Chuck for not telling you about us? Just for the record, we've only met over the weekend and been on one date. How long were you and Devon dating before you told Chuck about that?"

Ellie didn't say a word; she knew Hailey just trapped her with that question. This girl indeed was a challenge for her, she didn't like how her plans were being changed on her. Changing the subject seems like the best course of action, "If you've only met and been on one date, how come he didn't want to tell me?"

Hailey rolled her eyes, "Ever hear of something called privacy? Could it possibly be that our relationship is brand new to both of us, we want to see how things develop. If we want to continue dating that it's our choice, not anybody else's. Maybe we just didn't want anybody prying into our business, like a pushy older sister?"

The whole table just sat in stunned silent hearing that particular shot being fired, Morgan and Chuck replayed Hailey's words from earlier in their minds. Devon nearly chokes on his food before gulping down his glass of wine to help him swallow, Ellie wasn't expecting that from her brother's mystery girl. Hailey changes her focus on to Devon seeing that he recovered from nearly choking.

Hailey turns her attention toward Devon, "Since Ellie doesn't want to answer my question Devon, maybe you can tell me how long were you and Ellie dating before you met her brother?"

Devon answered pointedly, "Ellie and I were together for about six months when we came here for the summer break, she had told me about him but I never actually met until then."

Hailey thought quickly, "I can understand that school can play a part in that, you both needed the time to really get to know each other and see if things work out. She felt comfortable enough to bring you home and meet her brother, that's about the gist of it right?"

Devon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, pretty much hit the nail on the head."

Hailey made an honest point, "Wouldn't you consider it a double-standard that Ellie waited six months of dating you before she had you meet her brother, whereas now she expects him to spill the beans in just a couple of days after we met?"

Devon quickly closed his mouth. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, he also didn't want to face Ellie's wrath and be kicked out to sleeping on the couch for any length of time. Casting a look to Ellie and finding himself on the receiving end of an angry scowl upon her features, he knew that it's not going to end well for him if he answers honestly.

Hailey smiles kindly; seeing the exchange between the two decides to let Devon off the hook, he doesn't deserve to be punished for being honest, "You don't need to answer Devon, I just wanted you to see things from another point of view. Does it make better sense to you now, why Chuck never said anything?"

Devon agreed, "To me it certainly does, and I know Chuck's a great guy that just hasn't had things easy the last few years."

Hailey concurred, "I agree things haven't been kind to him in the past, but let's not dwell on that. The Past is the past, let's look ahead to the future."

Ellie seemed adept at picking apart statements and getting new ammunition out of them, "Does your future include Chuck?" Once again the heads all turn staring at Ellie in disbelief, it's clear to them Ellie's pushing some kind of vendetta, but they don't know why.

Hailey leans forward with her hands clasped under her chin as in deep thought before staring down the table into Ellie's eyes, the glint of mischief appearing in her eyes and a little grin forms on her face, "That's really hard to say, there's one thing I do know. Always in motion, the future is." The expressions around the table could be described as a comedy moment. Ellie was baffled, Devon was grinning wide, Morgan and Chuck were sitting there with mouths agape.

Morgan was sold at that moment, "Dude! She just quoted Master Yoda! Marry this girl Chuck!"

Chuck looked at his girlfriend in awe. She's not only a gamer; she obviously knows Star Wars enough to quote Yoda and already learned she's a combat fighter pilot for the Navy, "You must've been a big Star Wars fan to quote Master Yoda."

Hailey nodded wearing a grin, "I've seen the entire saga a few dozen times basically; everyone in my family and friends pretty much knows it by heart. Of course, we're also partial to Spaceballs, now that's always a joy to watch."

Chuck asked her while recovering from shock, "You've seen Spaceballs; I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff."

Hailey looked back at him with a twinkle in her eyes, "Are you kidding? Mel Brooks has always made great movies; it's what we call 'stupid comedy' because the antics of the characters just make you laugh while poking fun at other movies like Star Wars and Star Trek."

Devon was impressed at this interaction, "Looks like you and Chuck have some common interests in regards to movies."

Ellie was searching for more ammo and continued with questions as a result, "That's all well in good. What I want to know is where did you come into the whole meeting my brother, I don't understand why the football had anything to with it."

Hailey continued casually, "I was playing beach football with a few friends of mine, the pass was supposed to be heading for me. Unfortunately, the ball went over my head, and when I turned around, there's your brother right there catching it. Since I was unable to stop in time, let's say I literally ran him over. We crashed onto the beach with him taking a double whammy of sorts, his body landing on the sand and me right on top of him."

Morgan looked like he was in a trance, "That's always been a fantasy of mine, some beautiful girl landing on top of me on a beach. Chuck, you're so lucky, buddy."

Devon had to laugh, "Man I got to say Chuckster, that's one awesome way of meeting a girl."

Ellie's aggravation was rising again, "Will you two stop encouraging him, he's lucky that little stunt did not give him a concussion!"

Devon was getting impatient with Ellie's continued outbursts, "Babe, what's wrong with you today? You've been acting all hostile towards our guests all evening, that's so unlike you El."

Ellie glares at Devon that makes him lean back a little at the intensity there. Chuck and Hailey both notice this, he wants to say something but Hailey covers his hand with hers, "I believe I can answer that question for you Devon."

Ellie scoffed again, "Oh really? You think you know everything do you? Why don't you enlighten us."

Hailey sighed in an almost pitying way, "The main problem you have with me and your brother, it's got absolutely nothing to do with him choosing not to confide in you or tell you the second he came home from the beach after our meeting. He didn't even know I was going to be in L.A., to begin with, we've already covered that. On the other hand, you like being in control and have the over-protective instincts like a mother bear would over her cub. The real reason for your hostility towards me is simple, you see me as a threat."

Ellie laughed harshly, "You're a threat to me? How do you figure that?"

Hailey made no effort to hold back, "Like I already said, you like being in control of everything. It's all got to be done your way, or it's not happening at all. Your brother's told me about your little interrogation tactic, that you like grilling for information even if it's none of your business. You don't like having your ways challenged by someone you can't control or intimidate, which you clearly figured out when I turned the questions back on to you earlier. I've been watching how you treat your family ever since I walked into your apartment tonight. You like walking all over them just to assert your control and dominance, to make you feel better about yourself." Ellie was shaking with quiet rage while the rest of the table was taking in all of this conversation.

Hailey took a quick sip while still focusing on Ellie before she continued, "Look, Ellie, I know you care about your brother. Everyone at this table certainly does."

Ellie had a steeled expression, "Yeah we do, I'm still not sure you can put yourself in that category."

Chuck tried reasoning with his sister, "Ellie, please stop being hostile."

Ellie had clearly had enough, "No Chuck, you will listen to me. I don't know where you two met, or what hold she has over you. This has got to stop now!"

Devon had a serious edge to his voice now, "Ellie, you're crossing over the line. Now will you please back off, I'm warning you."

Hailey stood up decided to take control of the situation, "I'm sorry Devon, but it's clear that none of us are welcomed here. I think it's best if we leave, come on Morgan. Let's help Chuck gather some stuff together for the week."

Ellie was outraged now, "Where do you think you're taking my brother!" Hailey gives Chuck and Morgan both a small push towards his room, letting them know she'll handle this.

Once they move on, she decides to give some back to Ellie as her sparkling blue eyes turn into two dark stormy pools of cold ice, "Your brother and Morgan are coming with me, where both of them can feel at home without anybody trashing them for the sheer hell of it. Your issue's clearly with me because I'm not bending to your will or intimidated by you, Chuck's a 24-year-old grown man and you're treating him like he's a small child. You don't approve of me because I'm not one of your co-workers or girlfriends that can help keep him under control or mold him into what your image of the perfect brother should be. That's what this is all about."

Hailey stalks away to check on Chuck and Morgan while Ellie and Devon sat there at the table in disbelief, Ellie was already plotting to keep these two separated knowing his birthday's in a couple months. She's going to throw him a birthday bash and invite all of her friends over to draw his attention, get him to start dating girls that she approves of instead of this mysterious girl. This wasn't over with by a long shot...


	7. Encounters Of Another Kind

**A/N: Please read with an open mind and leave reviews, you can even leave me PM's if you want to tell me what you like/dislike about the story or any questions you have about this direction. I have a beta (Chuckfanatic21) this time around to make this look better for everyone.** **Just for future reference, there are many chapters already written out but my beta needs time to edit them all and my job keeps me gone for a week at a time. Soon as I get on my laptop, I can post the new chapters. Also, these "Episode Titles" that have letters with them (A,B,C, etc) are all basically "bridges" between chapters. For example, the original had a gap between 1 and 2, but 2 to 3 was a titanic size gap. Trust me, it's going to be one helluva ride to take for Chuck lol. I hope you all will like this story and the future sequels I have planned. Please enjoy!**

 **Ah yes, the disclaimer that I don't own Chuck or any of the characters. If I did, what I have planned for this is only the beginning and Chuck would STILL be on the air. With that in mind, let's continue with the journey of our beloved nerd.**

 **Next up on the adventure: Casino back to wheeling and dealing, and a couple of familiar faces will be appearing. Also, there's a little reference to a certain redhead lol.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2D: ENCOUNTERS OF ANOTHER KIND

LOEWS HOLLYWOOD HOTEL / HOLLYWOOD, CA

Chuck Bartowski found himself in what's becoming his new favorite position, waking up after a great night of sleep with Hailey snuggled up in his arms. His only regret was dinner was a bit of a disaster, given the unfortunate hostile attitude they received from Ellie. He thought his sister would be at least happy for him that he met someone that obviously cares; it became obvious that Ellie was more focused on yelling at him. Not just disclosing their relationship, but pointing out how he's always clumsy or causing trouble. Devon was right in regards to how they met, accidents do happen, and it's not like he intentionally set out to find himself in that predicament. He only wished that he and Hailey met in some other kind of way, at least they can laugh about it when their kids ask how they met. Immediately, his mind came to an abrupt stop upon that last thought. _'Kids with Hailey; where did that come from?'_. While wondering where that popped up all of a sudden, shifting his head to see her sleeping comfortably against him with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile at that, seeing her looking completely relaxed made it look even more natural.

Glancing back to the nightstand noting the time, he knew it's time to get ready for another day at the Buy More. He eased himself out of bed trying not to wake her up, after making his way to the bathroom he began his daily morning routine before heading to work. About thirty minutes later, after the showering and brushing his teeth did Chuck feel ready to take on the day. Once he exited the bathroom, he notices Hailey's still in the bed sleeping which's odd to him. Looking at the time seeing that it's shortly after 8am, he disregards the concern knowing how it's early morning and she could use some more rest after the events of last night. Taking one last look at her, he leans down and softly kisses her cheek after brushing the hair back from her face before walking out the door shutting it softly. After making sure he had his room key, he walks to the next room before knocking rapidly on the door.

Morgan opens the door already dressed and ready to go, they make their way to the elevator as Morgan can't contain his excitement anymore after the doors shut heading for the lobby, "Dude, your girl rocks! I mean seriously, this place is like off the chain."

Chuck acknowledges the hospitality, "Well Morgan, it's a four-star hotel after all. It surprised me that she called her uncle to set the room up for you, she didn't have to do that."

Morgan was very grateful, "Yeah I know, she surprised me even more last night defending both of us against Ellie. My approval for her continues to go up, because of that I've already decided that she doesn't have to go through the whole 'Evening With Morgan' your previous girlfriends had to endure. What else does she need to do in order to prove her worth? She's a gamer, she can quote Star Wars, and she's already mentioned that because I'm your best friend she wants me to feel included in your activities. Where else are you going to find someone as cool as her?"

Chuck shrugs absentmindedly, "The closest I could think of was Jill, but I don't foresee Hailey being capable of doing that to me. I'm the first guy she's dated since high school, her career's very important to her, and another plus is, I've never once seen anybody stand up to Ellie when it came to either of us."

Morgan nodded in full agreement before pressing on about Chuck's last big secret, "Yeah buddy that surprised me too. Speaking of secrets, have you told her about the whole Stanford story?"

Chuck sighs heavily, "I've meant to, but I don't want her to pity me or scare her away. We're taking things slow; I don't know how she's going to react when the time does come." Morgan nods his head in understanding when the elevator comes to a stop, and the doors open up revealing the lobby, walking out to the parking garage heading to the Nerd Herder knowing this way traffic's not as bad from here compared to Echo Park.

CATAMARAN RESORT HOTEL & SPA / SAN DIEGO, CA

A.J. Casino sat in his office looking over the latest reports from his properties, as he predicted Jackson agreed with his business assessment and gave him the green light to begin working on the projects. Checking the latest real-estate listings, he even expanded his search for Coronado and found, even more, places. Writing in his notes all the details of the places he liked and the agent responsible for the listing, looks like it's time for more purchases from a certain store along with enlisting some help. Clicking on to the Buy More website and scrolling down to find what he needed, making the phone call to Buy More Corporate to inform them of what he needs and requests the assistance of two people. Once that's taken care of, he made two more phone calls and gives out instructions. After noticing the time, he decides to get some breakfast since he checked on the status of the projects.

Upon leaving his office and heading towards Market Cafe, he notices Victor Ortiz getting off the phone with a frown on his face that draws Casino's attention, "Something the matter Gunny?"

Victor Ortiz first encountered Casino and friends when he was just a Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines, after being forced out due to nearly having a crushed leg from having a building blown out from under him. After years of painful rehab, Casino had told the young man that if needed anything to let him know. Victor definitely needed a job since the injury left him on just a fixed income, Casino offered him a job and even more by having David come join them on the weekend. David had read the file on Ortiz, he gave Victor a chance to join his group if he could pass the PFT's according to his standards in two months. When the time came, Victor found himself still in qualified shape despite knowing it wasn't his best. David gave him a job, and the rest was history, now he finds himself at a rank of Lieutenant and works alongside Casino as his number two.

Victor takes the latest photographs from the machine before walking over joining Casino, "You could say that a little bit sir, it's nothing really."

Casino slaps him on the back as they keep walking, "How about you join me for breakfast, and while we get our bellies full you can fill me in on what's troubling you. Something from the phone call and the photos you carrying leads me to believe that it's important." Victor just nods as they head into Market Cafe for some much-deserved breakfast.

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA

Chuck was doing his normal chores at the Nerd Herd kiosk, making sure everything was taken care of. He smiled seeing the backlog of repairs were taken care of when Morgan came up to the desk smiling, Chuck immediately put his guard up because Morgan looked really cheerful as Morgan handed him an invoice.

The excitement was all over Morgan's face, and his voice was full of enthusiasm, "Dude, look at this order! 20 Dell XPS M2010 have been purchased online and the address to be delivered to is San Diego!"

Chuck was understandably skeptical, "Why would someone order laptops from here and want it delivered nearly 200 miles away?"

Morgan shook his head before going into more detail, "Well technically, it's being delivered to Coronado. That's not all Chuck, the name of the purchaser was A.J. Casino!" Chuck's eyes went wide before snatching the order out of Morgan's hands, his eyes scanning the entire order and found that indeed Casino had made the purchase.

Looking back up to Morgan in shocked silence, the voice of Big Mike could be heard, "Bartowski! You and Grimes get your butts in gear! You've been requested for a job in San Diego. Buy More Corporate received a phone call earlier this morning for you both to deliver those laptops among other tasks down there; the laptops are being transported from our Distribution Center to Bob Hope and by plane to San Diego. That plane's leaving in 90 minutes, I suggest you get moving and pack a bag!" Big Mike stalked off leaving the two staring at one another.

Morgan couldn't contain his excitement as he let out a cheer drawing looks from others before ignoring him to continue with their tasks. Chuck couldn't believe it, something felt a little off about this. Why would an extremely important man like A.J. Casino want a job done by a Nerd Herder along with purchasing laptops from the same store? It's not making any sense to him; he got a nagging feeling in the back of his head that perhaps his new girlfriend could have something to do with it. After all, Casino did stop by the apartment before their first date to have a chat with him and confirmed that he's her uncle.

Morgan rang the bell to get his attention, "Dude! You're spacing out again, thinking about the fun and excitement we can do?"

Chuck tried to sound convincing, "Sorry buddy, just over-thinking things as usual. Sounds like a great time if we can finish up early enough, I need to get my gear from the Herder before we head back to the hotel to pack our bags."

Hailey's voice suddenly hit the room, "Actually sweetie, you won't have to worry about that." Hailey strolls up to the kiosk with a smile, they both see her wearing blue jeans and a pink-colored shirt. She gives Morgan a quick hug and before Chuck comes around from behind the desk giving her a quick kiss on her lips, wrapping her arms around him.

Chuck is smiling as they break apart, "Everything okay? You were still sleeping when I left this morning."

Hailey blushes slightly, "That's sweet of you to be concerned, it's just one of those mornings I didn't want to get up early and take advantage of the down time. I take it that we're taking a trip?"

Morgan goes into an excited rant about their newest assignment, "Big Mike wants us to go to San Diego for a little work, he got a call from Buy More Corporate wanting us to deliver some laptops among other things down there. Said that we're supposed to fly down with them and meet one of his representatives to the location, the request came from Mr. Casino, isn't that your uncle?"

Chuck notices Hailey's puzzled look, seeing she doesn't know what to make of it. Originally, he thought she had something to do with it due to their connection. He gently tilts her head up with his hand under her chin to gauge the look in her eyes. Clearly, something's bothering her, and he's not sure what to do, "Are you okay? Something's clearly bothering you about all of this, what is it?"

Hailey is still rather puzzled, "I'm not really sure honestly. He called me about an hour ago, said I needed to check us out of the hotel and turn the Vette into the rental car for another vehicle to fit the three of us on the trip to Bob Hope where we're meeting the plane. After the call, I packed up all of our bags and even used the spare key for Morgan's room to get his bags also packed to save us extra time. Traffic's bad enough without the back-tracking we'd be doing, I'd have to drive to get the other rental and head back to the hotel plus pack up everything before meeting up with you two. I called ahead to switch out the cars, a silver Toyota Corolla. I figured that saved you time from dealing with everything, and you wouldn't have to worry about being late."

Morgan was grinning broadly, "You see Chuck, that's another thing I like about her. She's constantly thinking ahead about things, she's right that we'd be late and you know that wouldn't look too good for us."

Chuck nods in agreement, "You're right Morgan, I guess we'd better get going."

CATAMARAN RESORT HOTEL & SPA / SAN DIEGO, CA

After enjoying a decent breakfast with Victor, the mood of A.J. Casino turned from great to downright pissed off. When he saw the photos of the two unwelcomed guests at his resort along with the background checks, his blood pressure soared from the boiling he felt. Victor was given the assignment to monitor the two and keep him in the loop. Casino notices the time, knowing the arrival of equipment was soon. It's time to make some phone calls and gather the boys together for a meeting.

He sent out a group text for them to meet at the usual spot in a few minutes, picking up the phone in his office and dialing a familiar number before the voice picked up on the other end, "Casino, what an unexpected surprise to hear from you."

Casino got right to the point, "Wish the feeling's mutual Spyder; I seem to have a little bit of a problem."

Spyder replied a little sarcastically, "Problems…you? What about your plans for global domination? Not as easy as you thought it'd be I take it."

Casino wasn't in the mood for joking around and replied with a threat, "Very funny Spyder, maybe I should contact a certain redhead in the DEA and tell her you're smoking up their evidence because you're talking crazy shit."

Spyder glossed over his comment, "Yeah you do that, and remind her to bring whips and chains because the cuffs are getting too boring. Now, what's really going on down there?"

Casino cut to the chase, "Gunny just found out we have two of your esteemed agents down here at my resort. Any idea on why they're here in San Diego area especially? Matter of fact, what's that low life slimeball doing on my turf anyways?"

Spyder clearly didn't think the activities of a few agents were his problem and sounded irritated now, "I really don't know A.J; there's no operations going on in the Pacific or Mexico areas whatsoever, you know he likes the high life."

Casino was unmistakably blunt, "Well he's about to get tossed out on his ear, you know that roommate of his that he framed and got kicked out from Stanford?"

Spyder interest perked up, "What about Bartowski? You know something I don't?"

Casino relaxed some now that he had Spyder's full attention, "Actually, I know quite a few things about him. He's on his way down here for a job with the new houses I acquired for our future training quarters, plus he's also dating Hailey."

Spyder asked a rather obvious question, "You don't say, does David know about this yet?"

Casino wanted things to get back on track, "No he doesn't, but the bald eagle does. That's a different story, though, back to the matter at hand. You know if they cross paths, the prick will most certainly gloat about his lofty status, and you remember what happened the last time Chuck was in a relationship. The douchebag not only framed Chuck to get him kicked out, but he also timed it to where Bartowski would arrive to see him in the middle of having sex with the girlfriend. Imagine how you would feel. Not only getting expelled but finding your girlfriend in bed with another guy on the same day."

Spyder had disgust in his voice now, "The slime ball wouldn't be alive that's for sure, what do you need me to do and how much time do I have?"

Casino voice rose quickly, "I suggest you contact him and his partner, they need to be out of here ASAP. The guys are on the way over, and you know that once they're informed of you know who. Let's just say you could have two stars added to the wall, one's a definite, but we don't want to add the partner. I believe your people call it 'collateral damage'? You have maybe ten minutes, sorry but the boys should be here, and I don't want to keep them waiting. We have important matters to take care of. Your two agents would, of course, want to stick their noses into our business, especially him and his ego."

Spyder assured Casino he would handle things and moved on to something else, "I'm on it. Have you heard anything new about the upcoming operations?"

Casino sighed again, "Not a peep, but I've been keeping up with what's going on in the desert. Figure that they'll want us to start mobilizing in the next 72 hours keep in touch Spyder." Casino disconnects the call before the reply was given, cursing to himself that it took much longer than it did. He left his office immediately heading for the beach when Victor handed him another photo, looking at it carefully before letting out a low growl. He hands the photo back to Victor with a nod, both men return to the tasks at hand.

AIRFIELD TRAINING CENTER CODENAME: NEW MILLENNIUM BEACH

David Smith stood off to the side watching his head instructor give his briefing on the course outline of the flight training schedule for the rookies or nuggets as Hugh "Pops" Thompson calls them. The training was extreme, to say the least, here it's more like going through five years of hell. He'd been on the phone earlier with his boss after reading reports about the increasing threats of the insurgents within the continued Global War On Terror, he knew the time was approaching for him to mobilize the entire group together. The vibration from his cell phone caught his attention, looking at the screen to see who's calling made him grimace.

Walking out of the room to answer the call, he put the phone up to his ear. "Smith here sir, what's the situation?"

Jackson got right to the point speaking very fast, "As you know the situation overseas has been getting worse. I want Delta, Echo, and Fox Teams mobilized for a Code-Red. If things keep escalating as I fear they will, I want them deployed in 48 hours. Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie teams are on Code-Orange with them ready to deploy in 72 to 96 hours."

David sighed with tension, "I understand sir, this was coming sooner or later. I shall contact our people and pass the word to the groups."

"Very well Smith, carry on and I will stay in touch." Jackson ended the call as David glanced down at it, he growled to himself knowing full well he hated being right when it came to this kind of thinking. Taking a deep breath to get his emotions back under control, he headed for the Operations Center to make the announcement to everyone under his command.


	8. Another San Diego Surprise

**A/N: Please read with an open mind and leave reviews, you can even leave me PM's if you want to tell me what you like/dislike about the story or any questions you have about this direction. I have a beta (Chuckfanatic21) this time around to make this look better for everyone with his editing and novelizing skills.**

 **Just for future reference, there are many chapters already written out but my beta needs time to edit them all and my job keeps me gone for a week at a time. Soon as I get on my laptop, I can post the new chapters. Also, these "Episode Titles" that have letters with them (A,B,C, etc) are all basically "bridges" between chapters. For example, the original had a gap between 1 and 2, but 2 to 3 was a titanic size gap. Trust me, it's going to be one helluva ride to take for Chuck lol. I hope you all will like this story and the future sequels I have planned. Please enjoy!**

 **Ah yes, the disclaimer that I don't own Chuck or any of the characters. If I did, what I have planned for this is only the beginning and Chuck would STILL be on the air. With that in mind, let's continue with the journey of our beloved nerd. Next up on the adventure: Back in San Diego, Casino wheels and deals, and some familiar faces make a cameo appearance lol. Chuck & Hailey get devastating news.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2E: ANOTHER SAN DIEGO SURPRISE

CATAMARAN RESORT HOTEL & SPA / SAN DIEGO, CA

A.J. Casino arrived at the designated meeting point where six other people were sitting in lounge chairs, he went to sit down when his eyes came upon the two people he didn't want to see. Checking the time on his phone, he knew the time limit expired for what he wanted to be done. Unfortunately, it looked like the message wasn't delivered, and he most certainly would take matters into his own hands. Before anything could be said, seven cell phones all beeped at the same time for an incoming message. Looking around they all knew the same thing, that's not a good sign. Once the seven phones were out and opened up the message, they indeed had the answer since the message came from David Smith. Casino signals for them to come closer due to the news he needs to share.

Casino gave a brief refresh, "Now you guys know about that Chuck guy you briefly met in Santa Monica, the one where Hailey steam-rolled. Well just so you know, the two are currently dating."

Hollywood grinned broadly, "Sounds like we get to have some fun."

Casino had shown mild amusement before he continued, "Not really, I had already had a little chat with Chuck a few days ago, and she's perfectly fine with him. He told me that he knew all about the Brian fiasco, she also told me about what happened to him in his previous relationship. Those two both been hurt in the same time frame and this is the first relationship either of them has had since then, now one of the reasons I want you to be here is because Hailey and Chuck are on the way here. Gunny's on the way with the shuttle to the airport to pick them up while Jay and Scott handle the unloading of the laptops I ordered, Chuck's going to wire up the houses I just purchased in Coronado along with the Training Academy section down at Long Island. Hailey will be with him along with his best friend Morgan, figured they would like some down time in between the jobs."

Maverick shot Casino an impressed look, "Wheeling and dealing as always, now you're adding match-making to your arsenal. What's going to be next?"

Casino face turned annoyed, "Now we got another problem to deal with, something that none of us knew about. We've got two unwanted guests here, and Gunny pointed it out to me before I contacted you for the meeting. Apparently, we've been invaded by a couple of Spyder's friends."

Wildfire seemed to take this news as a personal insult, "What the hell are a couple of spooks doing here?"

Casino shrugged with an air of boredom, "Don't know, I already contacted Spyder, and he didn't know about them being here. One thing I do know, Hailey's boyfriend and the guy spook were roommates in college. He screwed Chuck over real good. I don't want them to cross paths; he's one of those arrogant pricks that likes showing how much they're above everyone else. Let's make sure they get the message, but first, let's alert Gunny."

Casino picked up his cell phone and dialed Victor's number. Three rings later, he answered," You rang sir?"

Casino was blunt, "Spooks are still here Gunny, what's your ETA?"

Victor gave a casual response, "About five minutes out, something wrong sir?"

Casino had a slight change of plans, "Those two spooks left their phones in the room, I already had the room cleaned out and packed their bags so they can leave. Delay yourself a bit; take our guests to get something to eat since it's really lunch time. That should give us plenty of time to get them out of here."

"You got it, sir, Gunny out." After disconnecting the call, Casino looked at his comrades and nodded before getting out of the chair.

They accompanied him on the walk to another set of chairs near the beach, looking at the two agents with disgust. The male agent was clearly enjoying himself while his female partner laid back soaking in the sun before the shadow of Casino shielded them; both of them looked up as the male agent had a smug grin on his face thinking this was just a manager or some suit for the resort.

Casino spoke pointedly, "Are you both enjoying yourselves?"

Bryce Larkin responded in his usual egotistical manner, "As a matter of fact we are, just need to get a little bit of service around here. Maybe you can be a nice little gopher boy, we need some drinks out here since nobody waited on us."

Casino smiled with a false sense of kindness that Bryce missed, "Let me take care of that, perhaps a bucket of drinks should quench your thirst. What brings you to our resort if I may ask?"

Bryce responded casually, "Well certainly as it's none of your business, but we're just stopping over before me and my girlfriend here journey to L.A. and see an old college roommate of mine. I figured that after four years of no contact, he'll be shocked to see me."

Casino looks over to see Artman and Gambino carrying two buckets, it looks like Larkin's about to get his wish of quenching his thirst. Casino folded his arms as Larkin sat up, seconds later both him and his partner were on the receiving end of buckets of water thrown in their faces! Bryce was livid; he'd never been so humiliated in his whole life. He looks over to see Sarah's feeling the same way; they both begin getting to their feet before getting shoved back down. Casino removes his sunglasses and glares at both of them daring them to try something.

Casino's expression is a threatening stare down, "Consider this your warning Agents Larkin and Walker! Don't look so surprised that I know who you are; my connections are well above either of your pay grades and security clearances! If you had your phone on you, this wouldn't have happened because your boss would've already told you to report back to Langley. Now your stuff's already been removed from your room and already secured into your vehicle, I suggest you hit the road."

Bryce shot back angrily, "I don't know who you think you are, you're not going to get away with this!"

Casino gave a harsh laugh, "What are you going to do Larkin? Plant a bogus piece of evidence from your last operation under my bed and alert your bosses? This isn't Stanford, and I'm not the roommate you screwed over! As far as your plans on going to L.A. and see the same guy, that's not happening either! I suggest you and the little girlfriend here leave the property, or else I will have you escorted off by my agents have absolutely zero authority here! We're on American soil; CIA has no jurisdiction on domestic soil! Maybe you should double check Executive Order 12333 or perhaps my lawyers can recite it for you after I personally call your bosses and their bosses!"

Bryce tried to sound threatening, "I'm going to report this to Graham and let him handle this, and he won't let this go unpunished."

Casino scoffed, "Yeah, you do that Larkin. You can save me the trouble of telling Langston that his agents just cost him his reservation for his planned vacation to Italy next month. Now run along like good little spooks."

Bryce and Sarah began heading up the beach, she grabbed Bryce's hand to lead him away while shooting glares at everyone. He silently vowed to extract his revenge when the time comes. Once Bryce and Sarah were gone, Casino notified security to alert him once those two had left the premises. He wasn't going to subject his arrivals to a confrontation with those two spooks.

Twenty minutes later, the text message came from his security to confirm the departure of Walker and Larkin. Casino looks up and sees Gunny in the shuttle arriving with the newest arrivals and welcomes them openly; returning to his casual laid back self from this morning as he offered his greetings, "Chuck and Morgan, welcome to San Diego. As you already know, I placed an order for those laptops and wanted you here for a very specific reason. I just recently purchased a few houses down in Coronado area; they need to have the newly installed televisions hooked up."

Morgan seemed slightly disappointed, "You wanted us to come down here to wire-up your new electronics?"

Casino seemed to notice this, "Partly, but I also have a facility that needs attention. That's where Hailey comes in as part of the equation, the facilities located at Halsey Field at North Island NAS."

Hailey smiled guessing the full extent, "I guess that means you got Jackson's approval for the new training academy?"

Casino grinned rather brightly, "Yes it does, the houses I purchased will be for the new recruits. I already explained the details to Jackson before he approved it, besides it makes it easier on the Navy to keep base housing and the VOQ's free for the others to use. However, I'm not sure if we're going to have much time as we were hoping for when this was arranged."

Hailey looked puzzled, "What do you mean Uncle A.J.?"

Casino made sure to keep his tone casual "Check your phone for the latest text message; you'll have your answer sweetheart."

Hailey didn't like the sound of that, even more, was her facial expression from reading the text. Chuck could see the crestfallen look on her face, he knew that something happened even though he wasn't sure what the details were. Casino decided to help them out by giving a quick order to the assembled group.

Casino turned his attention to Morgan, "Morgan, why don't you accompany Gunny and these guys to the Tower. Get your room settled before we take the laptops to Coronado."

Morgan nodded gratefully, "You got it, sir. Thank you for allowing me to tag along."

Casino shook his hand, "Your Chuck's best friend, besides Hailey's the one to suggest you tag along. Go have some fun Morgan, that's an order!"

Morgan nodded before scurrying off to where the rest of the group was assembled; Hailey took Chuck's hand before walking towards the beach. She pulled him down with her as they sat on the beach, much like they done in Santa Monica. Wrapping his arm around her, Hailey leaned against her boyfriend with tears in her eyes.

Chuck spoke quietly, "Sweetheart, can you tell me what's wrong? You were fine until A.J. had you check your phone, what happened?"

Hailey was crestfallen, "Our unit's been alerted, half the group's being deployed in the next 48 hours. My group's expected to do the same in 72 to 96 hours. That means our time here will be cut short than what he planned, tomorrow it looks like we'll be reporting in and prepare for deployment. You know that communication's going to be few and far between us out there, it could be days that we won't be able to email home. Just wanting to let you know beforehand if you don't hear from me for at least a week, we're going to be flying missions around the clock, and all the time we'll have to relax most likely be catching up on sleep. I was hoping we'd have more time, I'm really sorry Chuck."

Chuck sighed squeezing her, "It's okay really; we knew this was coming sooner or later. Just promise me one thing; I know you can't guarantee anything being in a war zone. I really want you to come back to me alive and well, but like you told me before there's no such thing as a safe war, so I understand. I may not like it, but this is the career path you've chosen before I came into your life. I will support you like a good boyfriend should. I'm going to worry about you out there, at least you'll have friends with you watching your back."

Hailey steeled herself, "Come on sweetie, let's go check in and see what Uncle A.J. has planned for us. I want to enjoy what little time we have left together." With that Chuck got to his feet before extending his hands to help bring Hailey up, wrapping her arm around his holding him close to her as they made their way back up to the lobby of the resort. They knew time was short, but they were determined to make the most of it together.


	9. Getting Back To Normal

**A/N: After being on the road for a week, I finally returned. Thanks to both dahleman and Chuckfanatic21 for their editing and novelizing skills. In case you forgot, or need a reminder. T** **here are many chapters already written out, my job keeps me gone for a week at a time. My collaborators can edit them, but I don't take my laptop on the road with me for safety reasons. As soon as I get on my laptop, I can post the new chapters. Also, these "Episode Titles" that have letters with them (A, B, C, etc.) are all basically "bridges" between chapters. For example, the original had a gap between 1 and 2, but 2 to 3 was a titanic size gap. Trust me, it's going to be one helluva ride to take for Chuck lol. I hope you all will like this story and the future sequels I have planned. Please enjoy!**

 **Ah yes, the disclaimer that I don't own Chuck or any of the characters. If I did, what I have planned for this is only the beginning and Chuck would STILL be on the air. With that in mind, let's continue with the journey of our beloved nerd. Next up on the adventure: Everything returns to normal for Chuck and company, but there's something more sinister brewing back at Langley.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2F: GETTING BACK TO NORMAL

KO OLINA BEACH VILLAS RESORT / KAPOLEI, HI

Chuck Bartowski was relaxing in his resort room, thinking back to the drama that ensued just prior to his 25th birthday. Because of it, for the first time he was not home for his birthday. While they were able to email and chat on Skype, being deployed in a war zone meant that time for Hailey was a very limited resource. She had to get all the sleep she could during what little down time there was. Partly due to limited communication, he'd been constantly worried about the safety of his girlfriend, no matter the reassurances from Casino that everything would be fine. Chuck knew the separation anxiety would be hard; he didn't have any idea it would be this hard.

Ellie noticed Chuck's worry, and gave him a lecture claiming that Hailey didn't love him or else she would be there for his birthday. He explained to Ellie yet again that Hailey was currently deployed overseas in the fight against terrorism. Ellie once again ranted that Hailey wasn't the right girl for him because she didn't have a safe job, and the long distance would destroy any relationship they did have. Chuck knew full well Ellie would never change using his birthday party to introduce him to her co-workers, hoping he would end up with one of them. He asked his sister nicely to please forego the annual birthday party and to not introduce him to other women.

Much to his dismay, Ellie told him that the party was going on as planned and he would meet someone there that she deemed a safe and sure even started up on the Buy More rant again, saying Chuck needed to improve his life and Hailey wasn't going to settle for some electronics repair guy making $12 an hour. Chuck bit his tongue to keep from saying something he would regret to his sister. He needed to get away from the drama he knew would happen if the arguing continued. Casino had told Chuck after his first breakdown worrying about Hailey that if he needed someone to talk to that understood everything, or needed advice he couldn't get from anybody else, to give him a call no matter what time it was. Chuck took Casino at his word and called him, he explain to him about the little argument he just had with Ellie and how she still didn't approve of his relationship with Hailey. Casino calmly told Chuck first to relax and head to Bob Hope Airport, where he'll meet him there with the private jet.

Casino knew that Chuck needed time away from Burbank, especially away from Ellie. He had a major project that was perfect to help Chuck clear his mind. Not only would it get him away from Burbank, and it would also benefit some of Casino's properties. That project was a complete systems update to all his properties in Hawaii, which could take up the next 9 to 12 months. On the way to Burbank, Casino had contacted Buy More Corporate and spoken to Moses Finklestein, the Buy More owner. Casino told him he needed Chuck for this long-term project. Moses agreed and made sure the proper steps were taken in the Buy More system.

When Casino told Chuck about the project and that he had cleared it with Buy More Corporate, Chuck was worried about the expenses of being away. But that was only until Casino gave him a black American Express Centurion! He explained to Chuck that all expenses would be personally covered by him. What Chuck didn't know was this project was the biggest test for Chuck in the eyes of Casino for the future, given the talent that Chuck has with computers and electronics. He wanted to see for himself how truly gifted Chuck was and how deep that talent would take him. Casino wanted Chuck to pass his test; it would mean a permanent job with Casino, and Chuck's days at the Buy More would be over. He was secretly hoping Chuck could start a new life that included Hailey.

Chuck was incredibly grateful. The long hours he had put in over the last ten months in Hawaii were clearly something he needed to keep his mind off Hailey. During the time he spent working on the computer systems of all the different properties, he had gotten a tan, and slowly built up some muscle and endurance. He even had an additional job thrown his way when Casino told him that a friend of his named Donald had a hotel there that could benefit from his touch. Little did Chuck know who this friend was until he looked up the address. It was indeed something he would always remember.

Chuck was pulled from his thoughts when his phone vibrated and he saw the incoming call was from Casino. Wondering what was going on, he answered, "Good evening Mr. Casino, I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

Casino clearly thought Chuck's politeness was unnecessary by his tone, "Chuck my boy, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to be so formal with me. Just plan Casino or A.J. is fine with me, how's the job going?"

Chuck relaxed and became more casual, "I just finished up the last one today, you're right that those systems needed that upgrade. They should be good to go for the next two or three years at least."

Casino's enthusiasm burst through the phone, "Outstanding Chuck! I also have some good news for you, I just got off the phone with Hailey's father and the group completed their missions. They're given the green light to return home and should be back here in the next 48 hours."

Chuck was excited, but also worried about his girlfriend, "That's great news indeed, is Hailey okay?"

In an effort to reassure him, Casino quietly continued, "She's fine Chuck. She did have a minor injury from a mission early on. Everything came back fine and she's completely healthy with no side effects."

Chuck sighed in relief, "I'm just glad that she and everyone else is okay."

Casino readily agreed, "That they are Chuck. Pack your bags and get some sleep. In the morning, you will be given a ride to the airport. My jet will be waiting for you to bring you back to San Diego."

After disconnecting the call, Casino looked at his phone with a grin on his face. He had already talked with his people at the properties to see how things were working since Chuck upgraded the systems. They all agreed that everything was running like clockwork and worked better than last time the system was updated. Chuck has passed his test with flying colors. Sitting back in the lounge chair and enjoying the ocean scenery, he was already thinking ahead to the next step of his plan

NORTH ISLAND NAS / SAN DIEGO-CORONADO, CA

After being away for most of ten months working in Hawaii, Chuck Bartowski was extremely grateful to be back in California. While he was working on the project in Hawaii, he'd been home once. Casino had given him nearly five weeks off; from just before Thanksgiving till just after Christmas. Chuck spent the entire time with Ellie and Devon. During that time Ellie had been remarkably civil. When Casino informed Chuck he was getting time off for the holidays, Chuck was concerned about getting the job done, as well as getting paid. He had only been in Hawaii since mid-September, and still had several months of work to do. He was told the time off was a gift from Casino for work well done, and that he'd still be paid. Furthermore, he didn't need to work at the Buy More while he was home. Casino explained that family was important, and he wanted Chuck to spend the holidays with his sister and her boyfriend, not working. Casino had called Moses Finkelstein again, and made clear that Chuck was still under contract and doing fabulous work.

Chuck had enough down time that he worried about Hailey. Despite the small quarrels with his sister over his relationship with Hailey, they still had an enjoyable holiday season albeit Ellie didn't like her baby brother being so far away from her watchful eye. She was surprisingly not too upset with him for being gone over his birthday. He explained again that he was doing some work for a prestigious resort owner and all his costs were covered, Ellie was somewhat glad that he was getting paid a bit more for being contracted to this job. However, what neither of them knows was how much exactly Chuck was being paid by Casino. The project allowed Chuck to be more active. He was moving around and carrying equipment, plus doing all the labor. This was a stark contrast to his job at the Buy More; sitting in a chair behind a kiosk and doing a few routine installs. Chuck was happy when Devon noticed the changes in his body. Devon commented that Chuck had a bit more tan and his small frame had filled out some from the work. Chuck put on a few pounds of muscle, but still had his lanky frame. Still it was enough of a change for Devon to notice, which was indeed something.

Chuck's thoughts shifted back to the present when he landed in San Diego. Now he was back in California, hopefully for the foreseeable future. After meeting up with Casino at the airport, they travelled together by limousine to Halsey Field at Long Island Naval Air Station in Coronado. They were here to welcome everyone home. Chuck was amazed how many people were there, and he was introduced to some of them. These were friends and family members of Hailey's comrades. The moment finally arrived when the C-2AR Greyhound touched down and arrived at its final destination, everyone was about to be reunited with their loved ones. Chuck prepared himself for the assault he knew was coming once Hailey's eyes found him; she quickly dropped her duffle bag and sprinted ahead towards her boyfriend. She jumped into his arms and wrapped herself into his embrace, holding onto him with a death grip that in Chuck's mind had surpassed Ellie's own infamous "Hug Of Doom." Once she loosened her grip, Hailey gave Chuck the most passionate kiss he ever encountered, staying that way for about 30 seconds despite the howling and catcalls from her comrades.

Hollywood was the first to try and get their attention, "Oh for Pete's sake, get a damn room will ya!"

Naturally, Maverick, whose given name was Peter, had to chime in playfully, "Hey bro, don't be dragging me into this. It's not for my sake and you damn well know it."

Of course, not to be out done, Gambino couldn't help but continue the teasing. He enjoyed razzing Hailey anytime he saw her and Chuck together, "Aw would you look at that, Hailey has her teddy bear boy toy back in her arms. Looks like everything is right in her world again."

Hailey didn't even take her eyes off Chuck to acknowledge Gambino. Instead she kept her focus on her boyfriend running her hands through his hair before she spoke; clearly thankful, "Of course everything is right in my world, we're back home alive and in one piece. But most important of all, we're reunited with those who mean the world to us."

Artman couldn't resist the pun, "Oh you mean, reunited and it feels so good? Yeah, I know, bad pun using a 70's song. The main thing is, we had a job to do, and we accomplished it, now we get to have some much deserved time off before heading back to the grind."

Everyone knew how true those words were. After breaking up the party, they gathered up their families before heading across the Coronado Bridge to enjoy their well-deserved vacation. Hailey kept a firm hold on Chuck's arm, as if afraid he would disappear. Casino kept a watchful eye on them noticing that Hailey was acting a bit unusual, knowing full well just exactly what their missions consisted of. He knew that she'd be okay after re-adjusting back to a normal routine, especially now that Chuck was back by her side.

CATAMARAN RESORT HOTEL & SPA / SAN DIEGO, CA

After being separated for nearly a year, Chuck Bartowski finally felt at home. They were sleeping in their room at the resort. Correction, Hailey was sleeping. She seemed to have relaxed after she had nightmare a few hours ago. He'd been awake since then, looking at her with love and concern as she cuddled up against him. Chuck knew that something happened to cause her nightmare, but wasn't going to push her on the issue. He wrapped her closer in his arms and inhaled deeply, smelling the cinnamon scent in her hair from her shampoo. He was content to lay there holding her, he had really missed this. He sighed heavily when his phone began to vibrate, breaking his thoughts. Carefully reaching over to not make too much movement, he really didn't want to accidentally wake up Hailey. He slowly brought the phone up to see a text from Casino, basically telling him to enjoy the rest of the week off due to some meetings and business that needed his attention. Chuck wasn't sure what to make of that, he wasn't going to complain about it that's for sure.

Not even seconds after putting the phone back on the nightstand, Hailey began to stir from her slumber. Her hands moved up his chest to his face before pulling him closer and giving Chuck a very good morning passionate kiss, instinctively Chuck wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him before the kiss ended from the lack of air as her eyes fluttered open and a bright smile spread across her face, "Now that's quite a way to wake up, I certainly missed this."

He couldn't help himself from chuckling, thinking if he was brave enough to tease her, "I know I've certainly missed it, of course, the nights have been a little cold for the last year without an angel here beside me."

Hailey blushed, turning very red, "Aww you're so sweet, Chuck. I'm just glad that you're still here with me."

Chuck was a little concerned about her after that remark, something seemed to be off with his girlfriend, and that rose a little bit of a red flag in his mind, "Baby, I'm always going to be here with you. Why wouldn't I be?"

Hailey sighed anxiously, "I don't know sweetie. I think that because we've only been together for like a month before I got deployed that our relationship could suffer from the separation, I mean deployments are rough on families, and there's been several that's unfortunately ended because they couldn't handle the separation anxiety."

Chuck was reflective, "I know what you mean; honestly, Casino had been something like a rock for me. He gave me some advice and even told me to call him when things got to be too much for me. Says he understands what we'd be going through."

Hailey closed her eyes absentmindedly, "A.J. knows more than you think Chuck, he wasn't always this resort tycoon that you know him to be now. I'm sure he will tell you about it one day."

Chuck squeezed her tighter, "I know that sweetheart. You're my main concern after that nightmare you had, did you want to talk about it?"

Hailey's eyes opened again and turned her head slightly to meet Chuck's eyes, "It's nothing really, just had a flashback to what happened to me on one of our missions. We had to provide some air support to ground forces to take out a few targets, I got kind of pinched between a Surface-to-Air Missile and an enemy pilot."

This caused Chuck to ask. "What's a SAM?"

Hailey explained it to him. "It's a Surface-to-Air Missile honey. They can be deadly if they hit your plane just right. Mostly they're annoying, like when you driving down the road and bugs keep splattering your windshield after a car wash. The SAM clipped the tip of my left wing, and out of nowhere I got strafed across the right side by an MIG-21. Hollywood and Wildfire made sure to make Swiss cheese out of them after that. I had to bail out over the Syrian Desert in Western Iraq away, which was no fun."

Chuck started sweating slightly just from hearing the story. With concern in his voice, he continued. "Doesn't sound like it, Casino said you got injured during the mission. Have you had this nightmare long?"

Hailey was sadly casual, "That strafe caught me, thankfully a though-in-through in my arm. The concussion from the bailout was minor, didn't even know I had one until base doctor checked me out. Just a week, I did talk to my Dad about it because he's a veteran at this stuff just like the guys. It's common to have a little PTSD and nightmares after deployment. Sometimes you get really bad cases, and some are minor depending on how much trauma you suffer."

Hailey put her hands on Chuck's face and touched her forehead to his, she could feel the concern coming off of him and melted her heart that he worried so much about her, "Come on sweetheart, let's get dressed and get some breakfast. After that, I want to go spend some time on the beach with my boyfriend, and we can even take a drive up the coast. Let's enjoy our time baby, we've been separated long enough, and there are lots of things I want to make up to you." Chuck had a "deer in the headlights" look from what Hailey just told him, which made her laugh even more before giving him a loving kiss on his lips. One thing's for sure, things were definitely looking up for one Chuck Bartowski for the first time in a long time.

CIA HEADQUARTERS / LANGLEY, VA

CIA Director Langston Graham wasn't having a good day. He had just been informed the Omaha Project was on the brink of cancellation. They had been unable to find a suitable candidate to be the host for the database. The human testing that had been done in the past year resulted in the deaths of nearly 50 possible candidates. If he couldn't find someone who could handle it within the next three months, the project would be scrapped.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the phone in his office rang knowing it's his secretary wanting his attention, "What is it?"

"Director, Agent Larkin is here to see you."

"Send him in." Graham was not happy that Larkin showed up out of the blue. It was bad enough that his vacation plans to Italy were cancelled courtesy of Larkin's actions at an upscale resort. Langston found out about it via email, when the resort contacted him with orders from their boss to pull the reservation due to an issue with one of his agents. Shortly after reading the email, Bryce called, moaning and groaning about what happened in San Diego. Graham quickly figured out it was the cocky agent's actions that caused the mess.

Bryce entered the office with a swagger in his step as usual; Graham eyed him critically wondering what scheme Larkin was planning, "What can I do for you, Bryce? As you know, things have been a little quiet lately, and you should be enjoying what downtime you're having."

Bryce seemed to think he had exactly the kind of news that Graham wanted; the grin said as much anyway, "It's more like what I can do for you, Director. I can get Omaha to work the way you want it to."

Graham was skeptical and forcibly reminded him that he did not qualify, "Oh really Bryce? You're not able to handle the download, your test scores according to Fleming wasn't high enough to handle it. He said the scores need to be at least 95% for the host to handle the download, you only scored a 92%."

Bryce's grin grew wider in a wicked way; he took a photo from inside his suit pocket and slid it across the desk to Graham, "You remember the roommate I had that was kicked out for cheating?"

Graham raised his eyebrows with interest as he studied the photo, "You mean Chuck Bartowski?"

Bryce continued with a casual boredom, "Yes him, I had conspired with Fleming to get him kicked out because Chuck really doesn't have what it takes to be a field agent. He's weak and too good-hearted for this business we're in. One thing Chuck has that I could never take away from him though, he was really smart. The guy was a genius when it came to computers and electronics."

Graham hated that he always struggled to get to the damn point, "So why are you telling me this now?"

Bryce continued with satisfaction showing on his face, "Because he can solve your problem of finding a host for the Intersect. Fleming told me about the subliminal imaging exam he used for the final. It tested the student's ability to recognize thousands of image patterns inside of just one big picture. That's what he used to find potential recruits for Omaha. Chuck scored a 98% on that exam. Fleming had never seen anybody score that high on the exam. He was prepared to recruit Chuck until I prevented it."

Graham scoffed at Bryce's predictability, "Why am I not surprised that you did that; same thing as always with you Bryce, always wanting to be number one in everything. Well, what do you intend to get Chuck to take the intersect? You know Beckman and the NSA will do what they can to prevent this from happening."

Bryce folded his arms like he was a genius, "I've got a plan. You see Chuck's been working at the Burbank Buy More since he's been expelled at Stanford, you can sell it to him with such lofty promises to take advantage of his 'down and out luck'. Just like you did for Sarah when you recruited her."

Graham sighed as though playacting him, "Okay Bryce, I'm with you so far. But there has to be more to your plan."

Bryce was blunt with a matter of fact expression, "Oh, there is. I'm going to blow up the Intersect computer."

Graham thought Bryce had lost his mind, "You're going to do what! If you blow that up, we won't have any more Omaha Project! Plus, the NSA will be coming after you, they'll think you've gone rogue!"

Bryce assured Graham he knew what he was doing, "That's part of the plan. Besides there's a backup anyways, but still needs some work."

Graham was frustrated, "What are you talking about there's a backup?"

Bryce arrogant as ever kept going, "According to Tommy, Fulcrum's been building an Intersect of their own. However, they've been having the same issues as us. We can make it look like I turned and joined them."

"Delgado better be right about that. This is a major chance we'd be taking." After a little more thought, Graham decisively said, "Contact him and tell him the plan's a go. When can you get this set up?"

Bryce thought for a second before answering, "The perfect time would be September, that's when Chuck's birthday is, plus I need time to finish putting things together to make it perfect."

"Okay Bryce, you better hope this works or else."

"Don't worry about a thing Graham, I got this." Bryce winked at Graham before exiting the office.

Graham stared after him and growled. This is a major risk they're taking. He hesitated, then picked up his phone and made a call.

"Hey Ted, it's Langston. Phase one of the operation just got the green light."

Meanwhile, in another office, the monitoring device was shut down. The grim face told it all, this was bad news coming and the alert would need to be raised. Putting on his coat to head out the door for lunch, he speed-dialed a number on his cell phone sounding extremely anxious.

"It's Spyder, we got a situation."


	10. Approaching Storm

**A/N: Thanks to both dahleman and Chuckfanatic21 for their editing and novelizing skills. In case you forgot, or need a reminder. T** **here are many chapters already written out, my job keeps me gone for a week at a time. My collaborators can edit them, but I don't take my laptop on the road with me for safety reasons. As soon as I get on my laptop, I can post the new chapters. Also, these "Episode Titles" that have letters with them (A, B, C, etc.) are all basically "bridges" between chapters. For example, the original had a gap between 1 and 2, but 2 to 3 was a titanic size gap. Trust me, it's going to be one helluva ride to take for Chuck lol. I hope you all will like this story and the future sequels I have planned. Please enjoy!**

 **Ah yes, the disclaimer that I don't own Chuck or any of the characters. If I did, what I have planned for this is only the beginning and Chuck would STILL be on the air. With that in mind, let's continue with the journey of our beloved nerd. Next up on the adventure: Jackson issues David and company life-changing orders, Casino begins his plans, Chuck returns to Buy More.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2G: APPROACHING STORM

OPERATIONS CENTER CODENAME: NEW MILLENNIUM BEACH

David Smith had been reviewing the after-action reports from the last three months of what's been deemed as a successful campaign for the performance of all the teams under his command. Despite the loss of a few aircraft and some injuries, he was mostly satisfied and relieved there weren't any casualties suffered in their units. The cost of war was always high, and casualties will always be there no matter what, it's just the way it goes. The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts.

David frowned to see his boss was calling him. It had to be an urgent matter to call on the cell instead of the office, then again his boss never did things conventionally, "Greetings, sir, I guess this isn't a social call?"

Jackson scoffed with a blunt greeting before getting to the point, "Very funny Smith, you know I don't do that stuff if I can avoid it. The reason for my call is Spyder came across some very interesting news, it's not good."

David was a little surprised to hear that his old spook friend had called their boss directly. If it's as serious as Jackson's making it out to be, odds are he's going to get dragged into it.

"I'm afraid to ask what he had to report, how bad is it?"

Jackson continued more urgently, "I need to you to organize a couple of teams to be stationed out in San Diego, even though they need to be close to Los Angeles and Burbank areas. Spyder said that something big is going down and the storm has Hailey in its sights, more specifically her boyfriend."

David was already thinking ahead, "Sir, if the situation's about to go pear-shaped like you say it is. Request permission for me to be in San Diego with our teams, Leonard and Grossman are more than capable of watching the fort here."

Jackson couldn't help retorting, "I'm glad you said that, because I was about to suggest it. Looks like Fulcrum's going to start showing their faces, it seems much too early in the season for that. Something smells rotten and you know I don't like that one bit."

That got David excited, "Did you say Fulcrum sir? Those sewer rats must want some fresh air. Sounds like we can get a head start on our quota. I'm sure the guys would love to have some fun with them. Anything else I need to take care of sir?"

Jackson shifted the subject with an unrelated personal reminder, "Touch base with me when you arrive at San Diego and don't forget to visit your parents, I don't need to have your Mother calling my cell to report you being a bad son again."

David laughed at that. A few years ago, he and the family had been in San Diego doing some work. He had been so wrapped up in that work, he forgot to call his parents to let them know the family was in town. His mom found out a month later from Liz that they had been there. That didn't sit too well with her. She tried calling David's phone, but it wasn't working. So, she called Jackson and proceeded to let him know she wasn't too happy. Jackson assured her that he wouldn't let that happen again; then the conversation became more pleasant, ending with Jackson promising to see them for the holiday season.

David quickly recovered, "I plan on calling her after I tell Liz the news. Once was enough for both of us sir."

Jackson was still miffed years later, "Once was more than enough David. So make damn sure you don't let it happen again, or those stars on your shoulders will be shoved up your six! Are we clear Mister!"

"Crystal sir. I'll report to you in 72 hours."

Jackson softened a little, "Good and just to be clear, tell your biggest trouble makers they have orders to San Diego for the next five years."

David was surprised hearing that news, "Is that a bit excessive sir?"

Jackson scoffed back, "You remember when you questioned me before on my decisions, what did I tell you back then?"

David thought back for a minute, "It's damn Admiral's Privilege. I see where you're going with this sir."

Jackson grinned to himself being in a better in mood. "Which means you're gonna need some baby sitters for them. Plus, they can help teach the recruits at our new training facility. Oh, and the same goes for your family."

David couldn't help but laugh again, "By that math, you'll be out of office by then. That's like a vacation from all of us."

Jackson made no effort to disguise his motives, "Damn straight it is, chalk it up to President's Privilege. Perhaps now they can pull all your hair out, much like you were doing to me all those years. Once they all came together, they finished the job for you. I'm getting too old to be dealing with your bunch. Thankfully I will be retired for good when they're kids join up, it's your problem now. See you at the end of the year."

He hung up the phone without giving David a chance to reply. With a huge smile on his face as he opened up a desk drawer and pulled out a tall glass, poured himself a generous portion of bourbon. Taking a nice gulp and relaxed back in his chair enjoying the taste. Life was indeed good for now, and he wanted to take advantage of it while he could get before the storm hits.

CATAMARAN RESORT HOTEL & SPA / SAN DIEGO, CA

A.J. Casino was in a rare foul mood, he just got off the phone with one of his contacts when they gave him the disturbing news. Looking at his calendar and calculating how much time he would need, he started formulating a plan.

Picking the phone in his office, he dialed Victor immediately, "Good morning sir, how can I help you today?"

Casino tried to sound casual, "Good morning Gunny, I need you to report to me immediately. There are some issues that have come to my attention, we got some work to do."

Victor obliged without hesitation, "Yes sir, on my way."

After disconnecting the call, Casino began scrolling through various reports when a knock sounded on his door, "Door's open Gunny!"

Victor Ortiz entered and stood at attention merely out of habit, which Casino just smirked at him before gesturing for Victor to take a seat, "Something tells me this isn't a social visit, what's going on Boss?"

Casino sighed anxiously, "I just had an interesting phone call from our contacts back East. Apparently, somebody's up to no good as usual. More importantly, it's going to affect Hailey and Chuck."

Victor was confused, "What do you mean? Affect them in what way?"

Casino sighed heavily, then explained, "It appears the douchebag ex-roommate of his isn't done screwing around with our boy. What he has planned will cause a world of trouble for Chuck. From what I heard, if it happens, Chuck will have spooks crawling all over him. That won't end well, especially with Beckman and Graham both involved."

"How would that be possible? NSA and CIA don't really get along, there's nothing tying them together except for..." Victor suddenly realized there's one thing that ties both rival branches together, "What do you need me to do?" If something happened to that effect, then Casino's words were true. Chuck would be in major trouble.

Casino began unfolding his plan, "Well seeing how Chuck had already handled our Hawaii properties with the new server upgrades, I need reports on all of our properties in the Southern California area. Most importantly, tell all the heads that we need to know how their systems are working and when they were last updated. This way we can have Chuck handle these issues in a more secure environment should he come under fire from what's coming.

Victor caught on quickly, "I Understand sir. What else you need me to do?"

After considering this for a moment, Casino offered, "Check all our systems too. Figure that if we need to implement this plan, we want Chuck to start out in familiar surroundings. I'm also going to call T.J. and ask him to take a trip up to Stanford, it's time for Chuck to get some justice after what happened."

To make sure he was clear on his part of the plan, Victor repeated the instructions he had been given, "If there's nothing else sir, I will get the ball rolling with the Southern California properties and check all the systems here. "

"Take care of it Gunny. We need to make sure everything's secure on our end."

Victor nodded affirmatively before leaving the office.

As soon as he was gone, Casino reaches for his phone and dials another number. Once the line's picked up, Casino can hear the jubilant voice of his lawyer and close friend T.J. Money, "Cha-ching! How's it going, my Moneybagging brother? It's been a while since we've tag-teamed Vegas, we need to do it again soon."

Casino couldn't help breaking out into a major grin, there's been many nights both of them would double-team the numerous casinos throughout the world. Especially in Las Vegas, they had been dubbed "The High-Rollers" for the money they combined to win.

Getting down to business, Casino explained the reason for his call, "Indeed we do T.J. There's a situation that's come up I need you to address."

T.J. was quick to figure it out, "Does this have to do with your new pupil?"

Casino wasn't surprised, "Yes it does. I faxed the information a few minutes ago. I think you'll find the details very interesting."

T.J. Money picks up the folder marked "Chuck Bartowski" scanning its contents, what he saw baffled him immensely, "Expelled from Stanford in 2003 for having a final exam test key found under his bed mattress, reported to campus security by his roommate Bryce Larkin and verified by Professor Fleming. This appears to be all cut and dry, but that's not all is there?"

Casino had ice in his voice, "Stanford made their ruling, they only went on the words of Larkin and Fleming. They never once questioned Bartowski, heck they never even done an investigation nor gave him a chance to appeal their decision. He's been unable to move forward in life because of the black mark, it's been five years now, and the kid's been stuck working at a low-paying job at a joke of an electronics store."

Money hated when things appeared one-sided, "Checking my calendar, there's nothing pressing for the next couple of weeks. I'm going to get right on this and head up to Stanford in the next day or two, I can make a couple of phone calls to some high profile judges that can easily sign off on a warrant if needed for access to their records, plus I want access to all of those involved in that mess. Nothing's going to be safe from my investigation, you have my word A.J."

Casino was very grateful, "That's excellent news T.J., I've got some things to finish up here. Keep me in the loop my friend, enjoy your week."

Money ended things with a wisecrack, "Likewise my friend, everybody's got a price to pay to The Money Man, Ha ha ha ha!" Casino had to keep himself from laughing at his close friend's antics. Something he'd put up with for 30 years, but wouldn't have it any other way. 

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA

It started out being another boring week as usual at the Buy More, Labor Day Weekend had finally ended and the slight boost in sales from the whole back to school drama that usually happens. But those were over now and it was quiet in the store, Chuck was glad for the solitude and relaxed after the crazy weekend. After the past year of working exclusively for Casino handling the upgrades of his properties in Hawaii, Chuck had nearly forgotten how crazy things could get. One thing Chuck didn't know was how much he made for the work he did in Hawaii. He assumed that he was earning the normal fixed rate for a computer electronics contractor. However, he wasn't going to complain, mostly because of the credit card Casino had given him to cover expenses. He made sure he only used it to buy basic necessities. He did not want to abuse the gift he'd been given.

Chuck smiled as he thought what also made the last two months worthwhile; being able to spend time with Hailey after her deployment ended. Casino had explained to Chuck that he didn't have to rush back to Burbank or the Buy More because he was under contract and his expenses covered until the end of August

Chuck and Hailey were able to spend a month together before she had to head off for a brief two months of training exercises at Pearl Harbor. She did mention to him that she's going to try to make it back for his birthday, especially after hearing what Ellie did last year while she was on deployment. Hailey carefully pointed out to Chuck that she wasn't going to let someone try to get their hooks on to Chuck, they loved each other and proved that by still being strong together after being separated for a year. He knows how much Ellie cares about him, yet it's baffling to the level of Ellie's resentment of his relationship with Hailey, he figured Ellie would be ecstatic that he found someone that loves him. She still couldn't be that upset with the way things happened, could she? Taking note that his 26th birthday was three weeks away, he had to come up with a plan to either avoid being at the apartment or talk Ellie out of having the annual birthday/matchmaker party.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Morgan rang the bell on his desk, "Sorry dude, you zoned out for a second, and everything okay?"

Chuck heaved a sigh, "Yeah buddy. Just thinking about the dreaded birthday party coming up."

With a little bit of sympathy, Morgan brought up a possibility, "Ellie's annual birthday bash that's nothing more than a glorified matchmaking party to introduce you to her nurse friends. We need to plan an escape from it."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish she would let this go."

Morgan was confused, "You talking about matchmaking with her friends?"

Chuck was frustrated, "Of course! Why can't she be happy that I have someone in my life that I really care about? Hailey's made me happier than Jill ever could."

Morgan was quick to suggest, "Maybe you should sit down and have a talk with Ellie. Ask her why she's so adamant about trying to sabotage your relationship with Hailey."

After considering that suggestion, Chuck had one of his own, "You know that's a good idea. Think I should have Devon sit in to officiate?"

"Wouldn't hurt." Morgan abruptly changed the subject, "You up for some COD later?"

Chuck nodded thinking, "You betcha buddy, I'm also going to get a copy of Rainbow Six Vegas for Hailey. Hey maybe we should check it out too,"

Morgan couldn't believe Chuck would suggest such a thing. He launched into a game selection protest, "Are you, serious buddy? COD is the best!"

Chuck smiled offering a compromise, "How about we do COD tonight and tomorrow we can check out Rainbow Six. I've already seen some stuff on the game, and it looks pretty good. Speaking of which, you see the previews for COD 4 coming out in a couple months?"

Morgan grinned broadly, "You know I did bro, that's going to be off the hook!"

Chuck nodded in agreement, "It certainly does. Not only will we be getting that, but I'm going to place two copies of Ace Combat 6 on reserve along with Rainbow Six Vegas 2."

Morgan couldn't help it, he was disappointed Chuck would do this to him. He seemed unable to get past their differing opinions, "Dude! Are you seriously getting into those games?"

Chuck put his hand on Morgan's shoulder as he explained, "Morgan, you forget Hailey's a gamer just like us. She's also a combat fighter pilot, plus she likes those games. Even I've played them with her a few times, and they're actually pretty good, we played the last two Ace Combat games on her PS2 so I could get familiar with the controls. She told me that no matter what system it's on, the configuration will remain the same and to think of it as a good head start."

Morgan sounded unconvinced, "Okay if you say so, I just don't want to lose you buddy; games is just the beginning."

Chuck was surprised, "Morgan this is only games we talking about. What's this you're gonna lose me stuff?"

Morgan sounded sad, "It's like you're already moving on, and I'm the one being left behind."

Chuck sighed bluntly, "Morgan, you know that one day this was bound to happen ever since Hailey came into my life. You know how much Hailey values your friendship to me, you're always gonna be part of our lives even if we don't live in the same city anymore."

Morgan was overwhelmed, "That's just it Chuck! You guys will move away and I'll be stuck here at Buy More without you. It's like Han and Chewy ending things!"

Chuck had a quick answer, "Yeah but remember, Han married Leia and they had a family together. Chewy was still around for a while longer."

Morgan was adamant, "It's not the same thing! Say that you and Hailey get married. I don't see you staying near Burbank or here at the Buy More."

Chuck had to put a stop to this line of thinking, "Whoa easy there, buddy. You're jumping the gun on something that's not likely to happen in the next few years. Besides, I need a better gig than Buy More before that's even a remote possibility."

Morgan seemed to be pulling reasons out of every corner now, "What about her Uncle A.J.? I'm sure that he could hire you on, you have done some work for him recently."

Chuck laughed that notion off, "Maybe so, but I don't want to solely depend on him for income. It would look like favoritism, I'd rather get hired in my career field for my talents instead of someone calling in a favor to hire me. Maybe others would use that to their advantage, but that's just not me."

Morgan had to agree with that, Chuck's moral compass and heart wouldn't allow him to take a charity gift like that even if it would mean improving his life. "Okay buddy, you made your case. Now let's see what these games are all about if you want me to try them out with you."

Chuck grinned that Morgan finally relented, "Now you're talking Morgan! Come check these videos out." Morgan came around behind the kiosk and looked at the monitor as Chuck pulled up the videos of the games. Little did they know that life was about to throw a huge monkey wrench into any plans they come up. So much so, that the birthday party will be the least of their concerns.


	11. Birthday Gone Wrong

**A/N: Okay, you know the deal lol. I only own Casino and the rest of the crew with the exception of Webb. I don't own the show 'Chuck' or any of the characters on the show. Now the disclaimer crap is done, I want to thank Chuckfanatic21 and dahlemann for their help. I may not be able to post more after this chapter because I'm due to go on the road again some time soon. Enjoy the first glimpse into the beginning of Chuck's first experience with the Intersect, Casey and Sarah will not be far behind.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2H: BIRTHDAY GONE WRONG

OPERATIONS CENTER CODENAME: NEW MILLENNIUM BEACH

All was peaceful and quiet on the home front. Many would view this as good news, but not to this group given they know about the incoming storm that's imminent from the warning they received nearly a month ago. Communications were monitored extremely close, units had been on stand-by ever since the warning had been issued. Alvino Soprano had his people keep close tabs on the systems, and then it happened. Suddenly, an alarm sounded when a spot on the giant map turned red indicating trouble.

Soprano zoomed in on the location to confirm the source, DNI Headquarters in Washington, D.C. had a security breach. He quickly picked up the phone to alert his boss, "General, a security breach at DNI."

Leonard was on top of things already, "Roger that, contacting the Eagle now, have Professor O. report there immediately!"

"Copy that sir, Soprano out." Soprano was about to contact the Professor when the clearing of the throat stopped him.

Looking up, he saw the puzzled look on his face while watching an internal feed from inside DNI to see Bryce Larkin moving through the building heading for his destination, "Soprano, I need you to track his movements. If he's going to where I fear he is, there's going to be big trouble."

Soprano gave quick confirmation, "Already on it Professor O."

Everyone kept watching of Bryce's movements when he finally broke into the room that housed the Intersect Computer Database, Professor O's eyes opened wide and watched in horror that Bryce not only transfer all the data onto his handheld PDA but attach a detonator to the computer. He limbered himself up and began running towards the exit when the explosion erupted giving Bryce added momentum going through the doors to escape.

Soprano looked up to the stunned face of Professor O, "Professor, are you okay?"

The stunned man could just stand and watch something he helped design and build reduced to rubble, only one thought came to his mind, "Oh boy."

40,000FT ABOVE PACIFIC OCEAN / HAWAIIAN ISLANDS

Hailey Smith was enjoying the beautiful night sky. She was flying alongside her friends, and most importantly she had a very loving boyfriend back in Burbank she knew was missing her just as much. Indeed, life was definitely good for her. The radio communication roared to life that put the pilots on alert.

"Alert Flight, this is Eagle Control. We've got a Code Red!"

Hailey instantly recognized her father's voice and knew if he was on the radio, something major was going down. That wasn't a good sign.

Calmly she keyed the microphone, "Sir, what's the situation?"

The Admiral's reply scared her, "Security breach at DNI, intel suggests next targets are Burbank and Los Angeles."

Hailey gasped but recovered. She had heard chatter of what could be coming from many of her "man-tank" uncles when they arrived at Pearl Harbor along with their fighters.

Before she could respond, one of the other pilots handled it. She recognized Artman's voice, "Eagle-Control, this is Alert-1. Read you loud and clear, Alert Flight going full throttle. ETA to Burbank, 2 hours."

David warned to be prepped in advance, "Roger Alert-1, we'll be locked and loaded when you arrive. Eagle control out."

All four fighter jets flew in perfect formation heading back towards the California coast, they knew things had just gone to hell in a handbasket. David had briefed them once they met up in San Diego about the situation; Hailey was already in Pearl Harbor at the time and didn't know anything about it.

She had one thought on her mind and prayed they were not too late, "Hang on Chuck, we're on our way."

DIRECTOR OF NATIONAL INTELLIGENCE HQ / WASHINGTON, D.C.

Bryce Larkin was making a mad dash out of headquarters, he was successful in his mission of blowing up the Intersect computer. Now he had to escape without being caught, after dispatching a few more security agents and leaped across a rooftop before sliding down a pole to the ground. He fished out his PDA and found his target. Once he selected the name and pushed the button to send the database, all movement came to a screeching halt when the impact of a bullet hit him square in the chest dropping him instantly. Laying there panting his final breaths, he could make out two people heading for him.

Casey approached like a stalker, "Don't move Larkin!"

"Damn it Casey! You wasn't supposed to kill him, we needed him alive!"

Bryce looked up seeing NSA Agent Major John Casey and CIA Deputy Director Clayton Webb, he knew that death was upon him but couldn't help giving one last parting shot with his smirking grin he always flashed before the PDA self-destructed,"You're too late Casey, the Intersect is gone."

Deputy Director Webb didn't waste any time, "Who hired you to do this Larkin?"

"Need to know Webb, you lose." Bryce felt the life leave him moments later.

The two agents were left wondering why Bryce Larkin would betray his country, while Casey picked up the no longer functioning device.

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA

Much to his chagrin, Chuck's birthday party was well underway, and Ellie had frog-marched him out of his room while Morgan protested Ellie's actions. The talk didn't go as planned, Ellie simply told her brother that Hailey would never be enough for him. She lived too far away, had a very dangerous career, and an almost cocky attitude. Yet her friends knew enough about him, and they lived right in the area with safe jobs. Chuck knew there's no point in arguing with Ellie because she's stubborn and would never change her mind. He also knew secretly that Ellie still held a grudge against his girlfriend. Not only because Hailey tolerated Morgan, but she also gave Ellie a taste of her own medicine that night at the dinner. Ellie hated being shown up, especially in that way. Her friends were just like her, perky on the outside and controlling on the inside.

After pulling Chuck from his room, Ellie gave her usual fast talking pep talk as they made their way into the courtyard. "You're going to enjoy yourself, Chuck. You're smart, funny, and a great guy."

Devon came up beside them in a happy tone that he found some candidates for him, "Babe, I've already scoped out some girls and let me tell you. They're awesome!"

Chuck looks at Devon with a look of disdain as he was being led away from his sister, "I thought you're supposed to be on my side, Devon? You know that I'm in a deeply committed relationship with Hailey, what gives?"

Devon dropped his tone to an apologetic whisper, "Chuck relax, I had to make Ellie think that I'm on her side. Easy fix to this situation, if the girls start to become really worrisome or dig deep into your space. Just break out the Stanford story and add on the Jill fiasco, that will make them all run to the hills. Trust me, bro, you've got nothing to worry about."

Devon stood there as Chuck slowly walked into the middle of the courtyard where dozens of Ellie's friends were standing there talking amongst themselves. Once he was within a few feet of them, Chuck began to feel uncomfortable as a few girls already surrounded him acting all sweet and flirty while Ellie smiled behind her hands hoping this would work. Unfortunately, her plans went up in smoke as Chuck broke out the Stanford/Jill/Bryce story and thirty minutes later all the girls had left the party before saying good night to Ellie and Devon.

She was so mad at him for ruining her planned evening, grabbing a full bottle of wine and began drinking straight from the bottle while sitting at the courtyard fountain pouting. Chuck sadly looked over at his sister and decided not to approach her, he felt it's best for her to cool down for a while. Walking back into the apartment heading to his room, Morgan was taking out enemies left and right on some Gears Of War when Chuck fell back onto his bed and began reading a comic book.

Morgan seemed overly impressed, "How were you able to escape all of those women out there? I thought you'd be out there for at least a couple more hours."

Chuck nodded in acknowledgment, "Luckily for me, Devon gave me a great idea. When things got to be too uncomfortable, just unleash the whole Stanford story and add Bryce plus Jill for the added bonus. Worked like a charm too, I saw the look on Ellie's face afterward and believe me, buddy, she was devastated."

Morgan sighed shaking his head, "As much as I love Ellie, I can't say I sympathize with her buddy. Your girlfriend's the only one besides Devon and Buy More that actually has no issues with our partnership. Besides, she's a gamer like us and even lets me tag along going out on the town without making me feel like a third wheel. That's mad approval points in my book."

Chuck sat up and reminded Morgan he was an adult, "Speaking of mad, I think you need to re-think your whole 'mad avoidance work skills' approach Morgan, you're 25 years old. It's time to grow up buddy; we can't be working at Buy More for the rest of our lives. I know that I'm not planning to."

Morgan paused the game and looked at Chuck like he'd been replaced by a clone, "Dude, did you fall and hit your head? You know I take pride in being a man-boy, I'm not ready for the whole world of adulthood."

Just then the beeping from his computer alerted them to an incoming email, both of them were stunned to see who sent it, "Wow! Talk about a blast from the past, surprised Bryce remembered your birthday."

Chuck looked like he'd seen a ghost, "Yeah Morgan, he hasn't contacted me for five years. Wonder what he's got to say?"

Morgan wasted no time offering encouragement, "Only one way to find out." Chuck nodded in agreement. Highlighting the newest email and pushing enter to bring up the message; he noticed a huge file attached to it when an in-game scenario popped up.

Looking closely he recognized what the link was, "Well I'll be damned, Bryce sent me a file for Zork. It's a text-based computer game. Bryce and I programmed our own version of it back at Stanford using just a TRS-80, now if I can just remember what's in my satchel."

Morgan grinned absentmindedly, "You know what, you were cool back then, and you're still cool today."

Chuck saw that as Morgan's cue to leave, "On that note buddy, it's that time."

Morgan sighed again, "Is it that time already? Alright buddy, guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah pal, pedal safe. "After making sure Morgan had already left, Chuck sat for a few more minutes at the computer before moving his hand towards the keyboard when his phone started ringing.

He was surprised to see it's Hailey calling him, he knew she was gonna try to make it in for his birthday even though she's supposed to be out at Pearl Harbor, "Hey sweetheart, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

Hailey was worried, "Chuck! Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Chuck was surprised at the frantic tone coming from his girlfriend. He had only heard her scared once before, and that was from a nightmare.

Chuck tried to calm her, "I'm fine baby, even though Ellie once again tried to use my birthday party as a matchmaker event. What's wrong?"

Hailey was really frantic now, "Baby, I just landed at Bob Hope. You need to get your family out of there!"

Chuck: "What are you talking about? Why do I need to get my family out of here? How are you at Bob Hope already?"

Chuck absent mindedly pushed the enter key on the computer. At that moment, the screen began a slideshow of pictures at an insane speed. Chuck couldn't tear his eyes away and the phone fell from his hands despite Hailey's pleas to respond.

BOB HOPE AIRPORT / BURBANK, CA

David Smith could only watch his youngest daughter in a hysterical frenzy worried about her boyfriend, he just received the call from Spyder alerting him that the NSA and CIA both were dispatching agents take Chuck into custody. This was rotten, and he knew it, the same douche that screwed his life over at Stanford was doing it to him once again. This time in a big game of inter-agency politics, could this be why Fulcrum is coming out from hiding? His heart was breaking seeing tears coming down Hailey's face, he took his little girl in his arms and held her to help calm her down. He looked at the faces of everyone else there, all of them had the same expressions as him. Bryce Larkin was a dead man and Fulcrum was gonna wish they were never born, there's nothing the CIA or NSA or anybody else could do about it.

David pulled out his phone while keeping Hailey in a one-arm hug and speed-dialed a number, one ring later it's answered, "What's the situation, David?"

David sighed in a very audible exhale, "Sir, I think we're too late. Hailey was on the phone with Chuck, and he stopped responding, she's hysterical right now with worry."

Jackson had expected this, "Understood, I just got off the phone with Home Base, and Professor O. He hacked into Bartowski's system and has a live feed using his webcam, the kid's in the middle of downloading the Intersect database into his brain. Professor O.'s also keeping eyes on him for signs distress.

David was as angry as he had ever been, "Bryce Larkin and Fulcrum will not get away with this sir. What are your orders?"

Jackson didn't hesitate, "Well, Larkin's already been dealt with. Casey killed him just after Larkin sent the database. Spyder reported to me that Beckman sent Casey to Los Angeles. Graham's gonna send his golden girl Walker. She was Larkin's partner and is Graham's best agent."

David had a good idea what might happen, "Understood sir, I'm sure the spooks want to get their hands on Chuck and throw him in a bunker. We can't let that happen, sir."

Jackson was irritated, "You're damn right that's not gonna happen! Your orders are very simple, Bartowski stays with your unit and his family like he always has."

David could see a problem with those orders, "Sir, you know the spooks are gonna claim jurisdiction on this."

Jackson was boiling mad, "Screw the damn spooks! I want you to steal their thunder! NSA and CIA have zero, and I absofuckinglutely mean zero authority on U.S. soil! Casey's gonna be a hard-ass about it, but my orders are the law! They're the ones who caused this mess!"

David had another thought, "What about Fulcrum sir, how do you want them handled?"

Jackson thundered, "As far as Fulcrum goes, consider them to be extinct! I don't want even a crumb of their existence to be left! Not only do I want their heads on a damn silver platter, I want their entire leadership's heads mounted on my wall! Are we clear Smith?"

David had yet another question, "Loud and clear sir. How much firepower are we authorized to use?"

Jackson practically yelled, "Everything in the Strike Force's arsenal! Dismissed!"

David hung up his phone looking at everyone with cold eyes, they knew that look. It's the sign of going to war, they didn't have to ask what the orders were. Jackson's thunderous roar was legendary, they've been subjected to it more than the amounts of fingers and toes on their bodies. It's no surprise to them that they could hear perfectly clear what was said. They knew one thing, Jackson went nuclear and for once they weren't the ones to achieve it. Definitely a gold star in their book.

Once they saw Hailey calm down some, they all loaded up into vehicles and make the trip to Echo Park. About thirty minutes later, David Smith and his teams arrived at the apartment complex keeping watch out for anything out of the ordinary. They already had a head start on the NSA and CIA agents, Hailey was gonna be the one to stay near Chuck while the rest stay in the shadows in case of major trouble. Once the team arrived in Burbank and knew that Chuck was in the middle of the long download of the database, they made sure to change around transportation blending in looking more at home among the locals. Hailey had selected a black-colored 2007 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 when they made the vehicle swaps before making her way towards the complex. She took a deep breath before entering the courtyard.


	12. Chuck Gets A Raw Deal (Part 1)

**A/N: Since I'm taking advantage of my time for now, I'm getting these out to you to keep you great followers with these updates. Thanks to Chuckfanatic21 and dahlemann for their time and effort to help out with the editing. Yes, we know the disclaimer routine: Chuck doesn't belong to me or any of us sadly. Next up: Hailey arrives in Burbank, David and company are getting setup for the operation, and Chuck's getting a first glimpse into what's ahead for him. Please read and review, thank you.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2I: CHUCK GETS A RAW DEAL (PART 1)

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA

Hailey Smith had just walked past the courtyard fountain when someone excitedly called out her name. Spinning around to see Morgan jogging up to her, she smiled seeing him and gladly accepted the hug.

Morgan was excited, "Hailey, it's so good to see you. Chuck's gonna be ecstatic knowing you're here. When did you get in?"

Hailey talked rather fast and with an edge to her voice, "Literally just now, I know I missed the birthday party last night. I was stuck in Pearl Harbor, just used a quick two-day pass to get this time with Chuck. So tell me, Morgan, what happened here last night. Chuck told me what Ellie pulled last year on his birthday while I was deployed, did she pull that stunt again?"

Morgan at least had the decency to look chagrined. Hailey was fast becoming like a sister to him, but unlike Ellie, he doesn't want to have sex with her knowing she could break him in half possibly without breaking a sweat knowing she's military trained; he did not want to subject himself to that, "Unfortunately she did, but Devon gave Chuck a plan to help get out of that danger. Once the level of uncomfortableness got too high for Chuck, he broke out the Stanford story even going so far to mention Bryce and Jill."

Hailey was still quite heated, "Really? That's one story I've never heard from him, although I do know a little bit about it. Chuck will tell me when the time comes, what matters are that we're together and nobody's going to stop us from being together."

Morgan pleaded restraint, "Easy tiger, remember I'm on your side."

Hailey calmed herself, "I know you are Morgan, but I'm talking anybody else besides Ellie. I know she wants what's best for her brother, but there are times she needs to just plan butt out of his business."

They continued walking towards the apartment when Morgan stopped them, Hailey looking at him curiously when he pointed to his bedroom window explaining to her that they can avoid waking up Ellie and Devon. Once they climbed inside the window, they found Chuck on the floor out like a light. Hailey began checking him over and looked to see his computer was fried with a little smoke coming from it, she gently raised his head and felt for any bumps in case he gave himself a concussion from the fall. She turned to Morgan and gave him instructions to quietly get an ice pack and some aspirin knowing that Chuck was going to feel like crap. Once he left the room, Hailey gently rested Chuck's head on her lap and ran her hands through his hair before leaning down and giving him a long slow kiss.

Pouring everything she had into the kiss before feeling his arms start moving around and touch her back, wrapping her arms around him she gently pulled him up into sitting up and leaned her forehead against his in what's become their favorite embrace, "Good morning sleepyhead, sorry I was late but happy birthday baby."

She was surprised when Chuck quickly responded, "If that's the way you're going to wake me up every morning, I can certainly get used to that every day for the rest of my life."

Hailey was momentarily stunned, did he just propose to her? She wasn't sure what to think yet, but then again he had been unconscious for who knows how long.

Morgan returned with the requested items, he started asking questions rapidly until Hailey held up a hand signaling him to chill. Morgan obliged before handing her the items, she nodded her thanks and instructed Chuck to take a couple pills to help with a headache while she pressed the ice pack to the back of his head knowing he'd have a bit of a bump there.

Hailey looked up at Morgan knowing he had an idea of today's schedule, "Morgan, I see you're dressed for Buy More today; same time for both you and Chuck, 9AM?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah we're supposed to be there at 9, but Big Mike wants to have everyone there by 8:15 to 8:30."

Hailey addressed Chuck again quietly, "Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

Chuck was still very groggy, "Feels like I have a major hangover, I didn't drink much. Morgan, did you spike the punch again?"

Morgan pretended to be offended, "Really dude? Where's the trust man?"

Chuck and Hailey both looked at him. He had a solemn look on his face before cracking a ghost of a smile. "Yeah I did. Figured those nurses needed a little loosening up. I didn't spike it as much as normal this time."

Hailey looked at Chuck again, "Are you well enough to drive, Chuck?"

Still somewhat out of it Chuck answered, "I was gonna have Morgan drive the Herder this morning. I have a terrible headache. You never told me what you're doing here, not that I'm not glad to see you baby."

Hailey ignored the question for now, "Why don't you go take a hot shower to help you feel better. While you're doing that, I'll get your Nerd Herd uniform ready. Leave everything to me and Morgan."

Chuck nodded in agreement before walking slowly down the hall to the bathroom and take what he felt was a much needed hot shower.

Hailey turned to look at Morgan, "Okay Morgan, what exactly happened last night? This isn't normal for Chuck, he's like a zombie."

Morgan shrugged shaking his head, "He was fine last night like I said he used the Stanford card to avoid getting out of Ellie's plan of setting him up with her co-workers. He came back inside while I was playing Gears Of War, next thing we knew there's an email from his old college roommate that screwed him over."

Hailey bit her lip nervously; tapping her right foot, "You mean Bryce? You mentioned earlier he used the Stanford excuse, even mentioning Bryce and his ex-girlfriend Jill. He only told me about something happened to him and upon returning to his room, found Bryce and Jill in the middle of the horizontal mambo."

Morgan nodded again and shrugged once more "I can tell you the full story if you like."

Hailey declined, and her expression remained nervous, "Thanks anyway Morgan, but I want Chuck to tell me when he's ready."

Chuck walked back into the room still not acting like his normal self, looking to his two companions ready to go. Hailey needed to know his condition, he definitely didn't look healthy enough to drive and that concerned her, "You feeling any better sweetie?"

Chuck ignored this question, turning to Morgan with advice that felt involuntary like his brain told him what to say, "Morgan's going to have to drive the Herder, we need to stay off the 5 though. Cops are in a phased, deployment."

Morgan: smiles uncertainly, "Okay, thanks for the tip Ponch."

Hailey raised her eyebrows; floored Chuck would know police and traffic patterns in the city. Even though everything in her was screaming not to let Chuck go to work, Hailey knew that there would be too much to explain if she tried to keep him home. She didn't want to have a confrontation with Ellie about that right now.

She tried her best to be reassuring, "You two be careful going to work. Morgan, keep an eye on him and call me if anything happens. There's a couple of errands I've got to run. While I'm out, I'll get Chuck some extra strength pain reliever. Meet you guys for lunch. Be careful today, Chuck."

Hailey reached up and gave Chuck a soft, tender kiss then leaned her forehead against his while keeping their embrace. Through the mental fog, he could feel the concern and love she had for him. Reluctantly, he pulled away before caressing her cheek and returning a kiss of his own, then he headed out the door.

CLUB APOCOLYPSE / LOS ANGELES, CA

Fifteen minutes later after leaving Echo Park, Hailey arrives at one of the clubs that's franchised under one of her unique comrades. After entering the security code for the employee's entrance, she walked inside the extremely spacious club before coming to the elevator. Once she pressed her thumb to the button, the button glowed green before heading downstairs towards the "B2 Level. She steps out of the elevator into what appears to be another world, monitors with computer systems hooked up and security cameras covering every angle of the club as well as outside. Joining the others assembled at the conference table before nodding to her father in greeting, David pushes a button on the remote control bringing up a 3-way screen with Jackson, Casino, and Professor O.

As soon as Hailey was seated, Jackson began his briefing, "Good morning people. As you know, last night Bryce Larkin of the CIA not only breached security at the DNI, he also copied the database of the Intersect before destroying the computer system that housed it all. The Intersect was originally a joint project between the NSA and CIA. They were supposed to put every piece of intel and all of our nation's secrets into that computer."

David immediately had a question, "You said they were supposed to sir. Is there something else going on?"

Like he anticipated the question, Jackson continued, "Originally, it was supposed to be used by all of our intelligence branches. However, other agencies decided not to share, so that left only the NSA and CIA. What those two branches don't know is that Professor O. here was the original designer of that project. He also configured and completely built the version we have at both of our compounds. Since it was designed and built for all our agencies, we made sure to have contacts placed in every single branch of the intelligence community. They send every piece of data to us, just like we send items back to them, as well as communication monitoring we use. This way our version has all the data as originally intended."

Professor O. kept his voice casual, "Although the database sent to Chuck contains 'only' NSA and CIA data, it's still enormous. When Chuck had unknowingly begun downloading the Intersect, the rate of speed was tremendously high due to the size amount of the database. That's why he couldn't respond to you Hailey, his mind was basically like a computer trying to read and write code plus trying to make the files to put them in the right places. The download completed about ten hours later, when you arrived this morning, he had already finished the download and slept for about five hours. The major side effect from the download is mostly cotton mouth, and a major migraine headache that feels like a giant hangover, mostly a few pills of aspirin will take care of it..."

Casino piggybacked the discussion; going into the more intrusive ramifications, "One other thing too, you know that those agents are going to invade his life and try to run all kinds of monitoring on him. They're going to place bugs inside and outside of the apartment along with his phone, that's just how they operate as we all know. Our dear Professor here was very generous enough to give David one of his latest creations, The O-Phone. It works like the latest version of the top-selling smartphones out there, but it uses our satellites instead of cell towers making it able to be used from any location and they're untraceable from the technology used by the intelligence communities. However, they can be traced by our guys if the user activates the distress beacon."

David nodded shifting the briefing to current events, "Understood. Anything else we need to know about gentlemen? We know General Stansfield landed last night and he's giving some speech tonight."

Jackson sighed darkly, "As a matter of fact there is, Soprano got a hit earlier that a Mr. Vuc Andric from Beograd, Yugoslavija in Serbia has been contracted by Fulcrum to take out the General. Seems our terrorist friend here is a Serbian demolitions expert, you know what that means."

David was growling due to the frequency of which the U.S dealt with this kind of problem, "Yes sir, we've got another crazy bomb maker on our hands. Any idea where the speech is taking place tonight?"

Casino couldn't help but grin, "Omni Hotel L.A. at California Plaza. Kind of funny actually, because you're within spitting distance of it."

Jackson turned his attention to Hailey, "Hailey needs to go back to Pearl Harbor and finish up that training exercise, I explained the situation to the base CO, after that she'll be joining you guys for the remainder of this operation. I want the rest of you to keep an eye on Bartowski in a supportive role. We don't need any blue-on-blue here, but this is the spooks we're talking about. Casey most especially, because he really doesn't care. Anything else?"

David looked around the room and saw nobody else had anything to add, "No sir, that sums it up in a nutshell."

Jackson pondered his next thought for a second before voicing it, "In that case, you know the situation and what to do. I don't need to hold your damn hands like a babysitter! Dismissed!"

Once the conference was over, everyone talked amongst each other as David walked Hailey to the elevator handing her the O-phone, "Be careful out there, we don't know what kind of care packages they're coming with. You keep your's and your boyfriend's sixes from being blown off; we'll take care of the rest." Hailey nodded in understanding before hugging her father one last time before entering the elevator and heading back to Buy More.

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA

Chuck Bartowski sat at his station behind the Nerd Herd kiosk looking through all the invoices and reading about the latest issues, he started getting a headache from the reports of a new virus spreading like wildfire. It's called the Irene Demova virus named after the Serbian porn star, the virus would internally fry everything that would ultimately render the computer useless especially their new Prism Express laptops.

He gathered up the rest of the Nerd Herders and briefed them on what happens, "Fellow Nerds, today's going to be a very bad day. We've got a new computer virus on our hands. They're calling this one the Irene Demova virus, and yes it's named after the Serbian porn star."

At the mention of Ms. Demova, Lester chuckled.

Chuck ignored the swarmy Nerd Herder and went back to his briefing, "Lonely dude call volume will be high, this is a nasty one kids. It's a computer-killer. As proof, last night the display version of our Prism Express laptop was fried when someone..."

Chuck glanced over towards Morgan, who shushed a customer and then saw the glare he was receiving from his best friend.

Chuck turned back to address the Herders once again, "…decided to enter Miss Demova's website. Anna, close the eyes. This is what happens."

As a demonstration, he had a Prism Express laptop at the kiosk. Bringing up the Demova site and pushed the enter key, everyone watched the virus take action. The computer was fried in seconds, immediately everyone turned their attention towards Morgan.

Morgan was flippant, "Sorry Chuck, she drives me crazy. But that's love." He pressed a button on the remote control in his hand aimed at the massive wall of TV's behind him.

Chuck turned his attention back to the Herders to finish up when he overheard the news talking about the former commander of NATO was set to arrive in Los Angeles. Turning his head towards the newscast, he stopped what he was saying while his eyes were glued to the monitor. Suddenly, he started seeing pictures flash in his mind's eye and information about General Stansfield and saw his itinerary.

Before he could stop himself, Chuck blurted out, "He's already here, he landed last night."

Anna had been watching the news much like Chuck, leaned over from her perch on the desk to ask near his right ear, "Who's already here Chuckles?

Chuck quickly turned back around to face the female Herder with a confused look on his face, "I don't know."


	13. Chuck Gets A Raw Deal (Part 2)

**A/N: Last update for right now, hope you like it. Disclaimer is already known: Don't own Chuck. Next up: Chuck and Morgan meet Sarah, Hailey surprises the home invasion attempt by "The Ninja".**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2J: CHUCK GETS A RAW DEAL (PART 2)

DIRECTORATE OF NATIONAL INTELLIGENCE / WASHINGTON, D.C. 

There was an emergency meeting underway between CIA Director Langston Graham, NSA Director Brigadier General Diane Beckman, and her top agent Major John Casey. They were discussing their next move in the wake of the aftermath of Bryce Larkin's apparent betrayal and destruction of the Intersect computer.

Beckman was quick to point fingers, "Bryce Larkin was CIA, he's one of your agents, Graham."

Graham saw the dig at his agency which was normal in the inter-agency rivalry; he fired back with his own shots especially at Casey's M/O of "shoot to kill first, questions later, "And it was NSA's job to find him. To question him, not to kill him. Thanks to Rambo here, we've got nothing."

Casey was mockingly blunt, "No, you've got a dead CIA agent. That's a gold star in my book."

"If this gets out..."

Beckman started to caution before Casey calmly cut her off, "It won't."

Graham decided to chime in quickly, "Nobody asked you!"

Beckman could sense the anger starting to escape Graham, she decided to intervene "Actually, they did. Casey's is heading up the investigation."

Casey was more interested in the apparent "Rosetta Stone" that had just been stolen, "What exactly was Bryce after? What did this computer do?"

Beckman began briefing Casey on the specifics of what the Intersect was designed for, "This computer did everything. After 9/11 had happened, the NSA and CIA were told to play nice. We had to share our intel, and this computer was how we did it."

Graham added in his knowledge of the program, "Every scrap of data we had, went on this computer. It mined for patterns in the chatter, could see things we didn't."

Beckman ended with an eerie declaration, "The data was encrypted into thousands of images, whoever received Larkin's email now has all of our secrets in their possession. Casey, we need you to find those secrets."

Casey held out the fried PDA device they had recovered after Bryce's death, "Larkin had this on him when I shot him. Hard drive's fried, but we managed to pick up a trace signature on the location to where he sent it to"

This was news to Beckman, "Where?"

Casey smugly answered, "Los Angeles. Which is perfect, I've been feeling a little pasty." 

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA 

Chuck Bartowski was feeling a little bit better; he was on the phone with a customer while his best friend Morgan Grimes lazily leaned back against the kiosk doing nothing when he noticed a beautiful blonde woman had entered the store walking straight to them.

Morgan sounded in awe as he spoke, "Stop the presses, who is that?"

Chuck wasn't paying attention as he still was on the phone just answered what he assumed was his friend's question with the Batman reference, "Vicky Vale. Vicky Vale. Vickity Vickity Vickity Vale."

Chuck glanced up to see the mystery woman then clumsily dropped the phone turning his attention to his new customer.

Sarah skillfully stifled a laugh, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Chuck awkwardly tried to explain himself, "Ah no, not all. Uh, that's from...It's from Batman."

A grin formed on Sarah's face, "Because that makes it so much better?"

Chuck and Morgan both had laughed at her remark before Morgan chimed in, "Ahh, hi. I'm Morgan. And this here is my good friend Chuck."

Sarah gave friendly banter glad they were past the awkward introductions, "Wow, I didn't think people still named their kids Chuck or Morgan for that matter."

Chuck quickly explained in his and Morgan's reasoning for their names in what seemed to be a running joke over the years, "My parents are sadists, and carnival freaks found him in a dumpster..."

Morgan finished with their punch line, "But they raised me as one of their own. "

An awkward silence started to overcome the three of them when Chuck quickly got back to the task at hand, "How can I help you...?"

Sarah lays her phone out on the table, "It's Sarah. I'm here about this."

Chuck immediately recognizes the phone model, he already knew the issue with that particular brand and explains it to her, "Oh yeah, the IntelliCell. This model has a little screw that likes to pop loose in the back here; it's a quick fix really. You just go ahead and give it a couple of quick turns here, and it's good as new. No problem."

Sarah smiles highly impressed, "Wow, you geeks are good."

Chuck isn't subtle about deeming "Geek" the wrong classification, "Nerds, I'd say nerds probably more even though it's no big deal. You know, because of the whole Nerd Herd thing."

Before any more could be said a distraught father comes running up with his daughter wearing a tutu, Chuck could guess they just came straight from the recital that went bad. The father explained that he shot the whole recital, but nothing's playing back. Chuck took the video camera to look at it and discovered the problem, no tape inside the camera. The guy dumbly pointed out that it's digital, in which Morgan groaned while Chuck explained that it still needed digital tape. Chuck could see the father's distress when he mentioned that his wife was going to kill him for the screw-up.

Chuck had a quick idea and turned to his trusty sidekick Morgan, "Morgan, I need the wall."

Morgan nods and scampers off, "No problem buddy, it's yours."

He quickly apologized to Sarah, who just gave him a smile before watching him usher the father and daughter over to the wall where the other Nerd Herders had everything setup. Anna Wu put a tape into the camera and was ready to roll, the little girl looked nervous and shy as Chuck asked her what's wrong. When she told him that she usually stands in the back because she's taller than most of the other ballerinas and blocks them, Chuck naturally made her feel better by explaining to her that the secret is real ballerinas are tall.

Unknown to them, Hailey made her way into the store heading for the Nerd Herd kiosk when she saw the scene in front of her and stopped her progress. She quickly noticed the beautiful blonde woman there and realized that it's Agent Sarah Walker. She stayed back to watch the scene play out in front of her in case she needed to get involved while keeping an eye on Sarah.

The impromptu recital went off without a hitch, and Anna made sure to catch everything on tape for the father who nervously asked if they got it, Chuck was making his way back towards his station seeing Sarah before getting intercepted by the resident bully of Buy More, the one, and only Harry Tang, "Chuck!"

Chuck nervously pleaded patience, "HI Harry, look we'll be back up and running in five minutes."

Tang looked as though this was absurd, "Five minutes? Do you know what five minutes means in Buy More dollars?"

Chuck fought the urge to laugh, "I didn't know we had our own currency, look I'm sorry about all the commotion."

Tang shouted his expectations, "We are not stock boys anymore Chuck, we are leaders! Buy More leaders! And you wonder why Big Mike wants me for an assistant manager."

Chuck was a little shocked at that news, he didn't even know about that little tidbit, "There's an open position? Big Mike didn't tell me about it."

Tang's expression is mocking, "Why should he? Because he knows that you'll never leave the comfort of the Herd." Harry finishes his statement by stalking off and shoulder rams Chuck, he just shakes it off before looking back to the kiosk seeing that Sarah had left.

Morgan calls his attention picking up a card that Sarah had apparently left for him to call her, "Chuck, dude. She left you her card!"

Morgan gave him a thumbs up before creepily sniffing it for perfume, what they didn't see was that Hailey had watched the entire scene unfold before her. The impromptu ballet recital and watched Sarah keeping her eyes on Chuck along with the recital before leaving her card and sneak out while Harry got into Chuck's face, she had a funny suspicion that the blonde female agent was up to something.

Walking over to her boyfriend carrying two Subway sandwich bags, they were surprised a little to see her, "Sweetheart, when do you get here?"

Hailey kept her voice casual, "Just long enough to witness the adorable show that you and Morgan set up, really cute by the way. I have only just a two-day pass to stay, but I got to finish up my time at Pearl Harbor before I get any downtime."

Chuck's memory was suddenly jogged, "That's a shame, at least you're able to be here for a bit. Oh, I forgot to mention."

Chuck went over to his station before handing the game to Hailey, she looked down to see a copy of Rainbow Six Vegas that shocked her, "I bought a copy and was going to check it out, I also know how much you love that series, so I got that copy for you. That's not all, I even got Ace Combat 6 on reserve for us along with COD 4."

Hailey was impressed with how thoughtful he was and smiled wide, "Aw babe, you shouldn't have. Thank you so much."

Hailey gave Chuck a big hug and kiss. Since Morgan was still standing there, she told both of them, "You guys enjoy your lunch, I need to head back and get things squared away."

Chuck had an idea, "Since Ellie and Devon won't be home until tonight, why don't you just go relax at the apartment. That way you can get some time for yourself before we get home. Oh, by the way. I had an extra set of keys made for you while we were in San Diego." With that said, Chuck extracted a key chain from his pocket containing a set of keys to the apartment

"Great idea sweetie, I will see you there. Love you." Hailey gave Chuck a quick kiss goodbye before walking out of the store as Chuck and Morgan did nothing more than just watch her leave.

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA 

After she had arrived at the apartment, Hailey wanted to relax, but her thoughts went to her boyfriend. She knew he didn't have to do that, but it's one of the reasons why she loves him. He gives without thought, and his extremely high level of caring shows the kind of person he is; someday he would make a great father. She stopped herself for a second and replayed that thought. ' _Kids with Chuck; it could happen one day, the practice itself would be so worth_ _it,_ _though. Our kids couldn't ask for a better father.'_ It definitely brought a smile to her face, once inside the apartment she immediately noticed something out of place. A home invader dressed in black with a mask like a ninja holding Chuck's computer, she knew the computer was no longer useful due to the Intersect download. This must be the CIA agent that was being sent to recover it.

Hailey pointedly gave a warning, "You know 'Breaking & Entering' is a felony in California, which by the way is a federal offense. Not that it matters to you spooks."

The masked invader sets the computer on the shelf and demonstrates a little kung-fu.

Hailey shook her head in disgust. "If that's the way you want to play, I'm game."

She removes her jacket and purse laying them on the table next to the door before getting into a fighting stance, her eyes began turning into pools of ice showing that it's about to go down. "Let's get this party started shall we, I'm in a generous mood so you can have the first punch. Bring it on!"

The invader quickly advanced towards Hailey, striking out with jabs and kicks with the aim of disabling their opponent. Hailey blocked the blows coming at her and fighting defensively waiting for her opening; she quickly fired back with strikes of her own gauging the defensive skills of the attacker. The intensity began picking up as the shots came at a faster pace, the first hit was scored when Hailey caught the attacker with a snap kick to the face while jumping up to avoid a leg sweep.

Hailey: "Point for me, you ready to concede yet?"

The attacker grew a little angry and increased the attack firing more shots that made Hailey smile, even more, she was hoping that wasn't all the agent had. This time it was Hailey missing an overhand right that cost her as the attacker connected with a solid right side kick to the midsection followed by a left cross to the face dropping her to a knee, the attacker continued to press the attack catching Hailey in a rear choke. She could feel the arm tighten across her throat and knew she had to escape fast, getting her feet under her she could see the wall wasn't far away. With the grace of a cat, Hailey used the added weight of the attacker behind her to bring her feet up and use the wall for additional leverage enabling her to springboard back towards the attacker. Both of them hit the floor, and Hailey felt the hold break knowing her opponent was momentarily stunned by the unexpected move.

Quickly freeing herself and rolled away from the attacker. Hailey was in a crouch staring at her opponent waiting for that moment as her opponent began getting to their feet, she launched herself like her Hornet was catapulted off the carrier deck into her opponent. The attacker had no chance to react as Hailey football speared them hard to the floor near the kitchen table; Hailey straddled her opponent in the fighter mount before raining down with hard punches and forearm strikes bouncing their head off the floor with each punch.

Suddenly, the door opened causing Hailey to stop the onslaught to see her boyfriend and Morgan standing there speechless. Taking advantage of the distraction, the attacker shoved Hailey off hard into the wall near the fireplace which unfortunately the impact caused the shelf the computer was on falling to the floor into a heaping mess. The attacker quickly ran through the two nerds heading out the door, Chuck regained his composure to check on his girlfriend as she sat there catching her breath. Morgan went into the kitchen to grab an icepack out of the freezer, which Hailey was grateful for feeling her boyfriend place it against the knot she knew was forming there in the back of her head. Chuck looked down at the damage from the shelf collapse and mangled computer, looking back to Morgan he just had to ask.

Chuck mentioned the first thing that came to mind, "Wasn't that the shelf you hung up?"

Morgan shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah it was. In my defense, though, your computer wasn't meant to be placed on top of it because of the weight."

Chuck was more concerned about Hailey. "We'll worry about the clean up in a minute, sweetheart are you okay?"

Hailey nodded nursing a headache, "Yeah babe, I'm okay. They got a few shots in, but otherwise, I'm good. How bad's the damage?"

Chuck sighed heavily shaking his head, "The computer's destroyed beyond repair, though. I'm going to need to replace it, and there's no telling how long it'll take for me to raise the money for it."

Hailey's eyes scanned the apartment before turning to look at the both of them, "Well first let's clean up the mess in here, don't want Ellie and Devon to come home seeing this. After that, let me get cleaned up and we'll take care of things. There's a club I want to take you to tonight, it's owned by one of my uncles you haven't met yet."

Chuck nodded insisting she not worry about the state of the apartment, "How about you get cleaned up right now, me and Morgan can handle this mess. You did walk in on someone trying to steal my computer and defended yourself against them, from what we saw you had them beat."

Morgan thought it was one of the hottest things he had seen, "He's right Hailey, I don't think they will try attacking this place again. Especially after the beating you were dishing out, that was totally cool!"

Hailey laughed, "Thanks Morgan, although they did get in some good shots on me. I got the last laugh though, I was about to pummel them into unconsciousness when you walked in."

Morgan had a hint of fear when he answered, "I saw that, remind me to never get you angry at me."

Hailey reassured him, "I wouldn't do that to either of you. Now if you excuse me, I need a shower and change into something more fitting for my date."

Chuck helped Hailey to her feet before giving her a kiss to the cheek. She headed down the hallway toward his room and the bathroom while Chuck and Morgan began the task of cleaning up the glass and smashed computer.


	14. Meeting New Friends & More

**A/N: Finally, I have returned from an extra long trip that didn't seem like it would ever end. Thanks to Chuckfanatic21 and dahlemann for the editing help on this story. Now are you ready for the next installment of "Chuck vs A New Beginning"? This time around, Ellie meets Sarah and an alliance is formed (sorta). Hailey takes Chuck out to the club and poor Chuck meets the father and another uncle, oh boy lol. Disclaimer crap, we all know Chuck isn't owned by me or any of us except NBC.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2K: MEETING NEW FRIENDS AND MORE

WESTSIDE MEDICAL CENTER / LOS ANGELES, CA

Ellie Bartowski was looking over the chart for her newest patient, upon entering the room her eyes settled on the beautiful woman that was sitting on the bed. She noticed the long blonde locks of hair and the blue eyes that enhanced the beauty of Sarah Walker, walking up to her patient and extending her hand to greet Sarah, "Sarah Walker? Good evening, I'm Dr. Bartowski, your physician for this evening. According to the medical chart, you had an interesting afternoon. What happened?"

Sarah lied more due to wanting to save face more than anything else, "Just a little bit of an accident really, I was at the gym having a sparring session with a friend. We do some kickboxing among other martial arts, took some shots a little too hard."

Ellie examined Sarah carefully and making mental notes. There was no concussion despite swelling around her eyes, carefully checking over the ribs and hearing a small his escape from Sarah when she touched a tender spot, "Well good news is that the x-rays came back negative. Your ribs aren't broken, just bruised so try taking it easy. I wouldn't recommend going to the gym for a few days."

Sarah was relieved the damage to her ribs wasn't worse.

When the doctor introduced herself, Sarah recognized the last name. It was uncommon, and she wondered if this woman was related to Chuck. If so, this was both a miracle and a golden opportunity. She quickly decided to keep the conversation going and find out more.

With a relieved tone, she answered, "Well that'll give me more time to check out more real estate listings. I just relocated out here from DC, I nearly missed a meeting with a realtor earlier because my phone had messed up."

Ellie knew right away there was one place that could solve her problem and gave the friendly suggestion. "You should take it to the Buy More and get the Nerd Herd to check it out."

Sarah smiled recalling her prior visit to the Buy More, "Actually, I did that. This cute nerd guy Chuck had explained my phone issue and fixed it on the spot said it's good as new and no charge. Then helped a distraught father who messed up recording his daughter's ballerina recital by having his co-workers have it setup for her to do her routine and the female Nerd Herder made sure it was recorded. He saved the day for them."

Ellie smiled genuinely; it was not often she had a reason or willingness to talk up her little brother, "That's my brother for you. Always doing a good deed, it's just his nature."

When Sarah heard that Ellie was Chuck's sister, she decided to work Ellie like a mark. Sarah decided to play it slowly for now, acting surprised with raised eyebrows. "That's your brother? He's cute with those curls."

This was looking like a good strategy when Ellie's matchmaking antenna suddenly went up, "I'm glad you think he's cute, you said you're new in town?"

Sarah didn't want to push too hard, and thought getting some sympathy from Ellie might help her get more information, letting out a heavy sigh, "Yes I am. I had a bad breakup with my boyfriend and realized that everyone I knew was really all friends with him. So I moved out here to start over."

Ellie's brain was already thinking big things, "I got an idea. How about you go back to the Buy More tomorrow, tell him you have an issue with your phone again."

Sarah knew her strategy was going to pay off. Still she needed to play this cautiously, let Ellie think she was the one coming up with the idea. She coyly responded, "Your brother fixed it though."

Sarah was practically giddy when Ellie shot back, "Tell him you can't receive calls because you didn't get one from him."

Ellie wanted to set her up with Chuck! This was perfect. Still, she didn't want to push too far, too fast. She needed Ellie to think she was still a little reluctant, "I did leave my card for him, that could work."

Ellie took the bait, and told her what to do, "Great! You can tell him that you're new in town and don't know anybody. Ask him if he can take you out and show you around."

Sarah couldn't let Ellie know that she was being played, she also noticed Ellie's trying to setup her and her brother which made her cautious; then again, being a spy made it innate to ask questions. "Sounds like a great idea, but one question though. Why are you wanting me to ask your brother to take me out?"

Ellie continued to be drawn in, "You just told me that you moved out here and don't know anybody except for him. It's a perfect setup for you. I will caution you though, he's gonna say that he's got a girlfriend."

That Chuck had a girlfriend was news to Sarah. She needed more information, "If he's got a girlfriend, how come you want me to ask him out?"

Ellie sighed and spoke bluntly, "Well honestly, I don't really like his girlfriend. I met her one time and didn't really like her. She's got a bit of an attitude, almost arrogant and cocky. Plus she lives on the other side of the country and hasn't really been around for over a year, plus she's in the military with a very dangerous job. She's not safe enough for him. He needs a good girl that has a safe career and isn't involved in something as dangerous as that. Besides you know he works at Buy More, I know she's not the type to settle for him making $12/hr working retail. Will you do it?"

Sarah was busting at the seams internally for the help Ellie provided, the conversation couldn't have gone any better if she tried. She knew she still had to play the cautious side of things, shrugging her shoulders and agreeing for no other reason than she found Chuck cute, "Okay Doc, I guess you talked me into it."

Ellie wasn't done. She gave Sarah even more to work with, "Please call me Ellie. Like I said before, he's gonna try to use the 'I have a girlfriend' excuse on you. Just convince him that you're not looking for a relationship, just a night out on the town with a new friend. If you have to, pull the 'damsel in distress' routine. He can't resist it. As a last resort, he can't stand to see tears. It really pulls at his heart, so he'll do anything to fix the situation. Trust me, Sarah, this will work."

Wow! Ellie was the gift that kept on giving. Not only did she provide Sarah valuable information, she wanted to be her friend, and could easily be cultivated to be an ally. Sarah was ecstatic, "Okay then Ellie, I guess you got yourself a new friend along with this deal."

Both women smiled as they shook hands. Ellie gave Sarah some painkillers and released her to go home, it seems that everything will be working in her favor soon. She found a nice girl for her brother and if things work out, that Hailey girl will be out of her brother's life. 

CLUB APOCOLYPSE / LOS ANGELES, CA

Hailey and Chuck arrived at the upscale nightclub in her black 2007 Corvette Z06, he couldn't believe this club was owned by someone she knew. It was indeed huge judging by the size of it, she explained to him that it's one part of a franchise chain of clubs that two of her more crazy uncles were partners in. He could see this one, in particular, had at least four levels and couldn't wait to see what the inside offered.

The valets came around and opened up their doors before Hailey handed the keys to one of them. Chuck being the gentleman that he was offered his arm, in which Hailey gladly accepted with a smile as they headed for the entrance. Before Chuck could get there, security opened the doors for them to enter. Once they were inside, it's like stepping into another universe from everything he could see. There were cages up with women dancing inside them, bikini-clad women servers were everywhere, plus there were more dancers on tables while the loud music was pumping through a state of the art surround sound system. Chuck noticed multiple lounge areas containing pool tables and a 52-inch flat screen TV.

Hailey leads him to the elevator that's reserved for VIP's. Once the doors opened, she guided him along inside before the doors closed behind them. The elevator came to a stop at the top level before opening up giving Chuck an even wider view of the scene below him. He guessed there were at least a thousand people here easily, and from the looks of it, the party was just getting started. Hailey nudged him to get his attention and smiled before pulling him towards one of the couches along the walls, he saw a few people were up here shooting pool among those sitting around a lounge table with drinks just chatting away.

Chuck started to wonder why Hailey wanted to come here when they were joined by someone, she squeezed his hand to make him relax upon seeing their guest.

"Chuck, I'd like you to meet Martin Tank. He's one of the owners of this club."

Tank was another one of his girlfriend's 'uncles', and like many of the others, he was a 'man-tank'. Chuck laughed to himself thinking that the name fit him perfectly. This menacing figure was of Mexican heritage, and a few inches taller than Chuck. He would guess Tank was 6'8" at least. Chuck knew Tank could snap him like a twig without breaking a sweat.

Tank's disposition was laid back when he spoke, "Very pleased to meet you, Chuck, heard a lot about you from Hailey here. All good things I can assure you. Welcome to Club Apocalypse, everything for you two is in the house tonight."

Chuck swallowed hard as he spoke, "Thank you...that's very generous of you Mr. Tank."

Tank made sure to calm him down, "Relax buddy, I'm not going to break you in half. Not as long as you have my niece around anyways, besides she's been talking about you so much over the past year that we felt like we've known you for years. Oh, and just call me Tank. I'm sure Casino's told you the same thing."

Chuck did begin to relax, "I guess since you're part of Hailey's family, you would know him."

Tank explained, "You could say that. We're all basically a part of one huge dysfunctional family. We drive our parental figures crazy, making them want to pull their hair out especially. We've already had one that keeps his head shaved so he wouldn't have to worry about pulling out his hair, with a second one already heading in that direction."

Hailey rolled her eyes, "Don't you even think about putting my Dad through that, Mom would never forgive any of you at all. She might kick your six."

Tank barked in laughter at that comment before brandishing a smile, "Don't worry about that Hailey, we wouldn't do that to him. Instead of making him pull his hair out, we'll just drive him into therapy."

Before Hailey could respond, another voice announced his presence, "Well at least I know where I can send the bill, each session would be divided up among all of you misfits."

Hailey spotted her father and smiled before introducing Chuck, "Hey Daddy, I'm glad you could make it. Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Chuck. Sweetie, this is my father, David Smith."

Chuck's nerves went into overdrive at meeting Hailey's father, she told him most about her life when they met and how her father was someone you never want to cross. He stretched out his hand to shake David's, "Sir, very honored and pleased to meet you. Hailey's told me a lot about you."

David Smith was taking a long hard look at him; this was the one that Hailey talked about. He also read the reports from Casino about how much of a computer genius he was, even found out about the mess at Stanford courtesy of the background check. Of course, this is the same former roommate that Larkin just screwed over more by sending him the Intersect.

As these thoughts went quickly through his mind, David reached out shook Chuck's offered hand,"Thank you, Chuck, it's nice to meet you too after so long. I'm sure you're wondering why Hailey wanted to bring you here tonight, besides one last date before she has to return to Pearl Harbor in the morning."

Chuck wanted to make a good impression on Hailey's father, but he was confused, "I knew she had to leave tomorrow but wasn't sure when. As for everything else, I have no idea what's going on."

Hailey could sense that he wasn't only confused, but nervous. She tried to calm him, "Sweetie, there are a lot of things you need to hear, and some of it might freak you out. Remember, I'm right here and I promise that nothing's going to happen while you're here in this club. Just listen to what my Dad has to say okay." Hailey squeezed his hand in reassurance, and Chuck nodded his understanding.

David sat back, watching their interaction. He could tell this young man was not only nervous but had a very deep connection with his daughter.

He addressed Chuck in a no-nonsense tone of voice, "What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential, you can't tell nobody about this. Not your family or friends, this information is classified as in lock you up and never see daylight ever again. I'm not trying to scare you, Chuck, you're a good guy that's had an extremely case of crap dumped on you recently. Now, we know what happened to you the night of your birthday."

Chuck had the "deer in the headlights" look in his eyes. While David waited to speak, he watched Hailey try to calm Chuck down. She was whispering to him, with her forehead leaned against his, looking him in the eye. It was apparent to David how intimate their connection was. After a bit, Chuck did begin to settle down.

Once he noticed Chuck was back to some kind of normal, David continued, "Your ex-roommate, Bryce Larkin, sent you an email. The file contained a computer database with all this country's secrets embedded in the pictures you saw. This has been a top secret project the intelligence agencies have been working on for years. They've been looking for a suitable human host for this database, and haven't been able to find one. When you were at Stanford, you took a class taught by Professor Fleming. That class was on subliminal imaging and pattern recognition. The final exam for that class was what Professor Fleming used to find recruits for this project. One of the people we work with, Professor O., explained that for someone to host the database, they must have a minimum retention rate score of 95%. On Professor Fleming's final exam, you scored a 98% and Larkin scored 92%. We think he framed you for cheating because he wanted you out of the way so he could be the one to download this database."

Chuck digested this information and his first response after the fact was surprisingly blunt, "Well if he wanted that so badly, he could've just told me and I would've let him have it. He didn't have to destroy my life just for some project."

David grinned briefly impressed by Chuck's response, "That's not the type of thing you can discuss in a college dorm room."

Now that the history part of the discussion was over, David moved on to current concerns, "Chuck, again, I don't want to scare you. But you need to know the NSA and CIA have already dispatched a couple of agents to retrieve this database. What's the status of your computer?"

Hailey could sense that Chuck was still trying to process everything, so she answered for him, "It's destroyed beyond repair. It fell off a shelf to the floor and broke apart. But before that the download fried the system. There's no back-up or external drive."

David figured that with how close Hailey and Chuck were, her answer was the same as his would have been. He accepted it and moved to the next point, "Okay. One last thing. Hailey, do you still have the phone I gave you?

Instead of answering, Hailey pulled the special 'O-Phone' out of her purse and handed it to Chuck. He was confused by this until David explained the reason, "This is a special phone that Professor O. had designed for our units, it's capable of resisting all known tracking technology used by the world governments including anything the NSA and CIA uses. It's primarily used as an emergency, so if things are to the point of needing dire assistance. You contact us, my number is speed dial 1 and Casino is speed dial 2. There's also a distress button on here that you can push that'll activate your homing beacon. It's best to use it when you're alone, don't want the other agencies to get a sniff of you working with us."

Chuck was still reeling. Between the intersect upload the day before, and all the information he just received, he was having difficulty processing it all. Finally having the courage to bring up the obvious question, "What's going to happen to me now, since I have all of this in my head?"

David could tell Chuck was struggling to come to terms with all of this. He continued reassuringly, "Knowing how those spooks like to play, they'll attempt to take you into custody. By law they have no authority to do that because they have zero jurisdiction on U.S. soil. They will try to place you in an underground bunker for the rest of your life or worse have you terminated."

David saw the fear in Chuck's eyes, and knew he had to reassure his daughter's boyfriend, "Let me make it clear to you right now Chuck. It's never gonna happen on our watch. My orders come straight from the top, and he already knows about this situation."

David realized there was no point in trying to tell Chuck anything else right now; he was obviously completely overwhelmed. So, David decided to wrap things up, "That should be enough information for you to digest for now. Don't worry Chuck, we'll help you get through this. You're part of this family now, and this family will always protect each other."

Still in shock, Chuck managed a somewhat coherent answer, "Thank you sir, I don't know what to say."

David knew that Chuck needed Hailey right now, so he kept his answer short, "There's nothing to say, you two just run along and enjoy the rest of the night."

Chuck felt gratitude was not nearly enough, "Thank you, sir, I just want you to know that Hailey's been the best thing that's happened to me in the last four years, I want to do everything I can to make her happy."

David was impressed, and surprised that even at a time like this, Chuck would think of Hailey and her happiness, rather than wallow in his own misery. Shaking his head feeling this was unnecessary, "There's nothing to say, just keep doing what you been doing Chuck, remember she's not like other girls."

"He's right sweetie, come on let's go dance. Bye Daddy!" Hailey gave her Dad a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before snatching Chuck's hand darting towards the elevator.

Tank stood there laughing at the antics. Much like history has proven within the group, he couldn't help himself by letting out a dig at his boss, "Do we need to get on the wire and let everyone know that you're getting soft in your old age? I think CAG and Eagle could use a good laugh."

David's eyes turned ice cold and just glared up at Tank, "Do me a huge favor Tank."

Tank shrugged a suggestion, "Take a huge cup of 'Shut The Hell Up'?"

David bit back to him, "That's the one, make sure it's the biggest cup in stock."

Tank gave a parting shot before walking away from his boss, "Sorry Boss, trying to quit."

David glared at Tank's retreating form, he was already plotting in his mind for the perfect way to get some payback. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the club's kitchen.

"Tank wants his special, oh and by the way. Let's make it really interesting for him, chop up some of those special chocolates and hide them really good. He could use a good clean out."

After hanging up the phone, David had a little smile on his face. It's good to be the King, even if your subjects are all giant court jesters.


	15. Meet The Spooks (Part 1)

**A/N: Finally, I have returned from an extra long trip that didn't seem like it would ever end. Thanks to Chuckfanatic21 and dahlemann for the editing help on this story. Now are you ready for the next installment of "Chuck vs A New Beginning"? This time around, The meat of the pilot episode: Chuck meets Serb bomber, Sarah asks Chuck out, Casey appears. Disclaimer crap, we all know Chuck isn't owned by me or any of us except NBC.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2L: MEET THE SPOOKS

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA

Chuck Bartowski couldn't believe he was standing on the loading dock of the Buy More with Jeff and Lester. If anyone could salvage Chuck's computer, it was Jeff. He might be crazy, but he was a magician at putting computers back together. But, to have Jeff look at it, he also had to invite Lester.

So here he was, on the loading dock with the two of them. The cover sheet revealing the destroyed computer as Chuck, Lester, and Jeff survey the damage done to it from it's tumble to the floor. Lester looks on horrified at the computer's demise, "Now I've been through it. It's dead, it's totally fried. This hard drive was murdered."

Chuck had told them what happened when he and Morgan entered the apartment finding Hailey in a fight with someone dressed up like a ninja. Jeff offered his view, "What if you both were the target of a ninja vendetta?"

Chuck had a somber expression as he looked at his destroyed computer, "Well seeing as Hailey had the ninja down on the ground, she was about to finish it off when Morgan and I walked in. That distraction enabled the ninja to kick her off and escape."

Thinking of Hailey, Chuck paused, then with a hint of sadness finished his thought, "Unfortunately Hailey's on her way back to Hawaii to finish up a training exercise. She'll be gone for the next month or two."

Jeff continued to pour on his theory, "That's unfortunate for you Chuck, the ninja could return tonight and strangle you with his nun-chucks?"

As much as he wanted to laugh at Jeff, everything he had been told last night by Hailey's father came rushing back. Chuck began to freak out from hearing Jeff's words, "That's super Jeff. Thanks for thinking outside of the box on that one, and I thought I couldn't get any more freaked out than I already am. I'm gonna go buy some new locks next door at Large Mart."

Jeff winked at Chuck with his left eye, a moment later he winked again with his right eye. Chuck decided he needed to leave immediately feeling a little creeped out. He left the loading dock area of Buy More to head for his destination, once inside Large Mart he was looking around and didn't notice anybody around which he thought was not normal. He was searching for someone to assist him when he came upon somebody.

"Oh, thank God. Uh, excuse me, sir? Do you know where they sell the...?" The man turned to look at Chuck, and he froze as he began seeing pictures of the man currently standing in front of him. Vuc Andric of Beograd, Yugoslavija in Serbia; Serbian demolitions expert and a terrorist; Andric was here to assassinate General Stansfield!

Andric gave an imposing look to Chuck, "What do you want?"

Chuck quickly back-pedaled with an excuse to get away from the dangerous man, "Um, no, sorry. Sorry, nothing, nothing at all. Just...I was, ahh. Oh! Look at that."

Chuck began to walk away unknowingly Andric watched him carefully, once Chuck began walking a few feet Andric brought out a pair of bolt cutters and walked slowly towards him before stopping at the next shelf over laying down the bolt cutters and grabbing a nail gun. Andric checked the amount in the magazine before loading it for use, Chuck looked over his shoulder seeing the scary man and weapon moving towards him.

Chuck quickly panicked and ran off looking for someone to help him or alert them to the danger, a minute later he runs into a store associate and explains the situation, "Oh my God, thank God. Listen, there's a guy here. Here's trying to do something, I don't know. Call the cops, security, for the guy checking receipts."

The associate was skeptical, and tried to get more information, "What kind of guy?"

Chuck was in a panic, nearly babbling, "Scary, kind of a Terminator vibe. Stubble, red hair."

The associate relaxed, there was no threat, "Black leather jacket?

Chuck confirmed the description when she pointed towards the checkout, he turned around to see Andric conversing with the cashier and handing her his card to pay for his purchase of the bolt cutters. He looked around and magically the store was back to normal as other customers began appearing from out of aisles.

Forgetting to buy new locks, all Chuck could think was he was losing his mind! In a daze, he walked back to the Buy More. Although Chuck didn't know it, he was being watched by CIA Agent Sarah Walker. She was on the phone with her boss, Director Langston Graham, "I have eyes on him now. Like I said, the computer's destroyed beyond repair."

Graham had hoped Sarah would get in and out with the computer drive and intersect data intact. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen, "Okay, it's done. I want you in the air in an hour."

Sarah thought this was very premature, "What if he has an external drive, a backup?"

Graham continued to object, "It's over Sarah, the NSA is stepping in; Bryce was CIA. He was our guy, and he burned us. Casey's on his way out, you're being recalled."

Sarah looked surprised and skeptical at that, "Because of Casey? He's a burnout."

Graham was wondering if he should have ignored Bryce's plan all those months ago. He couldn't tell Sarah that though, "He's a killer Sarah, cold school. I want you to listen to me. Whatever happened with Bryce, you couldn't have known about it nor stopped it from happening."

Sarah seemed insistent on sticking things out, "But I can fix it! If there's a backup, I will find it. Just give me 12 hours."

Graham finally relented, "Okay Sarah, you have 12 hours to find it. After that, Casey's gonna be there, and I don't want you to get caught up in the crossfire."

After disconnecting the phone with his agent, Graham dialed another number. Once the phone was picked up, Graham spoke to the other person, "It's Graham. Larkin destroyed the computer last night, Casey shot him though so intercept his transport and revive him. He sent the package already, Walker's in Los Angeles with her eyes on Bartowski. Begin the next phase of the plan."

Sarah wasn't going to wait around. She determinedly walked into the Buy More heading straight for the Nerd Herd kiosk. she remembered about miraculously meeting Chuck's sister yesterday and used the information along with their plan to talk with Chuck.

She noticed that Chuck had his head lying on his arms like he was tired. As she approached, she heard him mumbling to himself that he must be losing his mind. She decided to have some fun with him, and playfully rang the service bell.

Chuck thinking it's Morgan messing around, he tiredly reached out his arm to swat Morgan's hand away from the bell, "Not now Morgan..."

He stopped what he was saying when his hand felt the soft, smooth skin of a female, that brought him out of his tiredness real fast. He looked up to see Sarah Walker standing there before jumping to his feet. "Hi, hi, Sarah right? Are you having phone trouble again?"

Sarah put heavy emphasis on her response by pouring on the charm and gave her special smile with the eyes sparkling, "Uh, yeah. I'm not sure I'm able to receive calls because I never got one from you."

Chuck stood dumbfounded while he could hear Morgan laughing nearby. He looked back at his best friend who quickly moved away before turning his attention back to Sarah.

Remembering the advice she got from Ellie yesterday, Sarah continued apologetically, "I'm sorry I left so quickly yesterday. I had an appointment with a realtor, I just moved here."

Very aware he was sweating and David's words playing in his head, Chuck was wary but polite, "Welcome to Burbank and Los Angeles."

Following Ellie's script, Sarah smiled continuing to pour it on before asking him out, "Thank you. Since you're the first person I've met, and I don't really know anyone here. I was wondering if you would show me around…that is if you're free."

Current events seemed to have made Morgan forget that Chuck had a girlfriend, "Oh he's free, he's very available with nothing but time on his hands. You guys are going to have a great time!"

Chuck looked wide-eyed back to Morgan, who just grinned back at them. He had to figure this out quickly and discuss something with his best friend. Always the polite one, he turns back to address Sarah, "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Sarah wasn't sure what to think at the second. She thought Ellie's pick-up lines had worked, but Chuck seems to have other ideas. Unsure of what was going to happen next she nodded to let him handle whatever issue he had with Morgan.

Chuck quickly walked over and whispered to Morgan, "What are you doing? Morgan, you know that I already have a girlfriend. Does the name Hailey ring a bell?"

Morgan's voice was still higher than usual like they were in some bubble and he had to convince himself that a friendly night out was harmless, "Dude relax, this blonde goddess here wants you to take her out on a date. You heard her, she's new in town and doesn't know anybody. Hailey's not going to know, and I'm sure she wouldn't object knowing that you're not planning on doing anything other than showing a new resident around like a tour guide."

Chuck gave Morgan a dark stare, "I still think it's a bad idea, Morgan. If this backfires, then I will personally hold you responsible."

Taking a deep breath, he turned around and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. Morgan was indeed right, this woman was truly a goddess, and he would be leaping at the chance to take her out on the town if he wasn't in a relationship already. He'd have to let her know upfront that this evening would be strictly as friends. "Apparently, my schedule's wide open tonight. There's something I need to tell you upfront, though. Tonight's going to be strictly friends, no chance of romance developing. I have a girlfriend, we've been together for just over a year."

Based on what Ellie said yesterday, Sarah expected this. She knew his girlfriend was out of town, so decided to bring it up and see how serious that relationship was, "If you have a girlfriend, where is she?"

Chuck was quick to answer, "She's in the Navy. Right now, she's in Hawaii."

Sarah knew Chuck's girlfriend was in the military, but didn't know which branch. Ellie had mentioned their long-distance relationship and Sarah surprised herself by showing genuine concern, "Long distance tends to complicate things, I'm surprised you stayed together for so long given their deployments."

Chuck was secure in their relationship, and decided showing Sarah around as a friend would be OK, "We just survived her first deployment and came out intact. In the meantime, I will see you tonight for your big tour of Los Angeles."

Sarah noted this was playing out exactly like Ellie said it would, "Great! I'll see you tonight Chuck. My temporary address is on the back of my card."

Chuck smiled at Sarah, and she turned to leave. He knew that if he wasn't in a relationship with Hailey and this chance came upon him, he wouldn't hesitate. But he was in a serious relationship, and dismissed the thought, returning to work.

Sarah was unaware that Major John Casey of the NSA was already in Burbank. He watched her walk out of the Buy More, and get in her car. She had waited for a couple of rings before the voice of Ellie Bartowski answered, "Hey Sarah! How did it go?"

Sarah found herself blushing slightly as she saw her reflection in the dashboard mirror, "Surprisingly well Ellie, you were right that he brought up the girlfriend. Good news is he agreed to take me out tonight for a tour of the city, although he did say that it's strictly a date among friends with no chance of romance happening."

Ellie wasn't concerned about the imperfect result, "We'll just have to be patient Sarah, just use that charm of yours, and he will forget all about that Hailey girl. I'm almost home and will be there before he arrives, Devon has no idea about this, so I will handle him. If it helps, I will make sure that Chuck will be wearing something nice for your date. Good luck tonight Sarah."

Sarah's mind was elsewhere, smiling at how easy it was to manipulate Ellie into helping. She gave her some final words before hanging up, "Thanks, Ellie, talk to you later."

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA

Ellie Bartowski was giddy with excitement inside, she finally found someone that can turn her brother's attention away from that Hailey girl and focus on her new friend Sarah. She had to keep herself together and not let anything show, otherwise Devon would be alerted to the change and ask what's going on. She wasn't going to let her plans get ruined.

They were sitting back on the sofa watching the tv when Chuck walked in, she knew he was going to say something, so she paid him no mind until he spoke, "Ellie, Captain. You won't believe this, so don't freak out and please remain calm. I actually have some surprising news."

Ellie looked back to Devon to see his curiosity was peaked, she just waited to hear the words when Morgan came running into the apartment and jumped on to Chuck, piggybacking him like a koala bear to a tree making the announcement for him, "Chuck's got a date!" Devon was shocked and Ellie had a huge smile on her face, she was trying hard not to bust out into "Ellie-Joy" knowing that it's with Sarah. She quickly changed gears and began to think of what he should wear, dragging him to his bedroom she began searching for what she deemed the perfect outfit to wear for the date with Sarah.

About thirty minutes later, he was ready and stepped outside the apartment when Ellie came with a bouquet of flowers, "Chuck! Don't forget these, they're leftover from the party; whatever you do, no mention of old girlfriends at all."

Chuck knew Ellie wanted to break up his relationship with Hailey, and wanted to make sure she knew that was not happening, "Right no mention of Jill, but I will tell you this much sis. This is just a friendly date, I'm still with Hailey."

Ellie wanted to say something, but let the comment slide fearing that it might start another argument between them and ruin the date with Sarah before it starts. She quickly changed tact and told him something she remembered their father had quoted to her brother many times, "Aces, Charles. You're aces."

Chuck grinned broadly, "A Dad quote, I'm impressed. Love you, sis."

Ellie smiled back, "I love you, and have fun."

"I will, at least I will try." He silently scolded himself yet again

Chuck left for his date while Morgan stayed just staring at Ellie before approaching her, "They grow up so fast don't they?"

Ellie immediately went into "Ellie-Disgust" putting her hands up in a defensive gesture. She truly loathed Morgan, no matter how much of a friend he was to her  
brother. "Go home Morgan, just go home!" She walked away in disgust looking like she wanted to throw up.

On the other side of town, Sarah was on the phone with Graham giving him an update on the situation, "He's on his way over right now picking me up for a date."

Graham was blunt, "You're on your own on this one Sarah, I can't help you if things go wrong."

Sarah seemed genuinely unsure, "I don't know about this guy Graham, he seems like a really nice guy."

Graham continued with a stern warning, "Nice guys aren't sent government secrets. If he runs, kill him. Besides, if this situation turns out like I think it will; I don't  
need my best agent getting attached to a potential asset. I've seen this kind of thing with you before…"

The end of what Graham said threw Sarah for a loop, and it was something she couldn't ignore, "Forgive me sir but this is my first assignment as a handler, so I'm not sure what you mean?"

Graham sighed heavily and spoke as serious as he possibly could, "Budapest, Hungry; I'm not stupid Sarah. If the circumstances and package concerning your assignment just prior to this one weren't so…gray. You'd have faced being ousted from the agency for fudging details and an inability to prove your emotional stability. This is your do-over and I don't usually give them so don't mess up again! "

Sarah freezes on the spot her voice breaking slightly, "Why...haven't you pressed me on where…it, is then sir?"

Graham switches to a gentle tone, "One, I'm not soulless and two, as I told you in person when you got back right before this current mess started; sometimes, when an agent goes through what you did we lose them, and I don't want that to happen so pull yourself together!"

Sarah steels herself, "You're not going to lose me, sir!" Graham pressed the issue no further believing he's made his point; though privately he was unsure Sarah recognized that he was not talking about loss in a physical sense .

A couple minutes later Sarah hears a knock at the door and opens it to reveal Chuck with the bouquet, she hangs up the phone and lets him come inside before taking the flowers. She puts them in a vase with water while he admires the inside of the room, they made their way out to dinner at a Mexican establishment complete with a mariachi band playing talking about each other. He explains about living with Ellie and brings up the reasoning behind his nickname for Devon.

They spend a couple minutes on Chuck's explanation of "Captain Awesome" which makes Sarah laugh, "That's funny."

Chuck politely responds; though he continues to scold himself for having a good time with a woman that was not his girlfriend, "Well, I'm a funny guy."

Sarah is privately fighting a similar a battle as she and Chuck continued the conversation, "Clearly, which is good, because I'm not funny."

Chuck insists to himself that this is just friendly banter back and forth, "Is that your secret? Because I've been sitting here trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

Sarah sighs quickly, "Oh, plenty. Believe me."

Some part of Chuck's brain knows his part of this conversation is involuntary and that truth leaves him trying to fight a headache, "I was thinking, 'Either she's a cannibal, or she's not that funny.' and I was pulling for cannibal because I never met one."

Sarah continues casually chuckling in the process, "Uh, not a cannibal. Sorry to disappoint you. I did just come out of a long relationship so I may come with baggage."

That last word cues Chuck's biggest involuntary response, "Well. I could be your very own baggage handler." The words quickly came out of his mouth before he could stop them, he chastised himself for it and noticed the awkward moment before switching gears.

Chuck's finally able to restrain from cracking a joke, "You just mentioned an ex, the guy you were just with. Is he the reason why you moved here from D.C. right?"

Sarah's spy instincts override the moment, and she labels her ex with a false name, "Yes, all of my friends were really his friends. Everything else about Washington reminded me of...Bruce. I needed change, a big one."

Chuck had caught the pause Sarah gave when revealing the name of her ex, he decided to be coy and remembered when she made fun of his name, "Bruce, yeah. You give me crap for being Chuck, and you went out with a Bruce. That's real nice, good."

Sarah didn't play along this time, "So what about you? What skeletons do you have in your closet?"

Chuck sees a natural moment to squash the chemistry he wishes was not happening, but being in the moment leaves him unable to do so; instead, making another joke, "Actually back in college there was…you know what; that's all over now, and her restraining orders are very specific!" Chuck hates himself for caring that Sarah was becoming uninterested and making yet another joke, almost admitting to himself that he was having fun.

Sarah just laughed and looked at him with sparkling eyes saying the one thing that made both of their internal struggles so much worse, "Good. I like you, Chuck." Chuck just smiled, but the comment about her liking him made him a little wary. However, he just chalked it up to the moment and let it slide before they continued the evening.

They began walking down the street when Sarah asked him a question, "So where are we going?"

Chuck was extremely glad things were casual again, "Well, do you like music?"

Sarah did not want to sound lame, "I guess."

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "You guess? What's your favorite band?"

Sarah could only smile; she clearly didn't have any clue as to what music she would like, "God, I'm not funny. I don't listen to music. This must be your worst date ever, right?" Chuck wasn't paying attention, while they were walking over a bridge he notices the motorcade accompanied by police taking General Stansfield towards his destination for his speech.

Sarah interrupted his thoughts, "I was waiting for you to say no..."

Chuck turned back around upon hearing Sarah's voice and after the motorcade went by, "Sorry. Sorry, I kind of zoned out there for a second. No, no, no, no. I've had worse dates actually. Back in 11th grade actually."

Sarah laughed again, "11th grade? You have to go back that far?"

Chuck was awkwardly defensive, "Come on, I really didn't date that much since then." Sarah and Chuck continued walking along the street towards their next stop, Casey and his NSA crew were watching them before he gave his orders, "Chuck Bartowski's your mark. NSA Director wants him with a pulse. Until we find out who he's working with and what he knows, he lives. The CIA skirt, you can kill."

Parked on a secluded street in an alley, someone was keeping their eyes on the NSA team as they began exiting their vehicle, Hollywood responded bluntly over a comm, "Eagle-Control, this is Alert-1. I've got my eyes on NSA, Chuck's downstairs in the club with the CIA skirt."

David's voice was casual on the other end, "Alert-1, maintain visual. Keep us posted."

Once they were inside a club, Chuck and Sarah followed the music downstairs to where the band Foreign Born was playing. He got them a couple of drinks and enjoyed the atmosphere, that was until the NSA began to crash the party. Sarah noticed them immediately and pulled Chuck out onto the dance floor, under the premise of dancing she dispatched the four agents with two throwing knives and her long hair pins. Once the fourth agent was down and acted like she made a dance move which she extended her hands to Chuck to pull her up, he obliged to this like the gentleman he's known to be when she was back on her feet looking to her left spotting John Casey. Grabbing his hands, she began pulling a very confused Chuck outside to the street.

Chuck was still dropping jokes despite better judgment, "Hey, where's the fire?"

Sarah's tone was now completely serious, "Chuck, give me your keys."

Hollywood and Wildfire noticed the commotion and watched the scene unfold, Chuck and Sarah getting into the Herder while the NSA suburban began its pursuit, "Alert-2 to Eagle-Control, they're making their move. Chuck's in trouble."

David gave strict orders, "Stay on their six, but out of sight. We're supposed to remain in the shadows, maintain visual contact but take no action without clearance." The two just watched as Chuck began to give a lecture about the company policy when Sarah picked the lock and opened the door, Chuck was confused when she yelled for him to get inside again. Once inside she started the Herder up in reverse, the black suburban of the NSA came at them and thus beginning the chase.


	16. Meet The Spooks (Part 2)

**A/N: Finally, I have returned from an extra long trip that didn't seem like it would ever end. Thanks to Chuckfanatic21 and dahlemann for the editing help on this story. Now are you ready for the next installment of "Chuck vs A New Beginning"? This time around: Sarah and Chuck on the run from Casey and NSA, the rooftop confrontation, and aftermath from it. Disclaimer crap, we all know Chuck isn't owned by me or any of us except NBC.  
**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 2M: MEET THE SPOOKS (PART 2)

GRAND CENTRAL PARKING / LOS ANGELES, CA

After the Nerd Herder got rammed a few times, Sarah turned the wheel ducking down what she thought was an alley. Instead, it was a set of narrow stairs from one street down another level to another street. After hitting this bottom and catching their breath, Chuck wanted a huge explanation, "Who the hell are those guys Sarah? What do they want?"

Sarah's tone was now professionally serious, "Those men will hurt you. They're from the NSA, and they're after you!"

Chuck had been warned, but was still in denial, "Me, why? Wait, why me? I'm nobody. I'm just a Nerd Herd Supervisor and maybe one day I will be assistant manager. Heck, I don't even know if I want that job."

He was rambling and knew it. Before he could say more, he looked towards Sarah and saw the on-coming headlights from the suburban heading right for them. "You know what, that's not your problem. But that most certainly is."

He pointed in that direction as Sarah turned to see the heavy vehicle running full speed into the left corner of the car, causing more damage and making the driver side airbag deploy. The suburban moved to circle around when Sarah and Chuck emerged from the damaged Herder. While running away from the wreckage, Chuck tripped over the bumper that had come off the car when the NSA vehicle hit it.

Sarah stopped to look back and watched as the suburban changed direction, heading right at her. In her peripheral vision, she noticed an emergency barricade button on a control panel. Waiting for the right moment, she made a perfect knife throw, hitting the button as the barricade shot up right in front of the NSA suburban moments before it would have killed her. There was a deafening crash as the huge vehicle hit the barricade at full speed.

Hollywood didn't like the situation Chuck was in. Grabbing the radio, he immediately reported to David the situation, "Eagle-Control, the situation's out of hand! NSA's going blue-on-blue!"

David was furious, "Those barbarians! At least the CIA is discrete! Get in there, protect Chuck as best you can."

Wildfire affirmed they heard the order, "We're on it Boss!"

As soon as the suburban came to a stop, Sarah was on her phone, requesting an emergency air evacuation. Chuck came over to see if she was OK. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the roof top of a building.

Hollywood and Wildfire grabbed their weapons, and followed Chuck and Sarah from a distance.

Sarah needed information as quickly as possible. As she was moving Chuck along, she asked, "How well do you know Bryce Larkin?"Wildfire affirmed they heard the order. "We're on it, Boss!"

Wildfire and Hollywood grabbed their weapons and followed from a distance.

Chuck came over to check on Sarah when she was on the phone requesting emergency air evacuation, she grabbed his hand and began heading towards the rooftop of a building, "How well do you know Bryce Larkin?"

Chuck was in shock, that was a name he never wanted to hear again, "Bryce Larkin? How do you know Bryce?"

Sarah didn't have time for long explanations, "We worked together at the CIA."

Chuck thought he was in shock before, now he had no doubt about it, "The what? The CIA? Bryce is a spy? Bryce Larkin from Connecticut is a spy?"

There wasn't time for this. Sarah practically demanded, "A rogue spy. Did he try contacting you?

Chuck has a quick realization, "I haven't heard from Bryce in the…wait no, he sent me an e-mail."

Sarah turned around a little surprised to hear that admission, she knew this was the key to uncovering the location of the Intersect, "Chuck, the e-mail he sent you. Did you open it?"

Chuck launched into an explanation, "The e-mail he sent me contained an old game line we played in college called from 'Zork.'"

Sarah was confused, and said the first thing that came to mind, "What?"

Chuck could tell Sarah didn't understand what Zork was, so he briefly explained the game, "Zork was a text-based video game we used to play in college. The line was a riddle, which I solved. After that the screen changed and pictures started flashing by at an extremely high rate on my computer screen, lots and lots of pictures."

Sarah had just one burning question. She had to know if he saw these pictures. Had he seen what the Intersect contained, "You saw them?"

An awkward moment of silence settled over them when he never replied. Thinking quickly, she needed to get more information and hoped that he had backed up the data, "Your computer, did you back it up? Is there an external drive?"

Chuck was still not making all the connection's, "It crashed a couple of days ago. Wait a second, was I not supposed to look at those pictures?"

Sarah was thinking for a moment when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, John Casey was approaching them. Looking back to Chuck, she had to explain something very quickly, "Okay Chuck, I may have to aim my gun at you. So please, just don't freak out."

Chuck was about to ask her why the reason for that when the voice of John Casey was heard, his suit was a little rumpled and he was grumpy as ever, "It's late, and I'm tired. Let's cut the crap and give him to me now, he belongs to the NSA."

Sarah quickly aims her gun at Chuck hoping to stall Casey, she tries to call his bluff while watching Casey take aim at her, stalking towards her, "The CIA gets him first, you come any closer, and I shoot."

Chuck could not hide his fear, "Sarah, sorry but this is freaking me out."

Casey ignores Chuck while maintaining his focus on Sarah, threatening sarcasm was his favorite talking point. "You shoot him, I shoot you. After that I leave both of your bodies here and go out for a late snack, I'm thinking maybe pancakes."

Chuck didn't think it could get any more interesting, but he was wrong. Out of nowhere came the voice of Wildfire, "How about another choice. We shoot you spooks and the kid here can enjoy the rest of his life without fear."

All three of them turn around seeing Hollywood and Wildfire wielding a pair of 552 Commandos with ACOG scopes attached to them, Sarah was surprised that these two mystery guys crashed the party without being noticed. She admitted to herself that Chuck and Casey were her main focus.

Meanwhile, Casey though was seething inside that these two unknowns got the drop on him. They had to be good for them to sneak up on him, he got a real good look at what weapons they're carrying. At that point, he knew that he and the CIA skirt would lose if they got into a battle with these unknowns.

Chuck was in full-fledged panic. He ran toward the edge of the roof, but stopped when he saw a hotel below.

Sarah needed to get Chuck back under control, "Chuck, no!"

Chuck stopped when data started flashing through his mind. It was data showing Andric, blueprints of the hotel below him, types of bombs Andric used, and General Stansfield. The other four were watching as Chuck stood rigid in place until the flash of data was over.

He turned and saw them staring at him. Without knowing why, he yelled out, "They're gonna kill him!"

That got Casey interested, "Kill who?"

Chuck exasperatedly replies, "General Stanfield, the NATO guy."

Hollywood and Wildfire quickly exchange glances while Casey and Sarah remain clueless to what Chuck's saying. Seeing their expressions, Chuck begins to ramble again, "Look! Something's wrong with me! I don't know what it is, but something's very very wrong with me. I remember things that I shouldn't know."

Before either Hollywood or Wildfire could ask Chuck and make him relax a little, Sarah beat them to it. They stayed silent to watch the scene play out in front of them, "Okay Chuck, talk to me. Like what?"

Chuck was still rambling, but it was a little more coherent, "I don't know, for example, maybe? There's a Serbian demolitions expert at Large Mart earlier today, which is a little odd wouldn't you say?" Hollywood and Wildfire nod to confirm Chuck's information.

Chuck turned his attention to John Casey, "Last week, the NSA intercepted some blueprints. Blueprints of a hotel, that hotel right there!"

Without stopping, Chuck turned to Sarah, "Not just that. The CIA found a file of schematics of a bomb in Prague. That bomb's in that hotel right now!"

Hearing that, Casey swung his aim to Chuck, while the other three all aimed their weapons at Casey, "He was working with Bryce."

Sarah knew that wasn't true. She practically shouted, "No! He opened Bryce's email!"

Hollywood and Wildfire quickly filed away the information, they knew what that meant. Chuck was now the first ever human to have a computer database downloaded into his brain, making him the living breathing version of the Intersect. Chuck's life was now in critical danger. They also know what these spooks would do to him when they connect the dots.

Sarah continued talking to Chuck, "Those pictures you saw were encoded with secrets…government secrets. If you saw them, then you know them."

Chuck tries to comprehend this revelation, "But, there were thousands of them."

Casey looks at Chuck in disbelief, "Wait a minute. You're telling me all of our secrets are in his head?"

Sarah states her realization, "Chuck is the computer."

Chuck remains confused, "What did you just say? What does that mean?"

Sarah presses on, "Listen to me, you have to tell us where this bomb is."

Chuck is panicking now: "What's happening to me?"

Sarah knows time is short, "You said there's a bomb, is there time to stop it?"

Chuck's thought that was really dangerous, and wondered why they would want to. His eyes opened wide, "What? Are you crazy?"

Casey tries to reassure Chuck, "No, we're actually the good guys. We get paid to keep bombs from exploding."

Wildfire and Hollywood had been silently watching the three others. When he heard what Casey said, Wildfire whispered so only Hollywood could hear, "That's a general understatement right there."

Hollywood agrees with his partner and responds back in kind, "Yeah really. With good guys like these two, who needs enemies? They were trying to kill one another earlier and now trying to have a pissing contest over control of our boy here."

Wildfire treats the scene like theater, "Sure does, I'm almost glad we have a ringside seat for it. Damn it man, I forgot to bring the popcorn."

Hollywood faked being irritated, "Again? That always happens to us, just when things get nice and juicy. We need to stop and stock up next time we have these missions."

Wildfire nodded in agreement. While they enjoyed the banter, they knew they had to protect Chuck. They quickly focused on the other three again.

Chuck insisted he was no help for this situation, "Look, I can't help you. Okay? I really wish I could, but I can't. Call Bryce, he can save the day."

Sarah was getting frustrated at Chuck's lack of ability to stay focused, "Bryce is dead! He died sending those secrets to you."

Chuck repeats this sure it was false, "Bryce is dead?" Upon closer look, everyone could see the expressions change in both Chuck and Sarah. Chuck was in shock while Sarah was emotional; she couldn't keep her eyes from watering.

Casey started getting fed up with the display of lady feelings, they needed to focus back on the matter at hand. With an angry scowl on his face, he fired a shot into the air that even made Wildfire and Hollywood grin in amusement. "Yeah, and he's gonna have a lot of company unless you start talking. So pretty please, can we diffuse the bomb now?"

Hollywood couldn't help himself, he had to poke fun at the NSA agent, "Whoa, breaking news. NSA agent uses the words pretty please. Definitely makes the top story of Spooks News Network."

Casey turns and growls at them, Wildfire confirms what Chuck's saying. "Relax NSA, we're not going to spill your secret. We can tell you that Chuck's right, Vuc Andric was contracted to assassinate Stansfield tonight at the Omni Hotel. That hotel right there, we can confirm that he's speaking the truth because we also got the same information."

Hollywood knew they really needed to get moving, "If Stanfield's on par with the schedule, he's on the stage right now giving his speech. I suggest all of us get going, time's wasting away."

Casey and Sarah looked at each other and reluctantly agreed. They didn't like it, but these two mystery men were right, they had a disaster to prevent.

OMNI HOTEL PLAZA / LOS ANGELES, CA

All five of them are racing through the lobby, when Sarah holds up latching on to the front of Chuck's shirt, "Casey, wait a sec. We can't take him in, he's too valuable."

Casey grabbed Chuck by the throat and took him down. Wildfire and Hollywood were ready to intervene, but Casey quickly released him, "Okay, Johnny Commodore, stay here but tell us where to go."

Chuck said the first thing that popped into his head, "Uh, the easiest way?"

Sarah shakes her head, "The fastest way Chuck."

Chuck smiled, "The fastest, Got it!"

He sprang to his feet taking off in a mad dash, with Sarah yelling for him to stop. A couple minutes later they come upon the conference room where the speech is being heard, they enter the room seeing all the guests.

Sarah asks anxiously, "Chuck, where is it?"

Chuck searches until he sees a cart sitting in an unusual spot, pointing it out to them, "That's it, right there."

Hollywood spotted Andric trying to sneak out, he nudged Wildfire with his elbow and glanced to the direction Andric was going. Wildfire nodded as Hollywood snuck off, he stayed with Chuck as they race over to the cart before Casey opens it up to reveal the bomb, the timer shows there are 98.3 seconds left on the timer.

Sarah inhales sharply, "Oh God."

Casey gives a frantic hiss, "No time to evacuate, any ideas?"

Sarah thinks quickly, "Disconnect the laptop."

Casey shakes his head, "There's an auto-trigger, the cables?"

Sarah dispels that idea too, "No, definitely a trap."

Security starts coming over asking what's going on, Casey and Sarah look back while Wildfire takes notice of the laptop, he turns hopefully to Chuck. "Chuck, look at the computer. It's a Prism Express laptop, you carry those at Buy More."

Chuck gives a shrug, "Yeah, the one for our display was…wait a minute!"

The light just switched on in Chuck's head as he knew what that meant, Wildfire saw the look on Chuck's face and put a hand on his shoulder. Chuck looked at the computer and seated himself in between Sarah and Casey, "Okay, I have an idea."

Casey was extremely skeptical, "That's not an Xbox, and you're not an X-Man."

Chuck acknowledges the risk, "I understand that, but this is a Prism Express laptop. We sell this at our store, there's a DOS override." Chuck could see the confused looks on the faces of Sarah and Casey, time was getting critical now.

Wildfire tried to speed things along, "He can do this, agents, let him do it."

Sarah looks imploringly at Casey as the timer hits twenty seconds, "They're right, he's our best shot, Casey."

Casey backed away giving Chuck room, "Go!"

As he sets to work there is confidence behind his words, "Mr. Bomb, meet Mr. Internet."

Chuck brought up the search box and typed in Irene Demova, Casey looks on in disgust, "He's searching for porn."

Wildfire took another shot at the agents, "Relax Casey, just watch. You might learn something here, you too Walker."

Sarah and Casey ignored the jabs from the stranger, keeping their eyes on Chuck and the computer. Chuck found the website and pushed the enter button before closing his eyes. The virus spread fast throughout the system and fried the computer, disabling it with just one-tenth of a second left on the timer.

Casey and Sarah were in shock, Wildfire with a wicked grin shouted encouragement for Chuck, "No doubt about it Chuck, you saved the day by diffusing that bomb."

Chuck was laughing with shock at what he'd just done stopping as he had an eerie thought, "I did it, I…I defused a real bomb; what if I was wrong, though?"

Hollywood's voice broke through the fog, "Outfuckingstanding Chuck! You did it!"

The group turned and saw Hollywood carrying his weapon in one hand and holding a body over his shoulder in the other, walking up to the group he laid the body down. Upon closer inspection, it was an unconscious Andric. Hollywood gave a shot to Casey, "I know the holidays are months away, but here's a present for you Casey."

Casey was surprised that one of these men had caught the terrorist from making a get away, one stayed with the kid while the other chased down the terrorist. He was impressed, but wasn't going to voice it. "How did you manage to catch him?"

Hollywood just shrugged, "Oh no biggie really, he just sort of ran into my boot is all."

Wildfire just laughed at the reason, "Dude, people's been running into your boots since high school. You think the Surgeon General should put a warning out for your boot."

Even Sarah couldn't help the chuckle hearing the banter, Casey needed to escape the human feelings. Seeing Chuck was still feeling green, gave him one last parting shot, "Don't puke on the C-4, huh?"

Chuck kept himself under control before they began walking away outside the hotel while Stansfield's security takes care of the bomb and Andric. A few minutes later, Sarah and Casey are outside having a heated debate about who's getting custody of Chuck, "He's coming with me."

Chuck was hanging back with Hollywood and Wildfire during this time, "Where did you guys come from?"

Wildfire put his arms behind his head as though a bomb hadn't almost gone off, "Chuck, we're right down the street at the club. We've got word of what happened to you, that's why we're here."

Hollywood nodded by providing additional details, "When Bryce sent you that database, we got alerted. We hauled our sixes to get here with the storm coming your way. Chuck, your life is about to get put through the grinder. The heads of these agencies are sticklers, but your heroics today might keep you above ground. The blond spook at least seems to be in your corner. Though, that's just as much of a gray area as her trigger happy counterpart considering she dated the guy who started both the messes your in."

Chuck is thrown off by this, "What she dated Bryce?"

They frown slightly, and Wildfire looks concerned, "We thought she would've mentioned that on your fake date, don't think we didn't know about that by the way...We've been following you since you went to El Compadre, but didn't intervene until things got hairy."

Chuck shifts uncomfortably, "I sort of got forced into it."

They seemed surprised, "You're not mad, about any of it?"

Chuck shrugs, "The way I see it Bryce is dead, there's no point in being mad about him dating her. Especially when I've had a secure relationship for more than a year. I butt heads with Ellie a lot, but she's right about putting Bryce behind me. Now's my chance, I'm taking it, and I'm going to make the best of this computer in the brain situation too. Defusing that bomb felt pretty good, and Lord knows it was more exciting than being stuck behind a desk at Buy More."

They slapped Chuck on the back, Wildfire was very impressed, "Taking the high road. You're better than every other guy on the planet, Hailey found a winner! Now let's get back to the show! The three of them watch Casey and Sarah continue to bicker.

Casey seemed in denial, "What if this was a fluke?"

Sarah, on the other hand, had seen enough and was convinced, "What if it wasn't? What if he can stop something bigger?"

Casey didn't think that would happen, and didn't bother to keep the disdain out of his voice. "Fine, drop him in a psych tank. Let him stare at four rubber walls. He'll tell us what we wanna know."

Sarah's internal struggle was back, and it translated to her voice as she continued, "We don't know how this works and what triggers the memories. He'll crack wide open."

Casey was not in an understanding mood, "Not my job. I break things, I don't fix them."

Chuck headed toward them, but Hollywood reached out and gently stopped him, "Be careful Chuck, the blonde's being over-protective of you. Just remember, there's something you have over them. You're carrying all this country's secrets in your head. That will give you the biggest bargaining chip against those agencies."

Wildfire had additional advice for him, "They will threaten to put you into an underground bunker. You can tell them that if they do that, then those secrets will remain where they are and you won't cooperate with them. Remember that phone that Hailey gave you from David? Keep it close, you're gonna need it soon. Just remember, we're only a phone call away. We wish we could help more directly, but it would blow the deep cover of David's vast network, so we have to stay in the shadows. You'll be fine as long as you use what's innate in you, release it and let go. Use the force Chuck, or at least your version of it. That happens to be your intelligence.

Chuck nods gratefully he'd completely forgotten about the O-phone and grins calling out the reference, "Thank you guys for helping out, I really appreciate it. Did you just Obi-Wan me?"

Hollywood smiled, "Just reinforcing what you are capable of young Jedi. Besides, that's what friends are for Chuck and Hailey would kill us if we let something happen to you. Remember, keep it cool and don't worry. We'll be around, but we're staying in the shadows. You can't tell them anything about us no matter what, stay safe Chuck."

Hollywood and Wildfire both shook hands with Chuck before walking off, he looked back and noticed that Casey and Sarah were still in their inter-agency pissing contest giving Wildfire and Hollywood more than enough time to slip away without being seen.

He began walking up to them when Sarah's next words chilled him, "What about his job and his friends? Most importantly, what do we do about his sister?"

Chuck was blunt, "What about my sister?"

Sarah slipped letting him hear that. She tried to play it off, looking uncertainly at Chuck, "Nothing. We were just discussing..."

Chuck was adamant, "Hold on a second; we have to leave my sister and my friends out of this."

Casey wasn't going to take any advice from the nerd. Better to show him who is in charge, "We'll see about that."

Chuck felt himself thinking without fear at this moment, "Look, Bryce sent that e-mail to me. I'm the one remembering your secrets. Which means you have to listen to me, both of you. And right now, I'm going to go home."

Chuck went to walk away when Casey grabbed his arm, "No you're not."

Chuck showed some determination, he pulled his arm out of Casey's grip almost daring him to do something. Chuck remembered what Hollywood and Wildfire told him a few minutes ago, "You...You need me."

Chuck looked at both of them before walking away. Casey was mildly impressed, "I like the kid, shame he'll have to go underground."

Sarah's expression as she watched Chuck get smaller was empathetic, "We can't throw him underground. His life was turned upside down, and he's nervous. I'll talk to him. You'll just piss him off.

Casey noticed Sarah's expression and stopped short of mocking the events prior to the standoff, "Fine, I guess you had fun on your date…you didn't exactly act like the no-nonsense agent I heard of just now. I don't know how you could possibly understand what the kid's going through."

Sarah stiffened and turned to Casey with an edge to her voice, "I just dealt with a similar situation on my last assignment…"

Casey raised his eyebrows, "I heard rumors about that, care to say what really happened as a professional courtesy?

Sarah declines and smirked, "Maybe if this situation lasts five years or so, in the meantime I'm going to track him down." Sarah activated a tracker that showed Chuck was headed for the Santa Monica Pier. Sarah started walking but turned back around satisfied to see Casey looking horrified at the thought of being stuck on this assignment for five years.

SANTA MONICA PIER / SANTA MONICA, CA

Chuck was back in his old familiar thinking spot. Lately it had became "their" spot, him and Hailey had been spending a lot of time here lately. He really started missing her so much, even more so now with this latest development. He's not sure what's going to happen now with this latest invasion into his life from both the CIA and NSA. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, he was trying to calm his nerves down and relax. He felt Sarah approaching him. Once she stood beside him, he didn't take his eyes off the water.

Chuck's voice was flat, "How long you been here?"

Sarah drops down and sits on his right, "All night."

He looks at her for a minute, then asked the most burning question. "There's nowhere I can run, is there?"

Sarah studies the water for a moment, "Not from us."

Sarah watches as Chuck turns his attention back to the water, "Talk to me, Chuck."

Chuck spits out where his head's at, "Yesterday, I was making 11 bucks an hour fixing computers. Now, I have one in my brain, and I can't figure why Bryce did this. Why he chose me. What are you going to do with me? What happens now?"

Sarah had already been briefed by Graham on this, so she was able to gently give him answers, "For now, you go back to your own life. We'll protect you, and you'll work with us."

Chuck's surprised at this, "I thought I would be taken underground bunker, isn't that how these agencies operate?"

Sarah smiles impressed, "Normally yes, but our higher-ups agreed with the point you made last night. Our secrets are in your head, which is why they're willing to show leeway.

Chuck's mind goes back to his family and friends, "My sister and my friends are they in danger?"

Sarah continues quietly, "Tell them nothing to keep them safe. Nobody can know about this Chuck. Not your family or your friends, you're going to be under protection 24/7."

Chuck assumed this and wanted more details, "What about you and Casey? How's that going to work?"

Sarah figures shoe could answer these easily enough, "Casey will monitor everything, he will begin working at Buy More as a green shirt. I'm going to be working closer with you, as your new girlfriend."

Chuck looked back at her in shock, girlfriend? He didn't like that at all, "Girlfriend? Look, there's no way that's going to work out Sarah. I have a girlfriend already, remember I told you that when you asked me out."

Sarah sighs saying the next part dryly like she'd said it many times before, "My orders are that we enter a 'cover relationship' in which I will pose as your new girlfriend. I'm sorry Chuck, there's nothing you can do about that. You have to end that relationship, it's for the greater good. We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, this is the sacrifice you're going to have to make. The greater good must be protected at all costs, even if we don't want to. The actions of the few must always outweigh the actions of the one."

Chuck gave a snarky retort, "The greater good? Talk about a very cheap knock off from Star Trek."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, and curiousity got the better of her. "Would you care to explain that to me Chuck?"

Chuck looked Sarah straight in the eyes, "What you said about the greater good. The actions of the few must always outweigh the actions of the one?"

Upon seeing her nod, he continued. "Star Trek II, Wrath of Kahn. Spock speaks of logic with Kirk, saying 'logic dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'. Kirk adds 'or the one'. So you see, whomever used that line for your greater good spiel must've been a closet Star Trek fan, or Trekkie as us nerds know them to be."

He watches her digest the information before firing his final shot, "What if I refuse to break up with my girlfriend?"

Sarah decided not to sugar coat things, "You would leave us no choice but to throw you and your girlfriend into underground bunkers, you will be separated from each other for the rest of your lives and never see each other or your families ever again. Is your relationship really worth that?"

Sarah could see that he was fighting the turmoil and kind of felt bad for him in this situation. However, with the girlfriend out of the way, it would make things so much easier. At least according to their superiors. Sarah was not thrilled either given what she went through in Budapest, but orders were orders. She decided to use one last card that could help, "I need you to do one last thing for me."

Chuck looks at her curiously, "Yeah? What's that?"

Sarah looks at him similar to when just after he defused the bomb, "Trust me, Chuck. It's the only way this can work."

Chuck has one last card to play too, "One condition, how come you lied about Bryce? I could give a damn that you were with him. I just hate being lied to."

Sarah is again surprised, "How do you know about that?"

Chuck surprises himself by thinking on his feet, "The rooftop. Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't have a very good poker face for a spy."

Sarah can't help but be impressed again, "I'm sorry, I couldn't risk you bailing and being found by Casey. You saw him last night his mentality is 'shoot first ask questions later.' That's why Bryce is dead, he literally shot first."

Chuck had to admit something, "Fair enough, I'm glad you got to me first then. It would have been real lame to die being chased by the NSA, with the Nerd Herd mobile as my crime scene."

Sarah was relieved to see he managed a smile and asks her question again, "So, does this mean you trust me?"

Chuck looks over into her blue eyes and nods, he sadly pulls out the phone and calls Hailey's number. Chuck was fighting hard, but knew it was a losing battle. He had to break up with Hailey. As he realized that, he looked into Sarah's blue eyes and nodded. He sadly pulled out his cell phone and called Hailey's number. He breathed a sigh of relief that he got her voicemail. He knew what was at stake, and it was easier this way.

With his heart breaking, he explains that something has happened and there's nothing more he can do. Using the sorry Buy More job as a cop out. Explaining that as long as he worked there, he couldn't have a secure future with her. He was fully crying as he finished the call. He felt broken like it was Stanford all over again, breaking up with Hailey was something he never would let happen.

Sarah just watches him, knowing how hurt this caring man is. It has to be done for the greater good. She takes Chuck back to the apartment complex and drops him off to be with his family. After he dejectedly exits the car, she sends a text message to Ellie telling her their mission was accomplished and he broke up with Hailey to begin dating her. Ellie replied back with a row of smiley face emojis and Sarah had a smile on her face before heading back to the hotel with Graham's earlier warning fresh in her mind, and thoughts of what she'd left behind after Budapest to stay in the only job she was good at doing.


	17. Aftermath & Meet The Doctor

**A/N: Greetings everyone and thank you all for the following of this new improved version of my story "Chuck vs A New Beginning". As most of you know I'm on Over The Road Truck Driver, which explains the lack of updates. Of course it didn't help that I was stuck on the road for 10 days. Right now updates will be a little slower because now comes the bigger task of coming up with how to tie in the next three episodes into this story plot. Most of you were confused as to why Chuck would break up with Hailey after being threatened, trust me I have something in mind for that lol. Thanks for Chuckfanatic21 and dahlemann for their betaing help and editing skills to make the story much better. Also, Chuck isn't owned by me or else things would be different. Next up: Aftermath from Chuck & Sarah from the beach, Helicopter episode, and more.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 3: AFTERMATH & MEET THE DOCTOR

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA

Chuck Bartowski felt depressed. He was back in the Buy More at his boring job. He had to break up with his beloved Hailey because he didn't want to ruin her life by having her thrown in a bunker just for knowing him, and he worried about himself being bunkerized. He knew that with the connections he had with her family and friends they wouldn't sit by and let it happen, but what could they do against the government?

Ellie was in a great mood, not nearly as grouchy because of his new relationship with Sarah. She constantly played up their cover, in particular the PDA's. Claiming it's necessary for the cover, but Chuck knew better and he tried get out of it as much as he could because he's still in love with Hailey despite having to break up with her.

Walking through the store, he noticed Lester and Jeff standing at a display with a disgusted looking Harry Tang, the resident bully and aspiring assistant manager, or ass-man.

Tang looked up and saw Chuck, "Chuck, get over here now."

Chuck looked curiously at the group and walked over to see what the fuss was about while Harry continued, "Look at this. What happened?"

Chuck looked down and saw the display was sitting on a LargeMart red-colored table cover. He looked at the floor, then back up at Jeff, "Oh, way to go Jeff. You do realize we don't work for Large Mart since they're our competition, right?"

Harry added to the drama with a Buy More patriotic complaint, "Can you imagine the shame if some LargeMart fiend, or a Costco stooge put out a display with our Buy More green?"

Morgan appeared out of no-where as usual, quickly took in the display and voiced the obvious question, "So this has to come down, right?"

Harry clarified the answer, "Yesterday!"

Morgan moved toward the table and Chuck had a feeling that something was gonna happen and it wouldn't be good. Morgan announced that it's time to present the "magic of Morgan". This was bad news for everyone else around, as Morgan's not a magician. With a tug of the table cover, the LargeMart banner was gone. However, the display stack fell all over the floor like a game of 52 pickup.

A couple hours later, Chuck had to save a video game shoplifter from being throttled by the newest Buy More green shirt, John Casey. Beckman and Graham had assigned the feared NSA Agent to work as a green shirt as his part of a cover job to help monitor and protect Chuck.

After preventing Casey from making street pizza out of the shoplifter, Morgan arrived to help Casey escort the shoplifter back into the store. Chuck looked over and noticed Sarah working at the Weinerlicious, wearing a uniform that left little to the imagination.

She gave him a cute little wave like a loving girlfriend would do, and confused as to why she was there, he walked over to find out what was going on. No sooner had he walked into the store, then he saw smoke from the pans as Sarah had just burned a batch of corndogs.

With a confused expression he looks around and asked, "Sarah, why are you working here at the Weinerlicious, of all places?"

Sarah explained, "Surveillance. I can monitor the Buy More from here while you work. Remember, this is just a cover job."

Chuck asked, knowing how dire the situation is, "Right, all part of a plan, because there is a plan, right? You making gourmet wieners isn't the reason you joined the CIA, and Casey isn't a natural-born appliance salesman. Plus the government secrets locked in my brain thing, the whole boon of national security thing. So, I'm hoping you'll tell me that there's a plan."

Sarah thought he looked adorable while he was rambling, and decided to make him feel a little more at ease, "We have a plan. There's somebody who can help. We can discuss it further tonight. How about another date? I can pick you up at 8."

Chuck knew that he really couldn't refuse if he wanted out of this mess, "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. It sounds great. Guess I will see you then."

Chuck walked out of the store, a few seconds later Sarah pulled out the information on Dr. Jonas Zarnow from her CIA file and made the call, "Chuck's in. Send the doctor."

CLUB APOCOLYPSE / LOS ANGELES, CA

David Smith had read the report from Chuck's first mission, which not only saved Los Angeles from a disaster, it also prevented the assassination of General Stansfield and had Vuc Andric in custody. He was about to inform Jackson of the latest developments when Prodigy handed him a disc.

Curiously, David looked up with a question in his eyes, "What's going on that requires my need to view this?"

Prodigy shrugged his shoulders before answering, "Oh, just a bit of a conversation that you're not gonna like. Chuck had broken up with Hailey via voicemail."

David wasn't happy hearing that news, "What do you mean Chuck broke up with her? Why would he do that knowing how happy they've been together? How did you find out?"

Prodigy explained, "Simple really. Chuck went to his beach spot, well it became his and Hailey's spot and we kind of got lucky. He accidentally pocket-dialed us when he sat down. I managed to get the full conversation he had with the CIA agent after the mess at Omni. They pretty much threatened our boy with a bunker, they even went as far as threatening to throw Hailey into a bunker if he refused to break up with her. They wanted him in one of those cover relationships with the CIA agent, she could've mentioned his relationship to her bosses and they saw Hailey as a threat to what they want to do."

David's eyes turned into pools of ice, "I want to have a little talk with Chuck and find out what's going on with those spooks. You know they're gonna be monitoring him, so let's go with the computer emergency excuse. They can't follow him on it without blowing their covers, have him come by here."

Prodigy nodded, turned to leave, then stopped and looked back to David, "You're not gonna have us kill the kid and hide the body because of the breakup, are you?"

David grinned at him, "Chuck's gonna be fine, besides I'm not gonna kill him. Instead, we'll let him deal with Hailey once she finds out."

Prodigy shuddered at the thought, "Think Chuck's gonna wish for Option 1 when that happens."

David smiled, "Yeah, he'll certainly wish for it. Of course, this whole spook controlled relationship will end. Especially if she has anything to say about it, too much like her family."

Prodigy laughed before heading off as David picked up the phone and reported in.

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA

Chuck was getting ready for the evening with Sarah, he asked Ellie for her opinion on the shirt he was picking out. "What do you think of this shirt?"

Ellie was smiling inside because the goal was accomplished. Her brother broke up with Hailey and was now dating Sarah. She had to keep from bursting out that the mission was a success. She quickly decided to sound surprised, "Another date with Sarah? This is very exciting."

Chuck kept his response low-key, "We'll see, it's not a big deal."

Morgan, who was playing another video game decided to chime in. "Yes, it is a big deal Chuck, she's hot. Jeepers, I'd go with the first shirt. Better with your skin tone."

Ellie faked some 'Ellie-Disgust' after hearing Morgan's opinion. "Wait a minute, Morgan's met her already and I haven't?"

Morgan chimed in, "Yeah, he confides in me. Ellie, you know? He tells me his deepest and darkest secrets, which you could too by the way."

Ellie shot back, "Here's one: I loathe you!"

Chuck responded, "That's not a secret."

Ellie in true fashion dictated an order, "I have to meet this girl. Tomorrow night, dinner here."

Morgan put the brakes on it, "Uh, no. Little too soon to be seeing the Tron poster. Not exactly a natural aphrodisiac."

Seeing the look on Ellie's face as she staring at him for the objection, he backpedals. "Dinner, perfect. I will clear my schedule."

Ellie smiles knowing she got her way and walks out of the bedroom leaving the two behind.

DNI HQ / WASHINGTON, D.C.

Brigadier General Diane Beckman and CIA Director Langston Graham were watching the Buy More feed of Chuck and Morgan's antics, clearly she wasn't amused. "Our most valuable secrets have been sent to an idiot."

Graham made a point albeit jokingly, "At least they weren't sent to his friend. Operation: Chuck. I can't believe this, I spoke with Agent Walker earlier. She'll deliver Chuck to the rendevous tonight."

Beckman looked up after processing the news that Walker reported in. She added on the news about Zarnow, "Good. Zarnow's on his way to L.A. now, he's our best and the top NSA scientist."

Graham smirked inside knowing the truth about Zarnow, he continued falsely. "Well, I hope he can fix this. The sooner he can get our secrets back, the better."

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA

Chuck and Sarah arrived at the Buy More after she picked him up in her precious black-colored 2007 Porsche 911 Carrera 4S, he jokingly told her that Weinerlicious must pay really well when he saw what she drove up in. He was shocked that it wasn't an actual date, instead they arrived at the Buy More.

"Wow, so we're here on our date at the Buy More. Is this part of the plan, or a chance for me to clock in some overtime?"

Sarah briefed him, "There's a doctor coming to see you. He worked on the encoding process for the Intersect. You know, the computer Bryce destroyed and the database that's in your head. He's coming to examine you."

Chuck couldn't let the fear of needles from showing itself, "Uh, and does this examination involve...Say, I don't know, needles or probing of some kind?"

Sarah assured him, "This doctor's our best shot at helping you."

She saw the look on his face and the sighing he released. In a concerned questioning voice she asked. "It's what you want, right? To get the secrets out of your head?"

Chuck could feel the anxiety building and answered, "Yeah, yeah of course it is."

Once she had her answer, Sarah turned and started walking away without Chuck getting his answer. "But you're still vague about the probing, and I'd like to know the answer to that."

He was about to walk after her when he felt a phone vibrate, curiously he felt inside the pocket and found the O-phone. He wondered who could be calling him, when he was told it's for an emergency and contact with David and Casino. Looking around to see nobody's watching him, he quickly answered the phone. "Um, hello?"

David Smith was on the other line and reassured Chuck, "Hey Chuck, it's David Smith calling you. Listen closely okay. We know about what happened, and what's about to go down tonight with Zarnow. Whatever happens, don't freak out. I already got a couple of the guys keeping watch for you."

Chuck was surprised, "Sir, I can explain about the breakup with Hailey..."

David interrupted him, "Chuck, I just told you that we know what happened. When you sat down on the beach, you actually butt-dialed us and we heard the entire conversation you had with Agent Walker. You thought that Hailey would've been thrown into a bunker, so you broke up to save her from that fate. You showed what you're willing to sacrifice to keep her safe, despite knowing that we wouldn't let it happen. Don't worry Chuck, we're going to deal with this soon enough and you'll be back at Hailey's side before too much longer. Now just relax and see what's in store for you tonight, remember we got your back son."

David hung up the phone as Chuck looked at it before shrugging his shoulders and placing it back in his pocket. He began jogging to catch up with Sarah at the Home Theatre Room. Once inside and seated, Sarah began explaining everything to him.

"We've rewired the home-theatre room for this test. When the images start, just say what they are."

Chuck was puzzled, "What? That's it?"

Casey interjected, "I'm sure you'll find a way to screw it up."

Sarah and Chuck both looked up to see the hard-ass NSA agent before he continued while looking at Sarah, "The doctor's here."

Chuck was curious, "When do I meet him?"

Sarah clarified, "You don't. It's important that he doesn't see you, national security because you're too valuable."

Chuck huffed, "Gee. Thanks. I'm flattered and totally freaked out."

Casey and Sarah shut the doors before walking away to meet the doctor, strangely it was Zarnow who brought up the meeting point after greeting the agents.

"I don't understand why I can't see my patient, why are we at a Buy More anyways?"

Sarah explained, "Thank you for meeting us here at a neutral site. It's for your safety, which is also why we're keeping Patient X's identity a secret."

Zarnow followed up, "And does Patient X actually work here?"

After not liking the question, Casey decided to throw a little jab, "Patient X, who knows all the Intersect secrets. Works at a Buy More?"

Zarnow agreed laughingly, "Ridiculous, of course."

Chuck sat back and relaxed upon hearing Zarnow communicate with him over the headphones, "After the tone, the test will begin."

Chuck acknowledged and began the test. After what seemed like forever, in reality only an hour. Zarnow was extremely impressed by the ability of Patient X, "Your patient is phenomenal. We've never imagined this."

Sarah wasn't sure who imagined it, "What didn't you imagine?"

Zarnow gleefully answered, "One person seeing all the Intersect images. All our secrets in one mind."

Sarah looked concerned while Casey brought up the reason for the meeting, "Doctor, can you remove the secrets?"

Zarnow looked puzzled for a second, as if wondering why they would want to do such a thing. He quickly put on a convincing face, "Yes, I think I can."

Casey escorted out to his car while Sarah took Chuck back home, they arrived back at the apartment as Sarah pulled up to the curb.

Chuck asked the burning question, "Did I pass the test?"

Sarah assured him, "You did great Chuck."

Chuck really wanted to know more, "And this doctor guy, he can fix me or...?"

Sarah tried to sound convincing, "Uh, he's hopeful. Yeah."

Chuck took it for what it's worth as he was getting out of the car, he remembered Ellie's order for dinner with Sarah, "Oh, oh, uh, I almost forgot. Uh, dinner tomorrow night with my sister and her boyfriend Captain Awesome. She really wanted to meet you, so..."

Sarah perked up at seeing Ellie again. She came up with a quick excuse, "Oh, okay. Well, that's a great idea."

Chuck brought up a point, "Meeting the family's kind of a big step, if our relationship were remotely real."

Him and Sarah exchanged smiles followed by an awkward silence before he asked another question, "So, uh, if this whole examination thing. If it works out, then I guess we're through, huh?"

Sarah pretty much summed it up, "Uh, yeah. Mm-hm."

For some reason, Chuck felt sad after hearing that. Figuring that he made a new friend at least, but it would be better if things could go back to the way they used to be. They each said their good nights as he exited the car.

Meanwhile, travelling down a desert road heading back to his destination. Doctor Jonas Zarnow was plotting his next move, he heard the familiar ringing in the back seat. He spotted a canyon coming up as the road curved, soon as the car passed the mark there was an explosion as the car was engulfed with flames. One person walked up to scene with a chuckle.

"Hope your Geico policy's up to date, because if you had Allstate just now you wouldn't be in this mess."

The man shook his head as he made a phone call, "The car's destroyed, begin the next step."


	18. Dinner, Distrust, and Drama

**A/N: Greetings everyone and thank you all for the following of this new improved version of my story "Chuck vs A New Beginning". As most of you know I'm on Over The Road Truck Driver, which explains the lack of updates. Right now updates will be a little slower because now comes the bigger task of coming up with how to tie in the next three episodes into this story plot. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter update for at least 7-10 days because I just got informed last night I'm heading out on the road again just after midnight. Thanks for Chuckfanatic21 and dahlemann for their betaing help and editing skills to make the story much better. Also, Chuck isn't owned by me or else things would be different. Next up: Zarnow fallout, Sarah vs Casey, and more from Helicopter episode.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 3A: DINNER, DISTRUST, AND DRAMA

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA

Chuck was getting ready for the day when Ellie walks into his room carrying the newspaper. A story had caught her attention, so she asked Chuck, "Did you see this?"

Chuck wasn't sure what Ellie was talking about, "See what?"

She laid the newspaper down on his bed. The front page had a picture of Bryce Larkin under the headline "Bank Executive Dies in Robbery".

Ellie continued, "Did you know that Bryce was dead?"

Chuck knew he was, but couldn't let her know the real reason, "No, no, I didn't."

He looked up a little sadly, which caused Ellie some concern. She was aware of the history between her brother and Bryce. "Well, are you okay?"

Chuck turned around from his closet walking back to his sister, "I don't know. Um, yeah, I don't know, it's crazy. I spent so much time hating him for getting me kicked out of Stanford. I don't really know how to feel. But it's hard to be mad at him now."

Ellie's heart went out to him. She knew how caring her brother could be, "Well, I'm really sorry Chuck." She walked out of his room as he picked up the paper and read the article.

Meanwhile, Casey and Sarah were at the scene of the explosion, looking at the charred remains of the car that belonged to Dr. Zarnow. He was on the phone with Beckman, "It's Casey, I'm at the scene. No sign of Zarnow's body, probably vaporized. I guess those secrets are staying in Chuck's head."

While waiting for further instructions, he glanced back over to see Sarah by the car looking for more clues. She moved a hubcap with her foot and discovered the remains of a cell phone. Casey watched her squat down for something and put it in her pocket before heading his way.

Sarah acted like she didn't find anything, "Well no sign of anything here."

Casey had a look of distrust in his eyes when he replied, "Looks like we're sending the good doctor home in an ashtray."

Sarah continued, "Okay, I've got hot dogs to fry."

Casey retorted, "And I've got some toasters to sell."

Sarah just smirked before walking away. While she headed back to her car, Casey got on his phone to Beckman, "Feels like a CIA job to me."

Beckman instructed him, "Keep your eye on Agent Walker. And don't let Chuck out of your site, he could be next."

Sarah had put the charred remains of the phone in a plastic Ziploc bag. She set it in the passenger seat on top of a newspaper that had Bryce's picture and story of his death on its front page. She started up her car to leave, while from a distance Wildfire and Hollywood watched through binoculars and used a parabolic microphone to hear the by-play.

Wildfire caught the last exchange, "Sounds like inter-agency rivalry showing its head again."

Hollywood nodded before adding his two cents, "Yeah really, looks like classic case of dissention in the ranks. Chuck's gonna be caught right in the middle of it, pride really does lead to mighty downfalls and these spooks are too stupid to see it."

Wildfire agreed with a nod, "Yeah and the missing doctor's body isn't around, which only adds to their suspicion of each other's agencies. They're being played and don't even know it. This is classic spy craft. How can they be so blind?"

Hollywood answered, "Because they're more concerned about fighting each other than they are of working together. The CIA and NSA don't get along, and this will be an issue if it keeps up.

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA

Chuck and Morgan were talking about a recent game of "Rock Band". Chuck mentioned that the guitar strum bar on one of the controllers was sticky, but on the other one it was fine. Morgan asked if Chuck had recalibrated, just as Casey walked up, invading Chuck's space with his angry scowl. "You can't trust Sarah."

Big Mike watched the three of them from his office door, "Chuck! John!"

All three almost came to attention as they turned to see the Buy More store manager. He walked over and asked a question, "How's customer service training?"

Chuck and Casey answered with a "Fine" and a "Super".

Big Mike carried on, "Glad to hear it. The better my employees, the less I work."

Chuck dutifully answered, "Very inspiring words, sir."

Casey interjected in true Casey fashion, "Regular call to arms."

Big Mike looked at both, but spoke to Chuck, "Go make him better. Show me you're assistant manager material. Chop, chop. I gotta nap in an hour."

After being dismissed, Casey and Chuck walked off, Morgan trailing behind them. Chuck sounded bored as he showed Casey how to work the hand-held scanner, "This hand-held scanner is a very expensive piece of equipment."

Casey sarcastically quipped, "So is a stealth fighter, and somehow I managed to fly that."

Chuck nervously continued, "Right, uh, and the gun. You know, kind of works like a..."

Casey added on, "Gun?"

Chuck's was extremely nervous as Casey stalked closer, "And it beeps when you scan the bar codes."

Casey doesn't ease up on the sarcasm, "Well, if it screamed out loud. I'd be right at home."

He took the scanner from Chuck and held it up under his chin like a gun before giving Chuck some real instructions, "I don't want you to have any more private meetings with Sarah, hmm?"

Chuck nervously swallowed, "Um, is there a problem?"

Casey bit out, "No problems, only solutions."

While pushing the trigger on the scanner and making it beep, Chuck noticed an incoming message from Sarah pop up on his work laptop saying she needed to see him at the Weinerlicious ASAP. Thinking he needed some additional training for Casey, Chuck called on Morgan to work with Casey on his customer service attitude.

Morgan and Casey had a role play going as Chuck bolted away. He arrived at the Weinerlicious and saw a few teenage boys leaving the store with orders. Chuck knew full well they only came to see the new hot girl there.

Sarah started immediately, "So Chuck, no private meetings with Casey."

Chuck was confused, "What's with you guys?"

Sarah heard his reply and asked, "Did he tell you the same thing? Of course he did."

Chuck was still confused, "Is something wrong?"

Sarah explained, "The doctor from last night, he was killed in an explosion after he left us."

Paranoid struck Chuck, "What? The doctor who was supposed to fix me?"

Sarah reached down and pulled out the bag with the charred remains of the phone, "Tell me what this is."

Chuck picked up the bag and examined it as a flash hit giving him details. He quickly answers. "NSA Incinerator. Special issue that's designed to eliminate biological traces. That's what killed the doctor."

Sarah immediately replied, "And guess who works for the NSA?"

Chuck really is confused, "Why? Why would Casey?"

Sarah quickly points the finger, "He's a killer Chuck, it's what he does for a living. He tried to kill us and he'll probably try it again. Maybe it's orders, or maybe he didn't like the way Zarnow looked at him."

Chuck feeling freaked out, "Oh, that's nice. I feel better now Sarah. What am I supposed to do?"

Sarah orders him, "You go back there and you pretend like you know nothing. Go, you can do that Chuck."

Chuck does his Sgt. Schultz impression, "I know nothing, I know nothing. Nothing at all."

After leaving the Weinerlicious he returned to the Buy More and found Morgan and Casey still role playing. Morgan started up on the "assisting a customer looking for something" while Casey looked less than thrilled. Morgan really started getting annoying when he asked if they had any Ramones. Role play or not, Casey finally had enough and face-shoved Morgan down to the floor with an angry scowl on his face.

When Chuck stepped toward the big man to intervene, Casey grabbed him by the tie, "What did Sarah tell you, hmm? I know you talked to her, it's what I do for a living."

He released Chuck before trotting over to Weinerlicious to have a confrontation with Walker. After she finished helping a customer and giving him his order, she looked up to see Casey standing there.

Casey simply asked, "What did you tell Chuck?"

Sarah coldly replied, "That you're a killer. Was I lying?"

Casey stated the obvious, "No. The only two people that knew the doctor was coming are right here. And since I didn't cap him, you're under arrest."

Sarah turned around and grabbed a couple corn dog sticks as Casey pulled out his gun. She turned back around and threw one of the sticks at him, stabbing his gun hand. Casey quickly grabbed a tray and used it to catch the second stick before it could stab him too. He aimed his gun at Sarah, but she jump kicked it out of his hand, and followed that with another kick knocking away the tray Casey was using to defend himself.

The pace quickened as Sarah was beating Casey easily. He landed a couple shots, but Sarah was clearly the better fighter. She kicked him over the counter and hopped up on it ready to kick him again. Just as she perched herself on the counter to strike, the door chime jingled, distracting her. Some teenage boys entered quickly getting her picture on one of their cell phones. Sarah turned back around but Casey took advantage of the distraction to retreat.

Back in the Buy More, Chuck sat at the kiosk wondering what was going on. When Lester cleared his throat, Chuck looked at the smarmy Nerd Herder. Lester greeted him, "Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck replied, "Hey Lester."

Lester continued, "We have a Code Zebra. Linux install at a factory off Ventura, 142 Euclid."

Chuck knew he shouldn't, but he asked anyway, "Uh, I'm sorry. Why can't you and Jeff go?"

Lester chuckled, "Linux. PC's. We're Mac guys Chuck, we're IT artists."

Chuck figured what the hey, he could use a break, "Fine, whatever. I will be back in half an hour, just tell Casey that I'm on my cell."

Chuck started to leave as Lester moved to sit down at the kiosk, biting out a retort, "You tell him, I'm not your servant."

Chuck fired back, "You know what?"

Lester quickly backpedaled, "No, I'm gonna tell him. I mean, in general. I don't always... Absolutely, I'm going to. Right now. Should I tell him?" Chuck walked away as Lester tried to make himself look busy.

A little while later, Chuck stopped at a red light. He took time to look at his map. When he felt someone run into the back of the herder, he quickly looked in the rear-view mirror. At the same time, his cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Pull over."

When he heard Casey's voice, Chuck responded, "Well, I can't pull over. I have a home install at..."

Casey finished for him, "142 Euclid? Guess who called that in."

Chuck was in full freak out mode, "It was you! You killed the doctor, now you're here to kill me."

In his panic, Chuck took off with Casey right behind him. After a few minutes, Casey caught up to him. The Suburban clipped the rear bumper of the herder spinning it out. Chuck unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out, royally pissed. He shouted at Casey, "Are you out of your mind!"

When Casey emerged from the suburban, Chuck started retreating towards the herder. When he noticed the damage to Casey's face, he had to ask, "What happened to you?"

Casey replied, "Your girlfriend happened."

Chuck was confused, "Who, Sarah?"

Casey pointed out, "She's rogue Chuck. She killed the doctor, then tried to kill me."

Chuck stupidly asked, "Is she okay?"

Casey sarcastically replied, "Yeah, I'm golden. Thanks."

Chuck thought of an excuse, "Why should I believe you? She showed me the bomb, you did it."

Casey pointed out, "NSA Incinerator, right? It's an explosive, easily purchased on the black market. What do you really know about Sarah, Chuck? Huh? Think. She's CIA, worked with Bryce. You know he went rogue, maybe she did too. She found you in L.A. but couldn't grab you because I was around, so she had to wait for her chance. Zarnow screwed that up. If he could pull those secrets, she'd lose the Intersect. So, she had to act fast."

Casey was interrupted by a cell phone. Chuck reached for his phone. When he looked at it, he saw that Sarah was calling. Casey grabbed the phone and turned it off, before returning it back to Chuck and lightly pulling him along. "Let's go, come on."

Once they got into Casey's suburban, a cell phone started ringing again. Annoyed, Casey asked Chuck, "I thought I turned that off."

Chuck angrily replied, "It's not mine. Is it yours?"

Casey listened for a second, "No."

They both looked in the backseat and saw the phone. Immediately they both thought the same thing. Chuck screamed, "NSA Incinerator. Run!"

Casey and Chuck ran away from the vehicle wondering why there wasn't an explosion yet. As soon as they catch their breath, the car blew apart. The blast caught them off-guard, knocking both down on the road. Casey was the first to get to his feet, "Still think it was me?"

Chuck was confused, "Why would Sarah do this?"

Casey stated the obvious, "She's cleaning the operation."

Chuck questioned, "Cleaning?"

Casey explained, "Eliminating everyone she's come in contact with. You know where she is?"

Chuck replied, "She's having dinner with us tonight."

Casey replied, "Wrong Chuck, you're on the next plane to Washington."

Chuck reasoned, "But, my sister..."

Casey dead-panned, "Doesn't have a computer in her noggin, you're the priority."

Pulling out his cell phone, Casey issued instructions to be put through to Beckman. Chuck sprinted for the herder, and put it in gear, leaving Casey stranded on the road.

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA

Ellie Bartowski knew she had to put on a show to avoid suspicion that she already met Sarah, while shopping for dinner she was prepping herself into the same mindset she used for Devon's parents come to visit. With "Ellie-Freakout" mode in place it made things easier with the nerves showing as she prattled about in the kitchen, which Devon immediately noticed. He calmly told her, "You're nervous cooking babe, relax."

Ellie pointed out, "Devon, this dinner has to go well."

Devon chimed, "It's gonna go awesome."

Ellie yells out, "You don't know Chuck. He freaks out when he likes a girl."

Morgan picked that moment to enter the kitchen, "Man, ain't that the truth, huh? But you know, practice makes perfect."

Ellie went into "Ellie-Disgust" as soon as Morgan arrived, "How did you get in here?"

Morgan explained, "Chuck's window. Or as I'd like to call it, the Morgan door."

Ellie walked away mumbling, "I gotta lock that window. I wonder where Chuck is?"

Before Ellie finished her thought, the doorbell rang. She answered the door and greeted Sarah with a warm smile. As soon as Sarah was inside, Ellie started a quiet conversation, "Sarah, glad to see you. Glad to have you over for dinner."

Sarah smiled back, "Thanks Ellie. I'm glad Chuck invited me over, well even though you made him. Now we can get to know each other in front of the others, it will strengthen our friendship." Ellie ushered Sarah away from the door, introducing her to Devon and Morgan.

Meanwhile, Chuck arrived at the apartment complex. He bolted from the herder and made a mad dash to the apartment. He threw open the door and found everyone had already gathered.

Morgan was the first to comment, "Well, it's about time."

Sarah smiled at him with a glass of wine, "Chuck. Where have you been?"

Chuck questioned her, "Why? You, uh, surprised to see me?"

Sarah was surprised by the reply, "What?"

After seeing the expression in his eyes, she had one thought, "Where's Casey?"

Chuck sarcastically replied, "I don't know. Maybe he's having car trouble." Sarah didn't like his answer.

Chuck quickly walked toward the rest of the group, "Everyone okay?"

Morgan voiced the obvious, "Yeah, a little hungry here dude. You're late."

Devon added in, "And a little dirty for my taste."

Ellie waltzed over, "And your girlfriend has been just nothing but mean to me."

Chuck saw the gleam in his sister's eyes and knew she was kidding, so he turned around looking at Sarah while telling everyone, "Uh, yeah. Look out for her. So, I'm glad everyone's getting along so well."

Sarah could sense the tension in Chuck, she added in for comfort. "Yeah, your sister is awesome."

Devon agreed, "Indeed, hmmm."

Chuck had a quick idea, "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we actually go out, huh? For pizza or something, someplace public. With lots and lots of people around."

Ellie had a look of shock on her face, she was thinking to herself that Chuck was already starting the freak out because of Sarah.

"Uh, Chuck. I've been cooking all day."

Morgan even came to her aid, "Yeah, cooking pot roast dude. Which you know is my favorite."

Devon chimed, "Mangia, mangia, let's eat."

Morgan agreed, "Yeah."

Sarah was fixing Chuck with a glare, while he looked back a little sad. Ellie announced loudly, "Sit down, okay? And be good." She pushed Chuck toward Sarah.

When Ellie started to serve the food, everyone was giving her compliments on the food she prepared. Devon wanted to get the evening going with some questions for Sarah, "So, Sarah, let's turn this up a notch, personal style. Tell us something about yourself."

Sarah gave her story, "Well, I'm originally from D.C. I just moved out here."

Ellie chimed in, "Oh, Chuck had a friend that lived-in D.C."

Morgan added in, "Uh, a former friend. Former because. A), he was a jerk. And, B), well, he's dead. Heh. The girl Chuck was dating in college, he stole her."

Ellie continued with a little disgust, "Ugh, I just don't know how anyone could choose Bryce over Chuck."

Chuck gave a little smirk and Sarah looked puzzled. At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Ellie left the table to answer it.

When she opened the door, Ellie heard, "Hi, I'm John Casey. I moved in upstairs and I thought I'd bring something over."

Chuck stood up from the table and Sarah looked over at the door. They both were clearly surprised. Ellie invited Casey in as she mentioned. "Oh, come in. Chuck, you didn't tell me you were bringing another friend."

Chuck coolly welcomed Casey, "Hey, hi, yeah. It slipped my mind that my friend John Casey was coming over. We work at Buy More together."

Sarah looked surprised to see Casey was there. She changed her expression to a friendlier look as Morgan shook his head in disbelief while Chuck continued talking, "Morgan, you know John from Buy More. I was telling him we were gonna have a get-together, the more the merrier."

Casey smirked before whispering in Chuck's ear, "Pull a stunt like that again, I will kill you before she can."

Chuck and Casey broke out laughing as Chuck answered, "You kidder."

Ellie pointed out the obvious, "Chuck, we're gonna need another chair."

Chuck was quick to reply, "Okey-dokey."

He left to go grab the chair. Casey acted hospitable. "I'm crashing the party. Maybe I should get it."

Chuck went into his room to grab the chair, unaware Casey was right behind him. When Chuck turned around, Casey whispered to him, "NSA ran a check on Sarah Walker, see what we had. Two years ago, she posed as a French diplomat. Infiltrated the inner circle of an arms deal. She killed the entire circle."

Chuck questioned, "With a bomb?"

Casey answered, "We don't know. Her alias was Elana Truffaut."

Chuck flashed on the name and saw the file, pictures and video. After the flash, he answered the mystery. "They were poisoned, at dinner."

Casey retorted, "Wonderful."

They were interrupted when Ellie knocked on the door before opening it. As soon as she stuck her head in, Chuck announced, "Hey, sis, chair. Ta-da." Casey exited the room carrying the chair.

Ellie cornered Chuck, beaming with "Ellie-Joy" after talking with Sarah, "Wow, Chuck, wow. I mean, I knew that you had it in you, but she's. Wow, she's really great."

Chuck was surprised Ellie was gushing about Sarah, and rambled, "Yeah. She's unpredictable."

Ellie could see him starting to freak out, "Hey, listen to me. You have no reason to be nervous, okay? You have a great girl out there. I mean, she even made dessert."

Chuck blanched, "Dessert?

Ellie excitedly, "Yeah!"

She left him to return to the kitchen while he was trying not to freak out. It wasn't working, "Dessert, poison. Don't freak out."

Rushing back into the kitchen, he saw everyone was about to dig in to the soufflé, "Stop!

Everyone looked at Chuck in confusion. He made an excuse, "We-We didn't do a toast yet. Which I will do, right now. Yeah, uh..."

Reaching for a glass of wine, he decided to wing it. "So, I'd like to propose a toast to my sister. To my sister and to a meal that looks so great. And Devon, you're great, yeah. And Sarah, for a great dessert. To John Casey and his many quiches, which are equally as great."

Everyone was confused by Chuck's behavior. Morgan asked so he wouldn't feel left out, "Oh, what about me Chuck?"

Ellie disgustingly asked, "For what?"

Chuck answered quickly, "And to Morgan, for his great comic timing."

Morgan replied, "Thank you sir."

Everyone raised and clinked glasses before taking a sip. Ellie talked about the dessert, "Well you know, that soufflé does look amazing."

Devon, with his fork was heading straight for it, "You're right honey, I can't even..."

Chuck yelled, "Wait, wait, wait!"

Everyone stopped moving as Chuck asked, "Who likes magic?"

Morgan chimed in, "I do."

Chuck asked, "Who wants to see a trick?"

Sarah questioned him, "Chuck?"

Ellie added on, "Oh, Chuck? What are you doing?"

Horrified, Ellie watched Chuck grab the tablecloth, and she gasped when he pulled it out. Everything on the table was still standing in place. The only thing moving was the candle teetering next to the soufflé.

Chuck mumbled, "How the...?"

Devon impressed, "Whoa, Chuck, that was..."

Morgan chimed in, "I knew you could do it man!"

With the candle still teetering, Casey gave the underneath of the table a whack with his knee. The next few seconds were a blur; the candle fell over directly on to the soufflé igniting it.

Casey sarcastically called out, "Flambé."

Chuck started freaking out from the fire, grabbed a couple of gloves and picked up the burning food. He ran to the bathroom, dumped the soufflé in the bathtub, and turned on the water. The entire group followed down the hall.

Ellie came in quickly behind him to admonish him, "Chuck! Look, no matter how stressed out you are. It's never okay to murder a woman's soufflé."

Sarah and Chuck exchanged a look as Sarah quickly spoke. "Um, you know what? Let me talk to him."

Everyone was being ushered out, Chuck tried to get to Casey but before he could, Sarah shut the bathroom door and slammed him against it.

"Tell me exactly what Casey said!"

"Nothing, everything's okay."

She slammed him against the door again, Devon heard it and chimed. "Makeup sex, nice."

Sarah pulled him away from the door and grabbed his wrist before bending it into an unnatural angle, "What did he tell you?"

Chuck answered quickly, "You killed Dr. Zarnow and poisoned a bunch of French diplomats."

She twisted him around and held him in a hammerlock, "They're blaming me for Zarnow?"

Chuck answered truthfully, "If you're planning on hurting me, even to prove a point, you should know that I have a very low threshold for pain."

Sarah was aggravated, "And you believe Casey?"

Chuck weakly asked, "Tell me about the French diplomats."

Sarah hissed, "They were assassins. They were after me, but I got to them first. You know what? I'm kind of glad that I did. Chuck, do you really think my name's Sarah? I never asked you to believe me. I asked you to trust me."

She had a thought, "This doesn't make sense. If Casey didn't kill Zarnow, then..."

She released Chuck after reaching a conclusion. Chuck felt her hold release, and weakly asked her, "What are you doing?"

She replied, "I have to go. Right now."

Opening the bathroom door, she walked in the kitchen with an excuse ready for why she had to leave, "I'm sorry, I have to go. But dinner was wonderful."

Chuck came into the kitchen, heading after Sarah, "Gotta go. Be back. Yeah."

Everyone was puzzled, and it only added to their confusion when Casey stood up, adding his reason for leaving, "Yeah. Well, I better be going too. Uh, this has been great. Thanks for having me."

Ellie puzzled after everyone left, "Um, you're welcome."

Morgan chimed in, "I think that went well. Not great, but it went well. So, I'm gonna make a little doggy bag and head out my Morgan door. How about that? Sounds good? Super."

Morgan walked out of the kitchen, leaving Ellie with a grim smile on her face, wondering what happened.

Chuck caught up to Sarah outside the apartment in the courtyard, "Sarah, wait."

Sarah whirled around on him, "You stay inside. Do what I say!"

She turned to leave and Casey came up from behind, surprising him. Chuck turned to Casey and asked the NSA agent. "Think we were wrong?"

Before they could answer, Sarah exited the courtyard and was shocked to see who was there. She quickly yelled out, "Casey!"

Casey and Chuck heard the alarm in her voice, and they rushed out to the entrance of the complex. Casey pulled his weapon after hearing a dart being fired followed by a groan from Sarah.

He exited the courtyard and yelled, "Hey, don't move!"

Chuck followed Casey out, and was in time to see Sarah's unconscious body be dumped into the trunk of a car. Dr. Jonas Zarnow was alive and well, and had just kidnapped Sarah. Before Chuck or Casey could react, Zarnow shot Casey in the arm with a tranquilizer dart.

Zarnow sarcastically called out, "Great to see you again Agent Casey." Before climbing into his car and pulling away from the complex.

Chuck looked horrified, and struggled for words, "Oh, my God."

Casey sarcastically answered while fighting the effects of the dart, "Yep. We were wrong."

Unknowingly in the distance, Wildfire and Hollywood watched the entire scene go down with Zarnow. Once the traitor drove away, Hollywood fired a tracker at the car impacting the rear quarter panel above the tire.

Wildfire activated the tracker and confirmed the movement, "Looks like they're heading for the docks."

Hollywood watched Chuck and Casey after hearing his friend's comment, "Casey's gonna be even more grumpy than usual with that tranq dart, poor Chuck."

Wildfire agreed, "Yeah, poor Chuck indeed. These two are supposed to work together. Instead, they've been more focused on accusing each other. Time to go save another spook."

With that being said, the two climbed inside their vehicle and began their pursuit of Zarnow.


	19. Saving Sarah

**A/N: Greetings everyone and thank you all for the following of this new improved version of my story "Chuck vs A New Beginning". As most of you know I'm on Over The Road Truck Driver, which explains the lack of updates. Right now updates will be a little slower because now comes the bigger task of coming up with how to tie in the next three episodes into this story plot. Most of you were confused as to why Chuck would break up with Hailey after being threatened, trust me I have something in mind for that lol. Thanks for Chuckfanatic21 and dahlemann for their betaing help and editing skills to make the story much better. Also, Chuck isn't owned by me or else things would be different. Next up: Conclusion of Helicopter.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 3B: SAVING SARAH

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA

Chuck was frantically trying to help Casey while at the same time pleading with him, "Casey, Sarah's in trouble. We have to save her!"

Casey was sarcastic, "Brilliant deduction Nancy Drew. Now, pull out the tranq dart."

Chuck was worried about his aversion to needles even before Casey ordered him to remove the tranq. Overcoming his fear, Chuck slowly pulled the dart from Casey's arm, then helped the burly man to his feet.

Once Casey was upright, Chuck immediately asked, "Casey, what's gonna happen to Sarah?"

Casey told him the truth, "He's gonna torture her until she tells him all about you. Come on. If we hurry, we can catch them."

Chuck and Casey climbed into the Herder to pursue Zarnow. Once inside the car, Casey began bringing up the tracking equipment installed in the Herder by the NSA. He explained that his quiches were laced with microbots.

Chuck was shocked, "You're not kidding, are you?"

Casey looked at him, "I never kid about quiche. We can trace the microbots using the Herder's tracker. NSA made some enhancements while the car was in the shop."

As soon as the tracker locked on to the location, Casey told Chuck to put the car in gear go. The unlikely team of Chuck and Casey were on their way to rescue Sarah.

Following the signal from the tracker, minutes later they arrived at the Buy More. As they were sneaking their way in, Chuck was confused why they were there, "Casey, why would he bring Sarah here?"

Casey too was wondering, "I don't know. You wait here."

As Casey turned to investigate, he dropped to the floor, before coming back up. He was still fighting off the effects from the tranq dart. Suddenly, they heard a woman screaming in the home theatre room.

Once they made their way over, Casey told Chuck to wait, then he slowly opened the curtain to see inside. What they saw surprised them. Morgan was sitting on the sofa, eating leftover quiche while watching an old movie.

Chuck looked to Casey, "It's Morgan. He ate your quiches."

Casey muttered, "We're on the wrong trail. Come on."

Back in the Herder looking for Sarah, they couldn't find a signal, and Casey reported he had nothing.

Chuck exasperatedly asked, "What do you mean we got nothing? What do we do?"

Casey glumly replied, "Nothing, it's over."

Chuck argued, "We have to do something. Look, we didn't believe her, now we have to save her. If you were a bad guy, what would you do? How would you escape? Fly Sarah out on a plane? Use a boat? Or what?"

Casey instantly answered, "Chopper, from a small airfield near the water. Use the closest one I could find."

Chuck had an idea, "Do a satellite search using the touch screen. Maybe limit it to airfields that are within our range and look for ground activity."

Casey was impressed, "That's not a bad idea, Bartowski."

Chuck nervously said, "Thanks. Yeah, I was kind of spit balling there. You know, top of my head; thinking outside the box."

Casey found the location, "Found it. Port of Los Angeles. Floor it!"

Chuck pushed the little Herder to its limit as they headed for the port. Twenty minutes later, the Herder arrived at the docks and Casey gave Chuck orders. "This is how it's going to go down. I'm gonna go over there, rescue Sarah, and capture Zarnow. Anybody gets in my way, I shoot them."

Chuck asked, "What about me?"

Casey looked at him, "You stay in the car." Casey left the Herder while Chuck leaned back in the seat waiting. He looked to his left and saw Zarnow exiting a building. After a quick internal battle, Chuck decided to get out of the car and snuck over to the building.

In the distance, Wildfire and Hollywood were keeping watch. While waiting for clearance to go in, spotted Chuck through their scopes. Hollywood grunted lowly, "Damn Chuck, what are you trying to do?"

Wildfire guessed, "Taking advantage of Zarnow being away and trying to help Miss Spook."

Hollywood frowned, "Yeah I understand that bro, but he's unarmed and untrained in this stuff."

Wildfire agreed, "That may be so, but you can't fault him for showing guts or balls. Stupidity is another thing, better call it in." Wildfire went to report in while Hollywood kept his sights on the inside of the building.

Chuck made his way over to a dangling Sarah, who began berating him for even being there.

Chuck stupidly asked, "Sarah, are you okay?"

Sarah yelled through the tape, "What are you even doing here Chuck?"

He removed the tape, and secretly thought he shouldn't have as Sarah continued her tirade, "Chuck you have to get out of here! You shouldn't even be here, you're too valuable."

Chuck explained, "Casey and I are here to save you."

Sarah ignored him, "Besides, I have this well in hand."

Chuck smirked, "Yeah. Looks that way."

Sarah ordered, "Just find me something to pick this lock and get out of here." Chuck found something for the lock, just as they heard a door slam. Sarah ordered him to go before he put the tape back over her mouth and found a hiding spot.

Hollywood just shook his head in disgust. Wildfire rejoined him after completing his report. Wildfire told him, "Boss says maintain distance and get involved only if things get dire. What's going on?"

Hollywood smirked, "She's giving him the riot act for risking his life being there. At least he found a hiding spot and gave her something to pick that lock."

Wildfire spotted Zarnow, "Traitor coming back in, let's get ready to roll."

Zarnow stepped back into the room and approached Sarah, "The helicopter's ready Agent Walker. Now, this is your last chance. We're going to a special facility where they're going to torture you. Really torture, not this child's play. Or you could just tell me, who is Patient X?"

Chuck let his mouth mutter, "Oh crap."

Zarnow turned and saw him, as Chuck began to run at Sarah's muffled insistence. Zarnow threw his tranq gun with its needle towards Chuck. It impacted the wall right next to him. Chuck immediately stopped and turned to face Zarnow. The flash came and he saw everything.

Chuck rambled, "I know you, and I know your secret. You've been feeding American science to North Korea for years."

Zarnow was impressed and delighted, "Ah, Patient X at last. To think that my secrets are in that head of yours. It's an honor really, but the hell with honor. I'm here for the impressive dollar figure the human Intersect will fetch. Now, who should I offer you to first?"

Zarnow shot Chuck with a tranq dart before anybody could move. He turned to Sarah and sarcastically told her he will take good care of him.

Once Zarnow had Chuck in custody, Casey came in through the door with a kick, and rescued Sarah while Chuck was being moved to a chopper. Wildfire and Hollywood scrambled to the dock, only a few seconds too late.

Once Casey and Sarah arrived, Casey took aim at the chopper when Sarah reminded him not to shoot since they had Chuck.

Wildfire called in immediately after Chuck's abduction. As soon as he hung up, Hollywood asked, "Orders?"

Wildfire looked at the chopper, "Can't bring it down with Chuck being on board, too risky. Looks like Plan B."

Hollywood nodded then switched weapons and fired at the underbelly of the chopper. Casey and Sarah looked when they heard the shot.

Sarah was pissed, "What are you two doing? You're endangering Chuck's life!"

Wildfire calmly explained, "Relax Blondie, we just fired a tracker and it's attached to the chopper."

Hollywood cut in, "We wouldn't even have to be here if you spooks had learned how to be a team. Now see what your inter-agency rivalry caused? Chuck's in danger and you put him in the middle of it."

Inside the chopper, Chuck began waking up and realized the tranq dart had impacted the pocket protector instead of him. He began moving slowly and grabbed the tranq gun while Zarnow was talking to the pilot. Thinking quickly, Chuck grabbed the gun and pointed it at Zarnow.

"Don't move!"

Zarnow looked back in surprise, "You must be kidding."

Chuck ordered, "I want you to land right now."

Zarnow flatly responded, "It's heavier than you thought."

Chuck confused asked, "What?"

Zarnow explained, "The gun. It's heavy. Now give me back the gun."

Chuck pleaded, "Don't!"

Chuck and Zarnow struggled over the gun when Chuck accidentally shot the pilot with a dart, rendering him unconscious.

Zarnow bellowed, "You shot the pilot you idiot!"

Chuck stammered, "I didn't mean to do that."

Down below on the dock, everyone watched the helicopter began flying weird. Casey asked, "What's happening?"

Wildfire looked through the scope and grimaced, "Pilot's been shot with a tranq dart."

Sarah watches and silently pleads, "Come on, Chuck."

Chuck and Zarnow struggled inside the chopper until Zarnow got knocked out. Once that was done Chuck climbed into the pilot seat.

Wildfire, still looking through his scope, cursed as Sarah noticed something. "Oh, my God Casey, I think Chuck's flying the chopper."

Wildfire confirmed it, "Sure enough. He's in the chair."

Casey called Chuck and berated him, "I thought I told you to stay in the car!"

Chuck yelled back, "Forget about the car. Tell me how to fly a helicopter."

Casey tried explaining how to fly, but was making Chuck more scared. Sarah told him to give her the phone.

Sarah told him calmly, "Chuck, you're gonna be okay. Now, I need you to focus. Have you ever played any flying games before?"

Chuck rattled off a list of flight simulators to her and she stopped him when he mentioned Apache Chopper Patrol. Sarah shushed him, "Great. Okay, remember that last one. I want you to pretend like you're playing that game. You're in your bedroom playing a game, and none of this is real."

Chuck began gaining some confidence and was able to ease the chopper on to the landing pad. Once he landed, he began laughing. Casey ran towards the helicopter to secure Zarnow, while everyone else stayed back. Wildfire and Hollywood grinned at what Chuck accomplished, but kept on eye on Sarah. Her eyes changed color to a stormy blue; not a good sign.

Chuck approached her happy as could be for accomplishing the landing of a helicopter, that is until Sarah went ballistic. "What the hell were you thinking? Chuck, the secrets that you know are incredibly important! You compromised everything when you stopped trusting me."

Casey came back over joining in, "And when you got out of the car."

Chuck was apologetic, "Listen, I'm sorry. Okay?"

Sarah raged on, "No, it's not okay! How could you think I was the double, huh? I am not Bryce! Bryce betrayed everything that I believe in. And if you ever accuse me of that again, I will walk away! Mission over. We all go back to Washington. And you do not want that to happen Chuck. That, you should trust me on!"

Casey watched her storm off than turned to Chuck sarcastically, "Way to go Ace."

Hollywood and Wildfire couldn't help it, they had to defend Chuck. Hollywood stepped in front of Sarah stopping her progress, as she yelled at him, "What the hell do you want?"

Hollywood glared at her, "It's very obvious that you need to read the same book Agent Walker."

Sarah glared back, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Hollywood yelled back, "It means that you're pissed at Chuck. For not only saving your life, but because he didn't trust you? Let me enlighten you there. You and Casey both got duped, you didn't trust each other and put Chuck in the middle of it! Lashing out at him for thinking you were the double. What about when you told him not to trust Casey because you thought he was the double? Talk about a hypocrite move there!"

Sarah screamed, "You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that, I'm a CIA Federal Agent!"

Hollywood gave a mocking clap, "Bravo Zulu for you Blondie!"

He took a step closer and leaned in until he was a couple of inches from Sarah's face before continuing.

"You finally pieced it together and got yourself captured. You would've been on the way to being in North Korea's hands, if not worse had Casey and Chuck not rescued your six. Of course, me and my partner would've intervened even though it's not part of our mission if Chuck and Casey didn't arrive in time. One last thing, that bit where you told Chuck if you walk away than it's back to Washington for all of you? Trust me Walker, that's not gonna happen on our watch."

Sarah was appalled, "Just who do you think you are!"

Hollywood replied, "Need to know Walker, something you don't have. Let's just say that you and Casey aren't the only ones watching out for Chuck."

Hollywood walked away, leaving Sarah confused as Wildfire joined him after finishing a brief chat with Chuck and Casey. Hollywood looked at his friend curiously. "What did you say to Casey and Chuck?"

Wildfire shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty much teamwork requires everyone to work together and trust one another, if something like this happens again than Chuck's gone regardless."

They climbed into their vehicle and headed off back to their base of operations.

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA

Chuck was in his room buttoning up his shirt. He was getting ready to leave to attend Bryce's memorial service when his sister Ellie walked in. She asked him, "Dad's suit?"

Chuck looked back to her, "Yeah, It's my only one."

Ellie replied, "I'm quite certain he wouldn't mind though."

He looked at his sister as she continued talking, "You realize that you don't have to go to Bryce's funeral?"

Chuck sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess. It's just we had a lot of history. Even if he did get me kicked out of school and steal my girlfriend."

Ellie agreed and switched topics, "Well, you've moved on to bigger and better girls. I don't mean bigger, like literally bigger."

Chuck began thinking to himself, here it comes with the lecture.

Ellie continued, "I just mean, that I really like Sarah. I hope you guys work things out before the next dinner, of course."

Chuck began walking away and rolled his eyes once he passed Ellie, "I don't know. I just don't know, sis. I really think I blew it."

Ellie encouraged him, "Chuck, just try apologizing. It goes a long way."

Inwardly he wished that she would have reacted the same way about how things went with Hailey. Instead he said nothing, while she continued talking, "Sarah's special. She's different from your Stanford friends."

Chuck whole-heartedly agreed that Sarah was indeed different from his friends.

While standing by a tree watching the service, he spotted Sarah standing off in the distance also watching the service. He caught her out of the corner of his eye to see if he could get her attention. She was focused on the casket that contained Bryce's body and never looked over. Once the casket began to lower, she quickly turned to leave, while Chuck just watched.

Over his shoulder in the cover of some trees, Casey was on the phone with Beckman. Beckman asked, "He flew a helicopter? Your report was rather terrifying Major Casey. Do we really have the situation in hand, or should Mr. Bartowski be in our care full-time?"

Casey thought for a second. He remembered the two men who appeared at both missions to assist Chuck and what they said. He answered back, "Well, you know how I feel General. But for now, we're in control."

Beckman decided, "Then Chuck stays where he is. But don't get too comfortable there Casey. The new Intersect will be up and running in six months."

Casey didn't like the sound of it, "And what happens to Chuck when this is done?"

Beckman stated, "Well, you'll go back to what you do best."

Casey simply hung up the phone and continued watching over his asset. 

CLUB APOCOLYPSE / LOS ANGELES, CA 

David Smith was looking over the after-action report submitted by Wildfire and Hollywood. He was going through a mixed bag of emotions. He felt pleased to know that Chuck was safe and unharmed despite the mess he found himself in, yet wasn't happy when he read that the risks Chuck had taken to save his CIA handler.

He was untrained, but to throw himself in harm's way in risking his life to save Agent Walker was something he couldn't be upset about because it spoke of Chuck's character. When he read about how they had to intervene because of what transpired, and overheard what Walker mentioned to Chuck about sending him back to Washington if he did something like that again, naturally, his blood boiled.

After he reported that, Jackson reiterated that orders remained the same. His team was responsible for Chuck's well-being, and if the spooks tried to abduct him, there would be hell to pay.

The elevator dinged and David looked up in surprise at his visitor. He smiled a little bit as the figure sat down in a chair across from him. "Well, this certainly is a surprise. I didn't think you'd be back for another month at least."

The visitor shrugged her shoulders, "Apparently, the CO and XO were tired of seeing their pilots getting plucked out of the sky by a nugget. It seems I destroyed their egos and pride. When they asked who taught me how to fly, since I'm doing things a young aviator shouldn't be doing, I told them who my father was."

David smiled, "Somehow I think I know what they said."

Hailey laughed, "They were shocked to find out I was your daughter, then made some comments about should've retired because they're too old for this."

David had to laugh, he'd been hearing that for the last ten years. He knew most of the instructors and CO's had indeed retired, especially those who remembered him when they met his trainees at the time. He figured it's time to get Hailey up to date on what's going on. He pushed the file towards her as she questioned, "What's this about Dad?"

David motioned for her to read. After finishing, she looked up with raised eyebrows. Hailey asked, "What on Earth is my Chuck doing out in this mess? I need to have a talk with him."

David cautioned her, "Hailey you need to calm down, he's home and he's fine."

Hailey stubbornly disagreed, "He's most certainly not fine. Plus, he owes me an explanation for why he broke up with me. Especially for a bleach blonde spook!"

David reached out to her with an audio disc, "Just listen to this. It's the audio that Prodigy gathered from his O-phone of his conversation at the beach with the female spook. Everything will be revealed sweetheart."

Hailey nodded before leaving to listen to the disc, while David massaged his temples. This wasn't getting any easier and he wished for some more aspirin.


	20. Day Of Surprises

**A/N: Greetings everyone and thank you all for the following of this new improved version of my story "Chuck vs A New Beginning". For those who don't know, I'm an Over The Road Truck Driver and lately haven't had much time (if any) to be home not only trying to finish up what I've written much less posted once it's been edited. Been stuck on the road more the last two weeks, doesn't help that I can't really use my laptop on the road because I really don't want nothing to happen to it. Just concluded "Helicopter" portion of the story and now on to "Tango". Also note that my beta had an unexpected issue pop up so now it's just dahlemann helping me out. Since I have a little down time at home, I'm taking advantage by getting this done ASAP before heading out again. Please enjoy the ride. Side note: I hate the format on here, Line breaks and centering isn't going how it's supposed to be (Note change of locations and title intro. Supposed to be centered with 3 spaces in between text, never cooperates. Sorry.)**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 4: DAY OF SURPRISES

CLUB APOCOLYPSE / LOS ANGELES, CA

Everyone was gathered around the conference room table as the monitors came to life. They were in a split-screen configuration, as Spyder and Jackson were going to address the team. Jackson waited for everyone to be seated before his gruff voice began the briefing.

"Alright people listen up. First, you can see that Lieutenant Smith has re-joined us ahead of schedule. Congratulations on your excellent showing young lady."

Hailey politely accepted, "Thank you sir, just doing my job as expected."

Jackson replied, "Humble too, something you definitely got from your mother, no doubt."

Snickers were heard all around the room as David glared at everyone.

Jackson's throat clearing brought everyone back to focus, "Now we have something interesting that came to our attention. The arms dealer La Ciudad is expecting a shipment of plutonium to arrive in Los Angeles."

David asked, "How exactly is it being shipped? Wouldn't it be hard to smuggle on board a ship through customs?"

Spyder interjected, "Actually, it's hidden in a painting that's been displayed at several art auctions. There have already been four trades among other buyers. All of them have been shot point blank. This is what the painting looks like."

The image of the painting was brought up and everyone thought the same thing, ugliest thing they've seen. After gauging their reaction, Spyder continued, "Now thing of it is, nobody knows what La Ciudad looks like. That's what the official reports say. Last report was MI6 lost track of them in London."

David questioned, "You said official reports. Come on Spyder, you know we have higher reach than those government agencies."

Spyder glared, "That may be true, however you know if I had confirmation on La Ciudad's identity, then I would have to share it with the CIA and NSA. Or have you forgotten that?"

David grinned, "Not a bit. Besides, we know you just love having to share your work. Especially with Beckman and Graham."

Spyder bit back, "I only give them the bare bones, not full disclosure because I don't trust them. Which you already know. Something seems to be off with everything else. Zarnow for one, was something fishy. Graham's been making off the books operations, and he knew about Zarnow. Given the situation with Bartowski, would you have a double-agent sniffing around your most valuable asset?"

Jackson answered quickly, "I wouldn't have Bartowski within the same country, much less the same zip code. Spyder, you keep an eye on Graham and report anymore dealings he has plus any meetings with Beckman. The rest of you, if this faceless arms dealer is gonna be in town, I expect you to be on top of it."

Hailey chimed in, "What about Chuck?"

David saw where she was going with that question, "She's right sir. If Beckman and Graham are alerted to La Ciudad's interest in L.A., chances are that they're gonna want Chuck involved along with his handlers. We've already had a close call with Zarnow because they didn't trust each other. I still don't think he should be in there without any backup he can depend on."

Jackson agreed, "I concur. Have a team shadow Chuck and his handlers, and have another team onsite once the location of the art auction is known. This is something we can't allow to happen. Dismissed!"

The monitors powered off as plans were being made. Prodigy was digging up all the information they could find on the elusive arms dealer, while Hailey was heading for the elevator. She had just turned around when her father stopped the door from closing.

David asked, "Do I want to know where you're going?"

Hailey quietly answered, "Buy More to see Chuck. Not only do I miss him, but we need to talk. Especially after everything that's happened."

David questioned, "Have you listened to the audio? You do know that he only did what he thought was best, he didn't want to risk you being thrown into a bunker."

Hailey admitted, "Yes, I did listen to what was said Dad. It's unbelievable that those spooks would threaten him like that. They don't have the authority like they think they do, you know all we'd have to do is make one call."

David nodded in understanding, he knew that much. But he didn't want to get anybody sniffing around about the team if they had no knowledge of them. Especially when it comes to how easily paranoid intelligence agencies can be.

David pulled his daughter into a hug, before whispering into her ear, "You just be careful out there, Buy More's monitored by the two spooks."

Hailey laughed, "Don't worry Daddy, I can handle them. After all, you and the guys trained me in fighting. I promise, I will be careful. Bye Daddy, love you."

Hailey hugged and kissed her father's cheek before playfully shoving him out of the elevator.

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA

Another day as usual at the Buy More. Chuck Bartowski was helping one of his younger customers. The video game gun wasn't cooperating, and the customer complained it was busted and wouldn't shoot.

Chuck took the gun controller from the hand of his customer, and did some tweaking to it with his trusty screwdriver. Once it was repaired, he gave it back to the young man to try, and he went back to shooting targets on the demo.

About that time, the resident bully Harry Tang approached Chuck, "Chuck, Big Mike wants to see you."

Chuck didn't bother to look, "Not now Harry. Can't you see I'm with a customer?"

After Harry walked away, Chuck looked down to his customer, "I apologize, sir. This isn't how we do things at Buy More."

Big Mike's voice thundered as he appeared over Chuck's shoulder, "Now, Chuck."

Chuck immediately responded, "I was just on my way to see you. That's crazy."

He started to walk away before whispering to the customer to pause the game. Moments later, Chuck walked into Big Mike's office seeing the obese man in his usual place sitting in his chair behind his desk.

Big Mike asked, "Bartowski, what is it you want out of life?"

Chuck replied, "You mean existentially? Like fulfillment, inner peace, that kind of thing? Or practically? Laker tickets, personal steam room..."

Big Mike cut him off, "We're talking Buy More. Career objective. Where do you see yourself in five years? Ten years?"

Chuck wondered, "Honestly?"

Big Mike clarified, "Honestly."

Chuck replied, "Honestly, I have no idea."

Big Mike stopped him, "It's time you started to think about it. As you know there's an assistant management position open. It's down to you and Harry Tang. Now, do you want that job or not?"

Chuck quickly answered, "I do, I do. I'm sorry Big Mike, I most certainly want that job."

Big Mike ordered, "Well then Bartowski, it's your turn to show me something."

Chuck assembled the rest of his Nerd Herders. As they made their way to the storage cage area, he decided to give them the news, "Guys, I got some bad news. Big Mike wants us to fix all of this junk in two days, or he's gonna give the assistant store manager position to Tang."

Hearing a couple of groans, he continued, "I'm sorry guys, and Anna."

Anna cut in, "Guys is fine, I don't mind."

Chuck replied, "No, it's not right. We need to come up with something more non-gender specific. How do we feel about 'team'?"

Everyone offered suggestions.

"Fellow Nerd Herders?"

"The Lester's?"

Jeff came up with a surprising one, "Chuck's stable of ho's?"

Chuck looked back to Jeff when Morgan chimed in, getting everyone's attention, "Hey. Oh, man. Uh, I heard Big Mike threw down the gauntlet. Just wanna say I'd love to help. But A) I lack the skill set, and B) old computers give me the willies. You have no idea how much courage it's taking me just to stand here."

Chuck encouraged, "I'm really proud of you buddy."

Morgan breathed, "Whoo. Thanks bro, I bring you news."

Chuck asked, "What's that?"

Morgan replied, "Your lady's here. And if I'm not overstepping my bounds, looking good."

Chuck looked surprised, he knew he was talking about Sarah. Although, inside he really wished it was Hailey when he heard those words. He walked out of the cage towards the front of the store, where he saw Sarah Walker standing there looking for him.

He watched as she searched for him than gave him a bright little smile that he knew was fake. After all it's for the cover, as he knows. Walking up to her, he's a little surprised to see her.

"Hey there, what's going on?"

Sarah didn't beat around the bush, "Hey. Give me a kiss."

Chuck was surprised, "I'm sorry. What?"

Sarah explained, "We've been on three dates, we have to sell it."

Chuck hesitated before looking around and gives Sarah a quick peck on the cheek.

Sarah was certainly surprised, "That's it?"

Chuck explained, "I'm not really good with PDA."

Internally, he wasn't comfortable doing PDA with Sarah. If the situation was with Hailey, he wouldn't be bothered by it whatsoever.

Sarah decided to change the subject, "Well, let's go somewhere more private. Shall we?"

She took him by the hand and began leading him away towards the home theatre room. Morgan was watching the scene and saw the direction they were going.

"Okay, he is so in."

Seconds later, John Casey came walking past him heading in the same direction. Morgan jogged to get in front of Casey, not understanding why the burly green shirt was heading for the same area.

Getting in front of Casey for a second, "Hey, whoa. Whoa. Okay, whoa. Why don't we give the kids a little privacy...?"

Casey gave Morgan a little face-palm action, pushing the man-boy out of his way. Morgan got back up muttering how that's not cool.

Inside the home theatre room, Chuck and Sarah are standing there when Casey barged in. He wasn't happy about not being told, "Sorry to break up your little tryst. Next time you need to talk to the subject, I would appreciate a little "heads up."

Sarah replied, "Relax, I wouldn't dream of starting without you, Agent Casey."

Chuck noticed the tension between his handlers was still there from their last mission. He silently agreed with Wildfire and Hollywood that these two need to learn about teamwork, he spoke up, "Mom, Dad, can we get on with it? I have hard drives to fix."

Sarah began laying out pictures when Chuck looked down before sitting down picking one up, he was confused about something.

"Why are these people sleeping?"

Casey stated, "They're not sleeping."

Sarah interjected, "They were killed Chuck, and we wanna know why."

Chuck hastily dropped the picture, "I have no idea."

Casey pointedly told him to take another look. Chuck explained he'd rather not because it's kind of creepy. They heard the door open and everyone looked up to see Jeff Barnes carrying a folded newspaper.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was gonna take a nap. I will come back in five, kind of called dibs on the couch."

Chuck noticed the article about an art auction when he felt the Intersect firing up and a flash about to hit him. After seeing the information and watching Jeff leave the room, Sarah had noticed his facial expression changed. She knew how he looked after receiving a flash.

"Chuck, what did you see?"

He replied, "I don't... I'm not totally sure. Water lily painting, weapons, an art auction tomorrow night. Does the name La Ciudad mean anything to you?"

Casey and Sarah exchanged looks like they have no idea, then asked why. Chuck simply stated, "I think he's gonna be at the art auction tomorrow night."

Seeing the look on his handlers' faces, he decided to get out of there and back to work.

"Right then, I'm gonna fix some hard drives. Good luck with the spy stuff. Excuse me."

He left the room, leaving the two agents behind. On his way back to the cage, a voice called out to him, "Excuse me sir, can you assist me in getting some games?"

Chuck stopped in his tracks. The voice was oddly familiar. He knew that voice, but also remembered that she was supposed to be in Hawaii for another six weeks. He turned around, and was surprised to see her standing there. She had a baseball cap on backwards and a pink tank-top with cut off blue jean shorts, looking like a true California girl.

He couldn't help himself as he walked up to her and engulfed her in a big hug, which she naturally returned. It felt so good to them that they didn't want to break away. Reluctantly, they parted to get a good look at each other.

Chuck asked her the burning question, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Hawaii?"

Hailey just laughed, "I was originally supposed to be there for another six weeks."

Chuck was confused, "Is everything okay?"

Hailey looked serious, "There's something I have to tell you Chuck. I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father."


	21. As Chuck's World Turns

**A/N: Greetings everyone and thank you all for the following of this new improved version of my story "Chuck vs A New Beginning". For those who don't know, I'm an Over The Road Truck Driver and lately haven't had much time (if any) to be home. Also note that my beta had an unexpected issue pop up, so now it's just dahlemann helping me out. Since I have a little down time at home, I'm taking advantage by getting this done ASAP before heading out again. Please enjoy the ride.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 4A: AS CHUCK'S WORLD TURNS

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA

Hailey had shared her news, and was trying to gauge Chuck's reaction. He was shocked, and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. It was quite comical.

Tenderly placing a hand to his cheek and giving him a soft kiss on his lips, she hoped that it would pull him out of his misery. The contact broke him out of his trance, as he automatically started to return the kiss. Once the kiss was broken, out of instinct he leaned his forehead against her's.

Chuck asked, "Is the baby the reason why you're not in Hawaii?"

Hailey had that sparkle in her eyes. She loved how, no matter what, Chuck cared for other's needs more than his own. She knew he'd make an excellent father for their children one day, but not yet. Time to come clean.

Hailey smiled, "Sweetie, I'm sorry about that. Truth is I'm not pregnant. Besides we haven't done anything that we were aware of, at least when we were lucid."

Chuck was confused, "How could that happen if we're not aware of it? Unless we somehow rivaled Jeff's daily amount of beer intake one night?"

Hailey laughed, "Chuck. My lovable and adorable sweet Chuck. It can happen while we're not aware of it. Remember all those nights we spent together cuddled up?"

Chuck remembered all the nights they spent in the huge beds at the resorts. He never wanted to get out of bed those following mornings because he felt at peace.

Hailey continued, "While we were asleep, our bodies were in such close contact that nature could take its course. Yes, I know it sounds far-fetched, but believe me, it can happen."

Taking a breath, she continued. "A few years ago, two of my friends, Johnny and Sonya, flew into a huge storm cell. It was big as a hurricane. Their Tomcat was struck  
by lightning twice, and it shorted-out all the systems. They had to eject into the Atlantic."

Chuck asked, "How did they get out of it?"

Hailey sighed, "Sonya was rescued within a few hours. But the storm had separated them and the current took Johnny in the opposite direction. He'd been in the water for twelve hours when they finally found him. He was in bad shape."

Chuck could tell that this story was affecting her, "You don't have to go on if you don't want to, babe."

Hailey looked up into his eyes, "I know baby. This is what you need to hear, that way you can understand how the other thing can happen."

Chuck nodded for her to continue; taking a breath she did.

"Johnny was in bad shape. He was suffering from hypothermia and his body temperature was dangerously low. Ship doctors tried everything to get him talking and warm him up, nothing worked.

Sonya asked to try. She whispered in his ear that she needed him to be there, that he promised to be there. He somehow heard her voice and regained consciousness, but was still weak.

They were still concerned about his body temperature, so she offered to stay the night and use her body heat to warm him up. The doctors reluctantly agreed, they couldn't see any other way. Next morning Sonya felt something was wrong, and little Johnny had wormed his way inside her during the night while they were spooned together sound asleep."

Chuck was shocked, "That really happened?"

Hailey nodded, "Yes, it did. About a month went by and they were getting their flight physicals. He was cleared to fly, but she wasn't because they found out she was three weeks pregnant."

Chuck asked, "What happened afterwards? To them?"

Hailey answered, "She went into the reserves. Johnny proposed to her afterwards, because he said it was the honorable thing to do. They were married two months later, and had a baby girl named Angel."

As he was processing what Hailey just told him, Chuck looked around the store. He saw Sarah and Casey exit the home theatre room. No doubt they had talked to Beckman and Graham after he left. Chuck quickly ushered Hailey towards the storage cage, where the Nerd Herders were doing computer repairs.

Morgan noticed their arrival, "Hailey? Whoa, what are you doing back in town? I thought you were in Hawaii?"

Hailey explained, "I was supposed to be there for six more weeks. The base command decided to send me back because I was plucking their pilots out of the air like a turkey shoot."

Anna praised, "You go girl!"

Hailey laughed, "Thanks, Anna. My Dad started teaching me how to fly when I was a teenager, and taught me everything he knew. I learned all of his tricks by the time I graduated from the academy."

Morgan looked at Chuck, "If Hailey's here, what's that gonna mean for you and Sarah? I mean you've been dating her for the last three weeks."

Everyone turned to stare at Chuck. He started sweating and his hands were getting clammy. Hailey grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze, before answering, "That's something we're going to discuss. In fact, we can discuss it tonight. And I hear there's an art auction tomorrow."

Chuck's eyes opened wide on hearing that, he knew that La Ciudad might be showing up there. Why would Hailey want to go there, unless she didn't know?

Before anything else could be said, Hailey led him out the door by the loading dock. Looking around to make sure nobody followed them, she pulled him into a deeply passionate kiss.

Once they broke away, Hailey had some questions for Chuck, "Chuck, do you want to explain to me why you broke up with me? On top of that, why did you decide to date a spook?"

Chuck was somewhat expecting this line of questioning, but still paused before answering, "I was thinking about keeping us above ground and out of a bunker. They threatened to put me underground for the rest of my life. Not only that, but they would do the same to you if I didn't break up with you."

Hailey asked, "You're saying if you didn't break up with me, the CIA and NSA were going to throw us into separate bunkers for the rest of our lives?"

Chuck fired back, "Yes! Because of what happened to me on my birthday, that email from Bryce! I was gonna be in their custody in D.C. away from everyone. You, Ellie, Devon, Morgan, and everyone else."

He closed his eyes for a moment before lowering his voice to continue his reason.

"I was forced to accept having Sarah as my cover girlfriend to make it easier for her to do her job and monitor me. Which means the whole relationship is a fake. I chose to make my life miserable. Breaking up with you is something I never wanted to do. I sacrificed us, because I didn't want you to be stuck underground in a bunker for the rest of your life."

Hailey asked, "Are you done?"

Chuck blew out a breath nodding yes. He looked at the ground before she placed a hand under his chin to make him look at her. Softly, she spoke, "Chuck, have you forgotten that my father would never allow that to happen?"

Chuck weakly stated, "But what about the CIA and the NSA? This is the federal government we're talking about here. They can make us disappear."

Hailey shook her head, "Sweetie. There's something you've failed to realize, much like them. We're on American soil. You're not a terrorist, or have any ties to any foreign terrorist groups. CIA and NSA have zero jurisdiction. They were supposed to contact the FBI when this first happened."

Chuck grumbled, "What am I supposed to do now? I'm sure that they're going to have me go to that art auction tomorrow night."

Hailey whispered, "La Ciudad?"

Chuck looked wide-eyed at her, "How did you know about that?"

Seeing the expression on his face, she answered, "We had a briefing about that this morning". She went on to explain what was discussed at the briefing, and what they were doing about it.

Chuck was relieved that like previous encounters, someone else would be watching out for him.

Hailey concluded for now, "Meet me later okay? Don't want the spooks to know anything."

Chuck nodded in agreement. She gave him a quick kiss before heading to the parking lot. He headed back inside to finish working on the hard drives with the rest of his fellow Nerd Herders.

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA

Chuck wasn't even in the apartment two seconds when Ellie began beaming with 'Ellie-Joy'. Morgan had spilled the beans about the possible assistant manager position.

"Chuck, I'm so proud of you. Morgan told me about the assistant manager job. Congratulations."

Morgan walked over as Chuck tried to prevent being crushed by his sister's hug, "Team Bartowski moving up in the world, huh?"

Chuck clarified, "Okay, first of all. It's not mine yet."

He looked at Ellie, "Second, you can ease up on the enthusiasm. It's only a $2-an-hour raise at an electronics store. And it doesn't even give me my own parking space."

Ellie decided to bring up an old topic, one that he wished she would forever drop, "Does lack of interest mean you're leaving the Buy More for a real profession?"

Morgan asked, "Real profession? Sorry, I'm gonna need clarification on that."

Chuck thought to himself, "Here it comes."

Ellie didn't disappoint either, "He went to Stanford, for God's sakes."

Morgan pointed out the obvious, "Right, and was unceremoniously expelled his senior year. Sorry to bring that up, but we need to be realistic about our goals here."

Ellie fired back, "Right, his goals or your goals?"

Morgan responded, "Great question. I think we need to hammer out a plan for Chuck. Where do we seem him in five years? Ten years?"

Ellie asked, "We?"

Morgan clarified, "Fine, then just you and I."

They shifted to the living room still debating Chuck's future, while he stayed in the kitchen reading an issue of PC Gamer.

CASEY APARTMENT / ECHO PARK, CA 

Casey and Sarah were standing in front of the television in Casey's apartment. It was the only truly secure connection they had to Beckman and Graham; definitely less risky than the Buy More's home theatre room.

They gave their report, then Beckman started the briefing, "Glad to hear that you've settled into Chuck's apartment building. If he's right, this is a high priority. La Ciudad is the world's most elusive and dangerous arms dealer."

Graham joined in, "Last anyone heard, MI6 had a drop on him in London. Unfortunately, he got away."

Sarah boasted, "Well if he turns up here, we'll take him down at the auction."

Graham poked a hole in that, "Not so easy as you think Walker. We have no idea what he looks like. There are no photographs because nobody's ever seen La Ciudad and lived to tell about it."

Casey supplied, "So we'll bring the Intersect."

Catching the surprised look on Sarah's face, he continued. "Everything we knew about La Ciudad was fed into that computer."

Sarah debated, "No way. It's too dangerous for him. He has no field experience or training."

Casey argued, "He'll be fine, it's an art auction. Besides, La Ciudad probably won't even be there."

Sarah gave one last point, "And if he is? Is it worth the risk?"

Beckman interrupted the debate, "All right. I've heard enough. Put him in the field. We don't know what he's capable of until he's been tested."

CASA BARTOWSKI / ECHO PARK, CA 

The future of Chuck Bartowski was still be debated while he continued to read PC Gamer and ate a couple of frosted cupcakes.

He heard Devon join the conversation, "What he needs is something to challenge him, to test his limitations. A brush with his own mortality. You know what I'm  
thinking?"

Ellie was on guard, "I have no idea what you're thinking."

Morgan agreed, "As far as I'm concerned, dude, you're way off the reservation."

Devon spelled it out, "Class 5 white water rapids. Just the two of us this weekend, near-death experience. Awesome."

Chuck heard that and immediately responded, "That sounds great, but my wet suit's at the dry cleaners." He left Devon hanging on a high-five.

At Devon's suggestion, Mama Bear Ellie came out, "That's a terrible idea! That's way too dangerous!"

Morgan was more honest, "I agree. I'm not comfortable with you guys spending that amount of time together."

Chuck started to walk away when Ellie asked him, "Chuck, you haven't said a word. What do you wanna do?"

Chuck stopped and looked at everyone. He couldn't tell them he was secretly going to meet up with Hailey, so he came up with a lie based on what he felt like doing, "I'm just gonna hit the sack. Good night, Team Bartowski."

He walked into his bedroom, turned on the light, and had the life scared out of him. Looking up and unexpectedly seeing John Casey standing outside your window would scare the Grim Reaper himself.

Casey congratulated him, "Congratulations Chuck. You just got your first mission. Tomorrow night. Hope you're ready for the real world." With that said, the burly NSA agent was gone back to his apartment.

SANTA MONICA PIER / SANTA MONICA, CA

Chuck made sure to keep things quiet. Once he knew Casey had gone back to his apartment to watch some Ronald Reagan documentaries and trim his bonsais, Chuck sneaked out his window and made it to the Herder.

Originally, he thought about calling a cab or taking the bus. However, the bus would take nearly two hours and a cab fare would cost quite a bit given the distance. Despite knowing the Herder was being tracked, he took it to the beach and would worry about the ramifications later.

Chuck arrived at his special spot. It had been his place of peace for most of his life. He always came here when he wanted to get away and think about things. It was here that he met Hailey on that fateful June day, and after that it became their spot. He hadn't been back to it since the events of his 26th birthday and the conversation with CIA Agent Sarah Walker the following night.

He wasn't waiting long when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck in a loving embrace. He relaxed into it, knowing exactly who those arms belonged to. Turning his head slightly, he gave her a kiss, which she immediately returned.

Chuck told her uncertainly, "They decided to have me go to the art auction and see if I'm able to identify La Ciudad. It's my first real mission and I'm not certain what to do."

Hailey sighed, "I can't believe they're expecting you to do this, even though they know you've never been trained in this sort of thing. Too many things can go wrong. With just those two expecting to handle everything, that's bad planning."

Chuck asked, "What are we gonna do about it?"

Hailey looked into his eyes, "You confirmed the high possibility of La Ciudad being there. We know La Ciudad is never alone; bodyguards or henchmen will be around. That would leave Agents Walker and Casey out-gunned and out-numbered. I'm taking this information to my father. He will probably have a few of the guys there to even things up."

Chuck agreed, "That makes me feel a little better. I'm nervous enough already."

Hailey cuddled into him before re-assuring him, "Don't worry my love. We'll make sure you don't get your sexy six blown off. You just worry about staying safe. Or else, you're answering to me Mr. Bartowski!"

Chuck smiled and simply answered, "Yes dear."

Hailey kissed his cheek and cuddled closer, "I see you still remember who's in charge, at least for things like this. I love you Charles Irving Bartowski."

Chuck replied, "Just as I love you Hailey Grace Smith."

They kissed before turning back to watch the waves crash against the shore, never ending their embrace.


	22. Auction, Action, Adventure (Part 1)

**A/N: Greetings everyone and thank you all for the following of this new improved version of my story "Chuck vs A New Beginning". For those who don't know, I'm an Over The Road Truck Driver and lately haven't had much time (if any) to be home. Also note that my beta had an unexpected issue pop up, so now it's just dahlemann helping me out. Since I have a little down time at home, I'm taking advantage by getting this done ASAP before heading out again. Please enjoy the ride. Like I noted before the formatting, if the line breaks in between doesn't look right I apologize. Says on there to use Shift + Enter for the single line breaks, noticed that it never works right. Too bad I can't use Angelfire for this lol.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 4B: AUCTION, ACTION, ADVENTURE (PART 1)

BURBANK BUY MORE / BURBANK, CA

The next morning, Chuck hurried after Casey, trying to find out what was going down that night. He had a case of need to know. "So, uh. Dress attire for this evening. Sneakers, or are we classifying this as a shoe event?"

Casey never broke stride when he answered, "We rented you a tux."

Chuck began, "Oh, that's very nice..."

He stopped his train of thought when his mind processed Casey's answer, "Wait, how did you know my size?"

Casey simply answered, "NSA. We've got records of your rental information from prom night." Turning around to see the shocked look on Chuck's face, he came clean, "I checked the suit in your closet."

Chuck reasoned, "Okay, this is my first foray into major undercover spy work. So, if you could ease up on the sarcasm, that would be great. And how am I supposed to recognize La Ciudad? Is there a picture?"

Casey bluntly told him, "If there was a photograph, why would we need you?"

Chuck bit back, "What did we just talk about?"

Casey wasn't fazed, "I'm sorry. We're hoping that something at the event triggers a flash."

Chuck stated, "See, that's all you had to say. Now, hand-to-hand combat. In all seriousness, if it comes down to me and La Ciudad in some fisticuffs, is there a 20-minute tutorial you can take me through?"

Casey assured him, "Don't worry, you're going to be fine. Nothing's gonna happen to you." He paused for a second before continuing for dramatic effect, "Assuming you know how to tango."

Chuck blankly asked, "Seriously?

Casey sarcastically replied, "Oh, I don't joke about your life." Casey walked away leaving Chuck with his mouth opening and closing like a guppy.

Chuck finally noticed Big Mike standing there with a scowl, pointing to his watch. Chuck nodded and headed towards the cage when Morgan intercepted him, "Chuck, your girlfriend's here." He continued at a lower level, "Sarah that is, not Hailey."

Chuck looked over and saw Sarah standing there in her Weinerlicious outfit. He told her, "Oh, one minute, I've got computers to fix."

Anna's voice got his attention, "Don't worry about it. We got it."

He turned around noticed Anna and Lester at the Nerd Herd kiosk. She explained, "There's only a few left."

Chuck wasn't sure if he should stay or leave, "Are you sure?"

Lester confirmed, "They're done, but next time I have a big date, you're gonna cover for me."

Chuck thanked them, "Okay, thanks team. I'll see you tomorrow."

Morgan echoed the same before asking Chuck, "Where you lovebirds headed?"

Chuck stated, "Oh, we're actually going to an art auction at the Wilshire Grand."

Morgan was impressed, "Oh, swanky. Yeah, I like it man."

As Chuck walked away, Morgan quickly changed the subject, "Aren't we moving a little too fast?"

Chuck simply said, "No."

Morgan just stood there envious, "Career, girl. Guy's got it all."

After leaving the Buy More, Sarah took Chuck to the tables outside Weinerlicious. She began explaining the cover identity part of the spy business. "The idea with a cover is to keep it as simple as possible, without revealing any true personal details. Any thoughts on a name?"

Chuck thought for a second before answering, "Charles Carmichael? Simple, dignified."

Sarah agreed, "Easy to remember and not far off from..."

He continued, "Graduated with honors from Stanford, runs a hugely successful software company, semi-retired, and is considering entering America's Cup."

Sarah was impressed, "Have you done this before?"

Chuck admitted, "Let's just say, Mr. Carmichael and I share a small kinship."

Intrigued by his answer, she asked him, "How's that?"

Chuck smiled briefly before explaining, "When I first entered Stanford, it's kind of where I envisioned myself being by now. Except for the sailing part, I don't know where that came from. But he's where most of my class already is."

Sarah asked, "So, what happened?"

Chuck thought to himself, ' _For someone who's supposed to be a top spy, you didn't do your homework too well._ ' Instead of saying that out loud, he explained further, "My life took a detour senior year when our old friend Bryce Larkin discovered stolen tests under my bed. He was kind enough to alert administration."

Sarah curiously asked, "Did you steal the tests?"

Chuck looked offended for a second before stating, "I thought it was kind of implied that I'm a decent person."

She shifted her point, "Well, we all make mistakes."

Chuck countered, "And I've made plenty of them, but that definitely wasn't one of them. Then Bryce sent me a database full of government secrets that's now locked in my brain, keeping me in a constant state of fear, danger, and anxiety. So, I'd say we're even."

Sarah assured him, "Don't worry about tonight. No reason to be nervous, I'm not gonna leave your side."

Chuck noticed she had grabbed his hand while telling him this, almost out of instinct. He wasn't sure if she was being real or keeping with the cover. He deflected, "Me, nervous? Come on, never."

She called him on it, "Your hand is a little moist."

He admitted, "It does that when I'm freaking out."

OMNI HOTEL CALIFORNIA PLAZA / LOS ANGELES, CA

Chuck originally thought of going home and asking Ellie if she knew anything about how to tango, but thought better of it. He figured Devon might know more than she would, and he wouldn't be able to live it down if he had to tango with another man. Ellie might even try recording it on her phone to use as blackmail material later. Shaking that thought from his head, he arrived at Hailey's hotel room and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long, as Hailey opened the door to allow him in. After they shared a warm tender kiss, she lead him to the bed, where they laid back and cuddled up.

While laying her head on his chest, Hailey asked him about tonight, "What are they planning on doing tonight?"

Chuck mentioned, "Well, Sarah claims that she's not going to leave my side and she won't let anything happen to me. They're going to rent me a tux for the event, and all I'm supposed to do is walk around and try to see if I can identify La Ciudad using the thing in my head."

Hailey snorted, "Sounds simple enough, but things can be more complicated than that. If this La Ciudad's as dangerous as they claim, you know they're not going to be alone. You're gonna have bodyguards and henchmen to deal with, so trying to apprehend them will be tougher. Oh, as far as them renting you a tux. Sweetie, there's something better for you to wear."

Chuck was curious, "Really? Such as?"

A knock sounded at her door. It made her smile, as she replied, "Right on time."

Hailey left her position on the bed to go answer the door, leaving Chuck wondering who the visitor could be. When the door opened, A.J. Casino was on the other side, wearing one of his black Armani tuxedos with white dress shirt and black bow-tie. Stepping inside the room, he gave Chuck one of his patented smiles before addressing him. "Ah, Chuck my boy. It's good to see you're still in one piece."

Chuck was surprised, "Casino, what are you doing here?"

Casino just laughed, "Heard that you're going to an art auction tonight and I thought you might like to have an extra set of eyes watching you, besides your spooks. Hailey and myself are going there to lend a hand."

Chuck looked back to her, "You two are going to the auction?"

Hailey confirmed, "We're going strictly as a backup for you sweetheart. However, if things get tough on the other thing I mentioned. Wildfire and Hollywood will be there too, considering they've been watching out for you."

Casino added, "For this type of event, I offered my services. Now, I'm sure you were told about the dress attire."

Chuck confirmed, "Yeah, they're going to rent me a tux for the evening."

Casino nodded, "Rental tuxes are so much easier for their budget. However, I think I have just the thing for you."

Casino lifted his cell phone from his pocket and sent a text message. He smiled when he received the reply, before looking to Chuck, "Your tuxedo's on the way here."

Chuck was surprised, "That was fast. How did you manage that?"

Casino stated, "When I was notified about this mission, I called my tailor who did the measuring for you on those suits. He used those measurements to come up with a tuxedo for you. I brought it up with me, now any other questions?"

Chuck looked down, "Actually just one, do either of you know how to tango?"

Hailey smiled, "Yes we do sweetheart, we can teach you."

Chuck felt relieved, "Thank goodness. I thought I was in trouble for a minute."

Casino assured him, "You've got nothing to worry about. Now, you and Hailey assume the position and follow my instructions."

Chuck nodded before standing up and hold Hailey in his arms to begin the lesson.

WILSHIRE GRAND HOTEL & CENTER / LOS ANGELES, CA

After leaving Hailey's room at the Omni, Chuck returned home to avoid giving Casey any reason to be suspicious. They arrived in the limousine to pick up Sarah at her hotel, before continuing to their destination. Once outside, they went over the game plan for the evening.

Sarah handed Chuck a box, explaining what was inside, "This is for you. Inside the watch is a GPS tracking system. That way, you can't run away from me. And if you  
flash on anyone, tell me immediately, then stay out of the way."

Chuck joked, "Absolutely. Yeah, I always run from a fight."

Casey lowered the window screen adding in his two cents, "This isn't a joke Chuck. No one who's seen La Ciudad alive has lived to tell about it."

Chuck looked offended, "Seriously, what are my chances of getting into trouble?"

Casey gruffly answered, "Toughen up. You'll be fine. Assuming you know how to tango."

Sarah looked confused as Chuck answered back, "I did some preparation. Okay, I wouldn't call myself an expert."

Sarah angrily broke-in, "Why would he need to know how to tango? Is that code?"

Chuck explained, "No, he told me that I needed to know how to tango."

Sarah began smiling after he explained it, Casey began chuckling, getting his attention. He turned back and forth between the two before catching on.

"Spy humor. I like that."

She asked him, "Okay, are you ready?"

They exited the limousine and headed inside. As they approach the stairs, Chuck got an appetizer from a passing waiter. Unfortunately, he spilled soy sauce on the white shirt. Looking down, he started complaining.

"Oh, great. I've been a spy all of five seconds, and I already have soy sauce on my shirt."

Sarah told him, "Now go and wash it off. And, Chuck, stop saying that you're a spy."

He replied, "Right. Of course."

After heading to the bathroom, he admonished himself, while trying to clean up the mess. Another man stepped to the sink next to him. When Chuck looked at the man's reflection in the mirror, he was hit with a flash. The flash brought up La Ciudad's file, and Chuck froze. The man noticed Chuck's stare.

"Do we know each other?"

Chuck nervously said, "No. Not that I know of. Sorry."

He hastily left the restroom while the man waited a second before following. Chuck briskly walked to rejoin Sarah at the staircase, and told her the news.

"It's him."

She asked, "Who?"

Both looked down the stairs, just as the man appeared. Chuck whispered in her ear, "La Ciudad."

Sarah pulled him away, as the man eyed both of them. She took Chuck toward the bar. He decided it was time to get out of there. "All right, we've already identified the perp, as it were."

He noticed they were not making a move to exit. "What are we still doing here? I mean, you know, mission accomplished, time to go."

Sarah decided otherwise, "Chuck, go wait at the bar."

She walked off, leaving him to wonder what was going on. "Okay, go wait at the bar. You go do what you do, I'm gonna be at the bar waiting there. Covering that whole area."

On his way to the bar, he accidentally bumped into somebody. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there."

The laughter from the man brought Chuck's attention to him. That's when he realized he had run into A.J. Casino and Hailey. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief, as Casino waved him off, "Don't worry Chuck, I intentionally placed myself in your path to get your attention."

Hailey noticed Chuck's face and knew something was up, "You okay? What's bothering you?"

Chuck replied, "I think I saw La Ciudad."

That raised the eyebrows of the two. Chuck told them he was ordered to head for the bar. Both Casino and Hailey agreed that was a good idea, and walked with him there. As they sat down to get drinks, Chuck noticed the bartender was Casey.

Casey asked in his cover role, "Drink, sir?"

Chuck ordered, "Yeah, I'd like a martini, barkeep, shaken and stirred. Thank you."

Casey joked, "Would you like a cherry with that?"

Before he could answer, another voice addresses him, "Chuck Bartowski?"

All four of them turn to see who it was, as Chuck tried to stick to his cover, "No. Name's Carmichael."

"Allan Waterman. Stanford?"

Chuck recognizes his classmate, "Hey, how are you? Hey, you, hey."

Allan explained, "Hey. I'm great, I don't know if you heard, I sold my software company. Kind of unemployed. Problem is, I'm too young to retire and I'm too rich to  
work."

They laughed about it as Chuck was distracted by Sarah conversing with La Ciudad. He forced himself to refocus on Allan, "That's quite a pickle you found yourself in, Waterman."

Allan asked, "What are you doing now? Last I heard, you were fixing computers or something."

Chuck explained, "Yeah, you know, just kind of weighing my options right now. You know, I may be getting a managerial position at an electronics conglomerate, so, you know."

Casino decided to cut in to make Chuck look better, "He has that option, but he's done some jobs for me in the past year working on my properties."

That got all three men's attention, especially Casey. Waterman saw Casino and asked him, "And what properties are those?"

Casino stated, "The name's A.J. Casino, owner of the luxurious resort chain New Millennium Paradise."

Casey and Waterman both went wide-eyed. Casey knew he had to report this to Beckman. There was nothing in Chuck's file about this connection. Waterman looked at the man and back to Chuck.

"Well, Chuck you have indeed made something of yourself. I always knew you would. So, who you here with?"

Chuck mentioned, "My date, she's right over there."

Everyone followed Chucks gaze to Sarah with La Ciudad. Waterman was impressed, while Hailey and Casino just stared at the two. Sarah began getting cozy with La Ciudad.

Waterman commented, "Ouch."

Chuck explained, "We have a very open relationship."

Changing subjects, Waterman handed him card, "Well, hey, give me a call. You know, if you need help with the whole job thing. I know people."

Chuck looked at the card and a flash hit, showing all the information the government had on Waterman. In a monotone voice, Chuck replied, "Insider trading and offshore accounts in the Caymans."

Waterman looked stunned, "What did you just say?"

Chuck just looked at him. Seeing the look on Chuck's face got Waterman paranoid, "Do you work for the SEC? I gotta go."

He snatched his card and bolted, making Casino and Hailey giggle. Chuck turned around and started drinking which they noticed. Once Casey was attending to other guests, Hailey cautioned him, "Sweetie, take it easy on the drinking. You need to remain alert."

Chuck nodded as he asked Casey for another drink. The burly man just shook his head, then noticed Sarah and La Ciudad walking away. His attention was drawn when the man signaled to one of his people to take Sarah. That man approached her and put a gun into Sarah's back, while looking around. Casey headed off after them, telling Chuck to stay put.

Although Casino and Hailey were watching Casey take off after them, it was not hard to hear Chuck complain, "Stay? Stay? Like a dog."

Hailey leaned over and consoled Chuck, "Relax baby. They're on the wrong trail, that's not La Ciudad."

He was surprised, "What do you mean that's not La Ciudad? Who is he then?"


	23. Auction, Action, Adventure (Part 2)

**A/N: Greetings everyone and thank you all for the following of this new improved version of my story "Chuck vs A New Beginning". For those who don't know, I'm an Over The Road Truck Driver and lately haven't had much time (if any) to be home. Also note that my beta had an unexpected issue pop up, so now it's just dahlemann helping me out. Since I have a little down time at home, I'm taking advantage by getting this done ASAP before heading out again. Please enjoy the ride. Like I noted before the formatting, if the line breaks in between doesn't look right I apologize. Says on there to use Shift + Enter for the single line breaks, noticed that it never works right. Too bad I can't use Angelfire for this lol.**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 4C: AUCTION, ACTION, ADVENTURE (PART 2)

WILSHIRE GRAND HOTEL & CONVENTION CENTER / LOS ANGELES, CA

Noticing the look on Chuck's face, Casino confirmed it for him, "She's right Chuck, those guys are part of MI6."

Hailey explained, "My ear rings contain a camera inside them, facial recognition program back at operations confirmed that."

Chuck couldn't believe the genius move of the group to use such a thing. He mentioned that he was gonna go examine the painting; both Casino and Hailey agreed that would be wise. The three of them left the bar, heading for the display room. When Chuck spotted the painting, a flash hit him. Hailey noticed the way his body language changed, and gently grabbed his arm. Once he processed the information, Chuck noticed the concern in Hailey's eyes. He gently grabbed her hand and whispered just loud enough for he and Casino to hear, "It's okay babe, just had one of those flashes when I saw the painting. The plutonium that La Ciudad is looking for was planted in the base of the frame, behind the nameplate."

Casino offered, "Well, that's certainly a clever place to hide it. Let's take a closer look, shall we?"

They moved closer to stand in front of the painting. While they were examining the framework, another woman joined them, "Beautiful painting."

They turned their heads to see a very beautiful woman. Chuck asked, "What's that?" Once he saw her clearly, he continued, "Yeah. Beautiful painting. Yeah, it definitely has a quality about it. Very, I would say, Bob Rossian in its influence."

The lady was confused, "Who?"

Chuck explained, "Bob Ross. Bob, you know, Bob Ross. The guy who used to paint on PBS with the afro and the soothing voice."

Noticing the faint smile on her face, Casino stepped in, "Charles, I don't think she knows who you're talking about."

She agreed, "He's right, sorry. I never heard of him."

Casino replied, "Don't worry ma'am, it wouldn't be the first time." He changed the subject, "My name's A.J. Casino, and these are my friends, Charles Carmichael and Hailey Hawkes."

The lady replied, "I'm Malena."

Casino began turning up the charm, "Ah, beautiful, exotic name for an extremely beautiful, exotic lady." He took her hand and gently kissed the back of it.

Chuck was surprised to notice Malena blushed a bit. After the introductions, she inquired about their opinion about the painting.

"So, you don't like the painting?"

Casino took the heat, "Not really. It seems very lovely. However, the framework is more interesting."

They noticed the look she gave when the frame was mentioned. It obviously piqued her interest. They were interrupted by the ringing of Chuck's cell phone. He checked the display and saw it was Morgan, so he hit ignore and explained to the group, "Sorry. It's just work never leaves you alone, I'm in the software game."

Malena brought the conversation back, "So, you were saying about the frame?"

Chuck added, "Sorry. It's nothing really, doesn't matter anyway. I'm sorry."

A waiter approached with flutes of champagne. They each took one and toasted each other in a salute of cheers.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Casey was peeking through the door at Sarah being interrogated by MI6. The man who they thought was La Ciudad wanted answers, "What's your real name, and who do you work for?"

Sarah cheekily replied, "Nunya Business."

The agent didn't like that, "What are you doing here? Please don't lie, it'll make this much more painful."

Wildfire and Hollywood had been in another section of the hotel, and when they saw Sarah being lead upstairs to the roof they followed. They came up behind Casey, startling the big man.

Hollywood stated, "Relax Casey. It's just us, we saw what happened with your partner."

Casey asked, "What are you two doing here? This is a government mission."

Wildfire tossed out, "It's a public event in case you forgot. Plus, you really think we're gonna let you and Miss Walker there bring Chuck to something like this without any backup?"

Hollywood added, "Just so you know, those guys are MI6. Let's show them who runs things on this side of the pond."

Casey heartily agreed. Sarah gave him a signal, and the three men burst through the door, dispatching the agents, while she back-fisted the agent behind her. Casey screamed out, "Federal agents! Don't move!"

The head MI6 agent was holding his gun on Sarah. When he looked up, there were three weapons all trained on him. Casey ordered, "Don't you move."

Hollywood reaffirmed Casey's words, "I suggest you do what he says. His trigger finger's extremely itchy, especially since it hasn't been scratched in weeks."

Wildfire stood behind Sarah and gave her his hand, helping her to her feet. The man tried explaining, "We're international agents with MI6."

Sarah nodded her thanks to Wildfire, and focused her gun on the agent, "Drop your gun."

Wildfire echoed her, "Lady's right. Drop your gun ol' chap. You're out-gunned and out-numbered."

He tried explaining again, "We're British Secret Service."

Hollywood ordered, "Last chance Governor! Drop your weapon, or get lead-poisoning!"

He dropped his weapon and pulled out his wallet slowly, showing his badge. Sarah grabbed the wallet before showing it to Wildfire who confirmed it for her; she tossed it back to the agent, "What are you doing here?"

MI6 man tried getting snotty, "I could ask you the same thing."

Hollywood cut in, "We're Americans and you're on American soil. It's a public event for one thing, besides who says you're the ones in charge here? Your territory's back across the pond."

The agent replied, "We've been pursuing an arms dealer through five countries."

Casey spook up, "Let me guess, La Ciudad?"

He confirmed it, "That's right. MI6 intercepted a painting with plutonium hidden in the frame. Rather than announce the bust, we removed the plutonium and kept the auction in the hope of luring La Ciudad out of hiding."

Sarah asked, "If you're not La Ciudad, then where is he?"

Back downstairs in the ballroom, Malena was still talking to Casino. When the first strings of a tango began playing., she mentioned, "I just love a good tango."

Chuck absently said, "Who doesn't?"

That got her attention. Before she could ask him about it, Casino stepped in, "Milady, may I have the pleasure?"

Malena smiled, "Of course." Casino took her hand, kissing the back of it while leading her away.

Hailey put her arm through Chuck's as she asked, "Sweetie, would you like to give it a whirl?"

Chuck nodded, "What the heck. You only live once, right?"

Hailey smiled as they made their way to the dance floor, joining other guests there. Hailey and Chuck began their dance, as they worked the room. She was enjoying having this dance with him while keeping an eye out for Casino and Malena. As the dance was about to end, Casino and Chuck were next to one another and dipped their ladies. Both Chuck and Hailey noticed the scar on Malena's neck. Hailey immediately felt the shift in Chuck's body indicating a flash, and she held him tight for a moment, then pulled herself upright. Casino noticed something going on with Chuck, and so pulled Malena up, while turning her away from Chuck.

Hailey thought up an excuse, "Charles, why don't we get a drink and leave these two to get better acquainted?"

Casino added in, "Helluva idea. Milady, shall we take this elsewhere?"

Once Casino lead her away, Hailey looked up at Chuck, "Sweetie, talk to me. What did you see?"

Chuck shakily told her, "Malena is La Ciudad. The scar on her neck is what triggered the flash, we've got to warn Casino."

Hailey cautioned, "Don't worry sweetie. He's more than capable of handling things." As they got their drinks, they were rejoined by Casino and Malena.

Casino casually asked, "So, Marlena, what kind of work are you in?"

She replied, "Why are you and your friends so interested in me, Mr. Casino?"

Chuck replied for him, "No reason, just making conversation, getting to know you."

One of the hotel staff was headed towards them, on a mobile phone with Morgan. She approached them after getting Chuck's description from Morgan.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you Chuck Bartowski?"

Hailey and Casino exchanged a quick glance, this wasn't good.

Chuck tried playing it off, "Who, me? No. No, I'm Charles Carmichael."

Morgan heard his voice over the phone and started yelling, "That's him! That's my friend! I can hear his voice. Hey, Chuck!"

Hailey and Casino grimaced, knowing Chuck's cover was blown. They watched Malena's reaction; it wasn't good. The staff lady made things worse by asking Chuck, "Are you sure you're not Mr. Bartowski? Your friend insists."

Chuck tried to deny it again, "No, no, I insist. I've never heard that name in my life."

Once he saw the look Malena was giving him, he backpedaled, "I gotta go, excuse me."

Chuck turned around, and one of Malena's henchmen stepped in his path to block him. A couple others joined the first. They each pressed a gun into Chuck, Hailey, and Casino's backs.

Malena spoke, "Why don't we head up to my room now. Especially you, Mr. Carmichael. We'll find out who you really are."

While they were being led away, the rest of the group high-tailed it back into the ballroom. Not seeing the rest of the group, Hollywood pulled out his phone, "Team 2's unaccounted for, status report."

Prodigy had been monitoring the events of the evening, and feeds from Hailey's camera confirmed what happened, "I got an eye ball on them. Room 711's where they were taken. The female is La Ciudad, transmitting the picture now."

Hollywood held out his phone so everyone could see the picture. He even sent the photo to Casey's and Sarah's phones for them to send to their bosses as a gesture of goodwill, "Did you hear that? They're on the 7th floor."

Sarah asked, "What are you guys even doing here?"

Wildfire sighed, "We don't have time for this, let's go!"

Sarah was about to protest when she caught Casey's headshake, these two were right. Now was not the time to get in a pissing match again. They took the elevator to the 7th floor, hoping to save Chuck and company in time.

Inside the room, Malena's henchmen had tied the three of them to chairs. She noticed how nervous Chuck was, and decided to start with him, "Charles, let's start with an easy one. What's your real name?"

He instantly replied, "Carmichael. Charles Carmichael."

Not liking Chuck's answer, Malena flung a knife in his direction. It stuck in the chair, inches from his crotch. That changed his tune.

"Chuck Bartowski."

Malena stated, "That wasn't so hard."

Hailey and Casino both closed their eyes, wishing Chuck wasn't in this spot since he had no training. They knew help was coming, and reminded themselves to be patient while Malena continued her interrogation, "Now, before you answer my next question. I want you to think long and hard about my options here. There's the old favorite, yank out a tooth. But that's too noisy. Cut off a toe, but that's too messy."

Chuck agreed, "Far too messy."

Malena gave him a final option, "Or we can chuck you off the balcony, Chuck."

Casino grimaced at the horrible pun, as he was working on the ropes around his wrists. Hailey watched Malena closely, as she had pulled the knife out of the chair and placed in lightly on Chuck's jawline. Malena continued talking, "Probably land face first, teeth go through the back of your head. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not a good way to go. So, here's my question: Who do you work for?"

Chuck breathed, "No one."

Two henchmen grabbed his chair, lifting him up and heading towards the balcony when Chuck panicked, "No, no, stop, stop. I fix computers for a living, I swear to God. I snuck into the party under a fake name to impress a girl. Please, put the chair down."

Malena didn't flinch, "Goodbye, Chuck."

Chuck desperately told her, "No, no, no. It's a setup."

Hailey gritted her teeth as Malena asked, "What is?"

Chuck explained, "The painting. I think it might be fake, or something."

Malena asked, "Why do you think that?"

He reasoned, "If you put me down, I will tell you."

She nodded for them to do as he asked. Once the chair was sat down he collected himself before telling her the story, "I saw a photo of the painting in the LA Times, okay? But it had a different frame. So, I'm assuming somebody swapped it out. If I was you, I would not buy that painting."

She asked, "A fake painting? And you had no intention of bidding on it?"

Chuck assured her, "Me bid? No, not unless they were selling it for $25. I mean that's about what I have in my decorating budget."

Malena changed tactics, pulling out a gun and pointing it at him, "Okay. Tell me how to fix a computer, Chuck."

Casey and company approached the room. There was a guard outside the door. Casey and Sarah took the typical couple approach, walking up the hall like they were going into a room across the hall from their objective. Sarah struck the unsuspecting guard with a kick and a punch. Unfortunately, she made a little too much noise with her grunting. Malena heard the commotion, and fired a few shots at the door, before her other henchmen opened fire. This allowed Malena to escape out the window.

Wildfire and Hollywood began shooting through the wall to make the henchmen inside take cover. Casino was finally able to get free. He grabbed a knife and freed Hailey.

Casey and Sarah kicked the door open and took out one of the henchmen, whose gun jammed, making him an easy kill.

Once free, Hailey covered Chuck with her body while Casino killed the other gunman by bottle-capping him from behind. That certainly surprised the two federal agents.

Casino just shook his head and muttered after picking up the gun, "Too damn easy."

They looked around taking in the scene, and noted La Ciudad had escaped. What caught Sarah's attention was the woman covering Chuck in a protective manner. Sarah aimed her gun, "Get off him this instant!"

Hailey looked up with defiance in her eyes, "Or what Blondie? You're gonna shoot me?"

Sarah took a step closer, "I'm warning you. Move away from Chuck, or else."

Casey saw the stare-down and realized that was a mistake. After hearing a familiar sound, he noticed the other men in the room had their weapons trained on him and Sarah. He called out, "Lower your weapon Walker, you're making a mistake."

Looking back after hearing Casey's words, she saw that the other men in the room all had their weapons aimed at her. Sarah wasn't happy, "I knew you people couldn't be trusted!"

Casino was the one who spoke, "Shut it Walker. Maybe if you open your damn eyes, you'll see that she's protecting Chuck. Something you've proven that you're incapable of the last couple of weeks. You're not a team player or else last week's mess wouldn't have happened."

Sarah was losing her cool, "Who the hell do you people think you are?"

Hailey let herself be heard, "Someone who cares more about protecting Chuck than a couple of spooks that think they own him."

Sarah whirled back around offended at the notion, "Who said anything about us owning him?"

Hailey fired back, "Really? What's this about taking him back to Washington if he doesn't play by your rules?"

Sarah yelled out of frustration. Chuck and Casey both noticed she was sounding more worried than anything. Chuck didn't know what to make of it and Casey somehow thought her fearful. This wasn't the Wildcard Enforcer he'd heard so much about, and it showed in her retort which sounded desperate, "Don't you get it? He's a government asset! If he doesn't listen to us, he will be placed in an underground bunker for the rest of his life."

Hailey noted the abrupt change in her tone and wondered why the CIA's best agent was anything but cool headed. Despite her curiosity, she couldn't help herself from firing more ammunition, "Just like you threatened to throw his girlfriend into a bunker if he didn't break up with her?" Everyone's eyes went wide hearing that.

Casey knew the situation was getting out of hand, he had to ask the question, "Where did you hear that?"

Hailey looked at him, "That's what she told Chuck on the beach, right after you guys defused the bomb at the Omni and saved General Stansfield."

Sarah screeched, "How do you know about that?"

Chuck spoke up after getting to his feet, "Because I told her Sarah."

Sarah was anxious now, "What were you thinking Chuck? You just put yourself, your family, and friends into serious danger! I can't protect you, your family, or your girlfriend if you start telling people classified information. This is so bad!" Casey was thrown off by this comment, they were both protecting him, what the hell was she talking about?

Before anyone could inquire about what Sarah said, Hailey laughed, "You've got a funny way of protecting him, trying to do everything by yourself. I can't believe you seriously think we're going to harm Ellie, Devon, Morgan, and the gang at Buy More. Where did the CIA find you Blondie? Why are you so insistent on working alone? Dad wasn't there to teach you how to play nice? Come from a broken home?"

Sarah was shaking now and Casey knew why. It was common knowledge within the walls of the NSA and CIA that Sarah's father was a con-man who'd spent most of his life on the run or in jail. He had to play peacemaker and stepped in front of Sarah, while she and Hailey stared darkly at each other. Chuck had a deer in headlights look, and found the whole situation awkward.

Wildfire muttered to Hollywood in a barely audible whisper, "Looks like Blondie has more baggage than just Bryce."

Hollowed muttered back curiously, "I'm more interested in what she meant, and clearly so is Casey judging by his reaction. I'd say she knows something the rest of us don't. That's the second time she's gone off at Chuck. With the Helicopter incident, I thought she was just doing what spooks do, now I don't know what to think…Seems to me something's got her spooked, how ironic is that?"

Wildfire stayed in a whispering hiss, "Always with the puns."

Casey spoke aloud curiously, "How do you know who they are, if you haven't been tracking him?"

Casino was the one to speak up, "It's quite simple Agent Casey. My niece here knows all of them very well."

Casey and Sarah both were confused, "What do you mean niece?"

Hailey clarified, "Yes, I'm his niece and those are some of my uncles."

Sarah stated, "That still doesn't explain how you know Chuck's family and friends."

Hailey delivered the bomb, "I'm quite hurt that you don't recognize me Blondie. Especially after the butt-kicking I gave you at his sister's apartment after his birthday."


	24. Olive Branch

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, had been stuck on an extremely long writer's block after ending the last chapter. My beta Chuckfanatic21 had wrote this, I had done some editing to it to weed out some errors and such. Anyways, this takes place after the bombshell when Chuck and company were rescued. Casino delivers some news and gives Casey & Sarah both a reality check, most especially Sarah with recent behaviour. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING

EPISODE 4D: AUCTION, ACTION, ADVENTURE PART 3 (AN OLIVE BRANCH)

WILSHIRE GRAND HOTEL & CONVENTION CENTER / LOS ANGELES, CA 

The bomb Hailey just dropped left the entire room silent and uncomfortable. Casey's eyes widened in disbelief that the CIA's top agent could be bested in a fight. Chuck continued to stare aimlessly opening and closing his mouth several times unable to speak from shock. Sarah was looking from Chuck to Hailey with anger clearly evident on her face, she was getting tired of this Hailey girl's constant meddling. When she tried to steal Chuck's computer to search for the Intersect, it was Hailey that caught her and straight up beat her in their fight. Some of the techniques Hailey used was not even covered or encountered during training, thus wounding her pride in the process. When they just rescued Chuck and company, she noticed that Hailey was covering Chuck's body with her own in a protective gesture amid the fire fight. That's the second time someone else was protecting Chuck that wasn't her, which angered her into pointing her Smith & Wesson 5906 at Hailey.

Chuck noticed that both Casino and Casey during the silence after Hailey's bombshell been dropped, seemed to come to the same conclusion. Both men that this cat fight was getting ridiculous.

Sarah's voice was flat when she responded to Hailey, asking for confirmation of what she already thought, "Who are you people? Why do you keep popping up?"

Hailey simply retorted, "Isn't it obvious?"

Sarah's voice grew loud again, "Do you ever actually answer a question!"

Chuck had noticed that both Casino and Casey seemed to share an unspoken viewpoint that this shouting match between the women was getting ridiculous.

Casino was looking at Casey, who was ignoring both women decided to end this. He spoke in a forced calm voice after clearing his throat loudly, "Enough both of you!"

That definitely got the attention of both women. Hailey clearly heard the tone he's using and knew that wasn't a good sign, Sarah was still miffed but also recognized this man's tone.

He noticed that he had control of the room, looked back to Casey to continue.

"Agent Casey, I want to thank you for playing interference. It appears that my niece and Agent Walker seem to know each other. However, now isn't the time to be losing your heads ladies. La Ciudad has escaped and knows who Chuck really is, I think we're all in agreement that his safety's at risk. Now, I'm going to answer your earlier question. After that we must decide what to do next, agreed?"

Casey shot Sarah an annoyed look before nodding at Casino, "As long as the cat fight's over, fine. Just have your friends drop their guns, this is one of the rare occasions where I'm willing to lay off my trigger finger and hear you out. Consider it an olive branch for backing us up."

Hollywood replied, "Relax Casey, we didn't want to go blue-on-blue anyway."

Wildfire added, "As you can understand, we're merely backing up a teammate. You know how that is."

Wildfire and Hollywood both lowered their weapons and safed them as Casey nodded in agreement, he knew they spoke the truth. He noticed Sarah was about to say something.

"Walker, shut it and listen we owe them that much. If they wanted to kill either of us or Bartowski, they'd have done it anytime over the last three weeks."

Sarah privately agreed, relaxing her expression while tucking her gun away.

"Alright, let's hear it then."

Turning his attention fully on the two federal agents, Casino spoke in the same tone he'd used prior to Chuck's first date with Hailey, very business-like.

"Thank you, I'm familiar with your reputations and appreciate the restraint. First, my name is A.J. Casino, and those two pretty boys back there..."

Hollywood scowled, "Hey! We're not pretty boys Moneybags, I'm offended."

Wildfire chimed in, "I agree. We can't help it if the ladies love us."

Casino pointed out, "Really? I guess you wouldn't mind if I share that video of what you guys do to prepare for a night out. Especially when you add Gambino and Khaos into the mix."

Chuck, Casey, and Sarah all noticed both men had closed their mouths. Casino had a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye, "That's what I thought."

He turned back to Casey and Sarah to continue, "Back to what I was saying. We've known Chuck for well over a year, like I said she's my niece. Hailey and Chuck were in a committed relationship well before the Intersect ever found its way into Chuck's head courtesy of Bryce Larkin's email. Due to the humourous accident of a butt dial the morning after the incident inside Omni Hotel, we overheard Chuck's entire conversation with Agent Walker and thought it best to provide Chuck with extra support. I believe that's the reason for Hailey's lack of patience, as far as where your handling of Chuck is concerned."

Casey voiced, "I overheard your name earlier when Chuck and his old classmate was at the bar. You're THE A.J. Casino as in…"

Casino nodded in confirmation and continued calmly, "The New Millennium Paradise Resort chain. That's just one of my business ventures."

Casey turned to Chuck in disbelief, "How'd you manage to become friends with a business tycoon like A.J. Casino? I have to say Bartowski, that's damn impressive!"

Chuck was thrown off at being addressed in such a friendly manner by Casey but answered nonetheless, "Well at first I started dating Hailey. After that, I did a couple of installs for his resort and a couple other projects. Things were starting to look up for me, but then Bryce decided to screw my life up again and you know the rest: email, Intersect full of government secrets locked in my brain…"

Chuck trailed off seeing Sarah clenching her fists at her sides as it shook slightly. Casino noticed this, he'd been watching her with his eyes pretty much since she and Hailey had stopped bickering. People typically say a lot more with body language than words, and he had the impression that she was displaying fear and anger. The anger part he could understand, his niece has made her look bad twice. The fear part is something he just noticed, something he definitely needed to look into with his contacts.

Casino continued into that topic, "That is precisely the next thing we need to-"

He was abruptly drowned out when the room was flooded with "Any Way You Want it" coming from Chuck's cell phone.

Chuck gave an audible exclamation as he looked at the ID, "Dammit Morgan…"

Casey gave a highly agitated grunt, "The bearded moron blew Chuck's cover and this mission." No one disagreed with this, Casino gave Chuck a nod to answer the phone.

Chuck's agitation showed when he answered, "What is it Morgan?"

Morgan's voice was falsely enthusiastic, "Hey, Chuck, how's it going?"

Chuck had too much on his mind to facilitate small talk with Morgan, "A little busy Morgan, why are you calling?"

"I locked myself in the storage cage, I hate to ask but could you…"

Chuck relaxed though his response was flat and frustrated, "How did you lock yourself in if the Nerd Herders were helping you fix that inventory of computers?"

Morgan spoke with aimless boredom, "The door was propped open because it's broken, and they ditched me after I locked myself in. I've been stuck in here all night because the only other person with a key is Tang. I tried to call the convention center, but they kept saying you'd never heard of me."

Chuck regretted blowing up at his best friend, "Must've been a mix-up. Say no more buddy, I'm on the way."

Morgan's attitude brightened immediately, "You're a real lifesaver, Chuck."

After stowing his phone Chuck shook his head, "Morgan's been locked in the storage cage at Buy More the entire night."

Casey couldn't help but scoff, "Moron…Let me guess Tang wouldn't help him out?"

Chuck was surprised, "How'd you know?"

Casey had a dark look, "Easy guess."

Casino saw an opportunity, "Hailey, take Chuck back to Buy More to free Mr. Grimes from his predicament. Agents, I wish to discuss some things with you. Privately, if you don't mind."

Sarah launched into an irritated protest, "What? You just said it yourself that Chuck's safety is at risk! At the very least, I should take him while you all stay out of sight. Especially since that's what you've been doing the last three weeks!"

Hailey started to retort, but Casino calmly stepped in again.

"There's a lot about this situation that doesn't add up. Besides, I think we've proven that we're more than capable of watching his six, I'm sending Hollywood and Wildfire along too. That should be plenty in case things get messy, but I have a feeling La Ciudad needs to regroup. Shame she's an arms dealer, lady really knows how to tango. Get moving you three, I have a feeling Mr. Grimes is hungry enough to try and chew his way out of the storage cage."

Sarah's eyes followed them until they all left the room. Her expression seemed to be anxious again, Casino and Hailey both found it odd that she didn't utter the phrase "I'm a federal agent" throughout this entire exchange. It's basically the CIA's company line, even when field agents were backed into a corner. Something was clearly up with her, and he needed to find out what.

Once left alone, Casino walked to their side of the room.

"Casey, I know you need to report what happened to Beckman. Just leave us out of it."

Casey was blunt, "If I wanted to do that, I'd have done it the first time you guys popped up. I've served in wars, so I appreciate someone watching my back."

Casino nodded before addressing Sarah pointedly, "I don't take kindly to anyone pointing a gun at, or attacking my niece. I'm willing to overlook the latter, seeing as the whereabouts of the Intersect was a national security emergency at the time. Also since unfortunately, such scenarios give all government agencies the power to act as they see fit; even on American soil. That being said, that power ends when government actions threaten the liberty of its citizens. Like threatening people with indefinite relocation to a bunker, if they didn't cooperate with an unlawful operation for an example!"

Sarah screamed, "Our superiors gave us orders to protect Chuck because of what he's carrying inside his head! He has to listen to us!"

Casino spoke with venom, "Threatening to take Chuck into custody without even contacting the FBI or the U.S. Marshalls invalidates both of your claims on him! Do you need me to remind you of Executive Order #12333?"

Noticing that Sarah seemed to lose some of the anger and Casey's raised eyebrows told Casino they knew exactly where he was coming from. He returned his tone back to business.

"I thought it may interest both of you to know that Chuck's been turned into a government pawn thanks to Bryce, the point is we believe Chuck's being set up."

Casey gave a contemplative grunt, "I've been wondering that too. Larkin wasn't as smart as Bartowski, but he must've known how the Intersect worked. Why not just upload it into his own head? Why send it to Chuck?"

Sarah looked at Casey annoyed, "We might have had the answers if you hadn't decided to shoot him!"

Casey gave a stiff grunt, "I don't regret taking the shot, he was a traitor."

Casino gave a satisified smile, "I won't hide the fact that I dislike your agencies. Mostly due to how they're treating Chuck. However, what Bryce has done to this country recently and to Chuck is sadistic on the level of a psychopath."

Casey's next grunt had rising anger, "So the whole reason I'm stuck on this assignment is because Larkin cracked? I hate lunatics, just as much as I hate Russians! Just for the record, what did Larkin do to Bartowski in the first place?"

Casino stated, "Larkin's the one who got Chuck expelled from Stanford, unfairly I might add."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "You know about Stanford?"

Casino narrowed his eyes, "Yes I do. I take it you know about Stanford then?"

Sarah folded her arms and bluntly answered, "Came up in conversation earlier today."

Casey looked between them, "Kid got expelled from school, what's the big deal?"

Casino was irritated now, "The big deal is he was expelled for allegedly cheating on the exact test that's being used to screen possible Intersect host candidates. Based only on the fact that the answer key was found under his bed mattress in the dorm they shared, Bryce was the one who called in the tip! Stanford didn't do an investigation, they just booted him out!"

Casey rubbed his knuckles together, last time he checked people had the right to a trial and proof beyond a reasonable doubt.

"Bartowski irritates me, but why the hell would he need to cheat in his area of expertise? I've only been here for three weeks, and even I can tell he knows this tech crap with his eyes closed. The whole thing's fishy! The only thing I hate more than traitors, lunatics, and Russians is the corruption they cause!"

Casino's eyes lit up, glad Casey had principles. He'd also been watching Sarah closely before continuing.

"We believe this goes much deeper than that. Bryce is just the domino that set everything in motion, which brings me to another domino. This entire situation is the definition of taking away liberty! You haven't said much Agent Walker, and when you have it clearly sounded desperate. Definitely a far cry from when you showed up at my San Diego resort with Bryce. Well before this mess started anyways."

Casey was shocked, "You and Bryce were at his San Diego resort together? How does this factor in to things?"

Casino smirked, "Chuck and Morgan were on their way with Hailey from the airport to do an install for me on a project. I noticed both Walker and Larkin were enjoying the sun. Being the cocky smug bastard that he is, Larkin said that they were stopping over before paying a visit to L.A. to see an old college roommate of his. Needless to say, what happened next could have been avoided if they kept their phones on them."

Casey noticed the glint in Casino's eyes, "So what happened next?"

Casino simply stated, "You ever heard of the 'Ice Bucket Challenge'?"

Seeing Casey's nod, he continued, "Larkin was thinking I was just some gopher instead of the owner requested some service. Complaining that they wanted something to drink, so I had my two associates who happen to be standing nearby quench their thirst. A bucket of water for each of them, made for a splash I must say."

Casey was laughing so hard and loud, Sarah was looking annoyed, "It's not funny!"

Casey retorted, "I wish I could see the look on your face when that happened."

Sarah was blunt, "Not gonna happen Casey! Like I've said before I'm not Bryce! He's a traitor and betrayed everying I stand for! So everyone needs to stop accusing me of having no regard for anyone!"

Casino shot back angrily, "Hard to put up a defense given your actions Agent Walker! Like threatening my niece when she's protecting Chuck in the first place, and how can you claim to have regard for anyone? Especially when you already know Chuck's been unfairly set up and have done nothing, unless of course you count forcing Chuck to cooperate! Was including the threat of throwing Hailey into the bunker too if Chuck didn't break up with her part of their plan to force him to cooperate, or was that one of your suggestions to your bosses when you knew who she was in the first place?"

Sarah seethed, "Forcing Chuck to cooperate was the only way to keep him topside! As far as that bitchy niece of your's is concerned, she needs to keep out of our business!"

Casino's eyes narrowed, "Let's get one thing straight Walker! As far as your issue with my niece is concerned, you're crossing a very dangerous line. Next time, you may not be so lucky on coming out intact if you get my meaning."

Sarah's growled, "You're threatening me? I'm a damn federal agent of the CIA!"

Casino gave a mocking golf clap, "Bravo Zulu for you."

His eyes turned cold as death, "I'm only going to tell you this once so pay attention. You threaten to bunker my niece or Chuck again, there's no place that you can hide on this planet from me. Considering what your bosses are doing to Chuck right now, that's the very definition of 'forced conscription' which happens to be illegal in this country under federal law! You want to keep playing this game? One phone call is all it takes, Chuck and his family will be relocated so deep into our version of witness protection. Your bosses couldn't find any of them no matter what resources and technology you use, consider this your final warning!"

Casino stepped back as Casey could see the cold look disappeared from the man's eyes, he knew that look from seeing it in the mirror many times. He knew this man was a threat, but deep down this man was extremely over-protective when it comes to his family considering his niece and now it looks like Bartowski's included as well.

Sarah's expression shifted there was a personal fire in her eyes now, "I'm good at being a spy, but over the years I learned just how much people have their own agenda. Things I don't want to talk about. I barely escaped my last assignment, let's just say I became very cautious after that and took it upon myself to investigate splinter cell activity inside the CIA."

Casino raised an eyebrow, "Care to share with your partner and myself?"

Sarah continued, "I have no details on the scope of the splinter cell, but I've suspected Graham for months because he's still looking for what I retrieved. I'm sure he wants to take steps to have control over the associated finical assets when the time is right, but I took steps of my own! I don't know for sure if he's involved in the splinter cell but I do know he and Beckman see Chuck as a lab rat so I negotiated with them so Chuck could keep his freedom because believe me they were going to throw him in a whole and keep him there. The cover was the only way they'd allow him to stay topside, so if you're angry at me for picking the lesser of two evils so be it. When I get to the bottom of this mess, I'm going expose it no matter how deep it goes. The government ruined my life, and my last assignment was the moment I realized I've been used. Whatever the extent of this splinter cell, it surfaced at the right time. I'm a lot of things, but I'm definitely not a traitor. So unless you want to waste more time we have a mission to finish."

Casino gave a brief grin at the splinter cell reference and then continued calculatingly, "I have no trouble admitting I jumped to conclusions about you Walker. Lucky for you, I've known about the splinter cell for quite a while. We actually were alerted to Larkin's activities before both of your superiors were, which puts into question at least from a logical standpoint. Whether they're involved or not, because there's merit in both knowing ahead of time and playing dumb. But it's clear Larkin was part of it, so we need to find out the extent of the cell because there's no telling how deep it goes. If it's in a large organization like the CIA/NSA, there could be other factions besides Fulcrum. Either way the watchers just became the watched!"

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "How do you know about the splinter cell?"

Casino saw an opportunity to make a deal for silence, "Let me and my team keep our secrets, and I won't ask what baggage is making you go all cloak and dagger. Besides, we have enough common interest that I don't need to pry into your baggage and you shouldn't need to pry at mine either. The only reason I'm willing to let the current situation stand is because I'm not stupid enough to take on a threat before it's fully identified, doing so would create an unnecessary headache for my connections. That being said, if you don't stop being reckless, I will put Chuck and Hailey's safety above anything we've discussed here."

Sarah nods and turns to Casey who had been taking in the conversation in silence, "Casey you haven't said a word, are you with me or not?"

Casey surveyed her, "You've been working privately, solo?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, since before I got back from Budapest Hungary. I was an sent on this assignment shortly after. I get back, and Bryce goes rogue, that's no coincidence!"

Casey's trigger finger was itching severely now, and he gave a deep angry grunt, "I hate corruption! I really hate that I regret making a kill, but the idea that I'm a pawn in someone else's game. That's how those commie Russians operate!"

Casino grinned, "Oh I think he's on board!"

Casey nodded stiffly, "What now?"

Sarah smiled, "We finish this mission!"

Casino reminded them both again and then addressed Sarah, "Leave us out of it! Agent Walker, you attack my niece in any way again, it won't end well. She takes her relationship with Chuck very seriously! The fact that this is your first handler job explains a lot."

Sarah turns around again, "So does he, so she's got nothing to worry about! You should tell your team what's going on. I might need to keep up appearances, and I would prefer if she pulls her punches, and technically this my first assignment as a handler, but I've done it before."

Casino's curiosity got the better of him, "Who were you protecting?"

Sarah hesitates and then gives a vague answer, "Someone who couldn't protect themselves. Someone who was at the mercy of an agenda, I can do this!"

After they left Casino dialed his phone. When Spyder answered he cut to the chase, "Hey Spyder, tell Jackson and David I just got some more dirt on you know who."

Spyder asked, "So what's the name of your source?"

Casino stated, "The source is his 'Wildcard Enforcer'. I'm sure you know who that is."

Spyder was surprised, "What makes you think she's not throwing you off the trail?"

Casino acknowledged the absurdity but pushed past it, "I dislike her to a pretty high degree, but I'm starting to think she's reached a breaking point with the job. Turns out Walker's last assignment didn't go so well, and Langston apparently fed her to the wolves. She wouldn't give specifics, but said it turned out to be an assignment for control of some kind of monetary asset. I'm a good judge of people, and she had a fire that goes deeper than just that. Whatever flipped her switch is personal and I need you to try and look into it, there's been recent developments that will make everyone's next face to face interesting. Let's just say Walker's been working to flush out the splinter cell on her own."

Spyder asked an obvious question, "Walker just told you all this?"

Casino chuckled, "There was a confrontation of sorts over Chuck. As we knew, Graham and Beckman wanted to bunker Chuck from the start. Walker convinced them to keep him topside. They did under the condition she and Chuck enter a cover relationship, hence the breakup with Hailey. It's clear she's determined to protect Chuck, albeit going about it very recklessly. The fact that she's willing to flush out the splinter cell, with cooperation from Casey proves it."

Spyder was shocked, "Geez who knew a nerd could bring unlikely people together, and Casey's joining this crusade?"

Casino continued, "Yeah, he didn't take kindly to the idea that the government he serves is using him as a pawn in corruption, so things have unexpectedly tipped a lot more in Chuck's favor. Hailey's not going to like it and David won't either! Just get moving and relay the info. Don't forget to look into Walker, it happened during her time in Budapest Hungary. I believe her, but until I see the details of her last assignment doesn't mean I trust her!"

Spyder was in agreement, "We'll find out we can, but assignment details are hard to come by. Especially if they end badly, now you got me curious. Gonna get the techies involved in searching for the info, keep in touch."

After ending the call, Casino left the room after everything thinking to himself that hell had indeed frozen over.


	25. AUTHOR NOTES & LATEST UPDATES!

**CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **AUTHOR UPDATE**

 **JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS STORY IN QUITE A WHILE, DOESN'T MEAN THAT I HAVE ABANDONED THIS. AS YOU ALL KNOW, THE EVIL LORD DARTH REAL LIFE HAS BEEN A VERY PAINFUL THORN IN MY SIDE FOR THE LAST TWO MONTHS BY STAYING BUSY ON THE ROAD CONSTANTLY AND WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS.**

 **MY TWO BETA/EDITORS HAVE ALSO BEEN BUSY WHICH ALSO HAS BEEN THE CAUSE FOR DELAYS BEYOND OUR CONTROL.**

 **I HAVE ALSO BEEN DEBATING RE-WORKING SOME OF THESE CHAPTERS SINCE SOME OF THE MYSTIQUE AND EVENTS HAVEN'T PLAYED OUT TO WHAT I HAD IN MIND ESPECIALLY AFTER THE "INTERSECT" WAS INTRODUCED INTO CHUCK'S LIFE AND THE MISSIONS THAT FOLLOWED.**

 **THE VISION I HAD FOR THIS WAS INTRODUCING THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS TO THE CHUCK FAMILY, COULD THINGS BE BETTER? OF COURSE, BUT THE QUESTION IS WHETHER OR NOT THE READERS WOULD WELCOME ANY ADDITIONAL CHANGES. ESPECIALLY KNOWING THAT CHUCK AND HAILEY WILL BE TOGETHER, WHICH IS PROBABLY WHY THE STORY ISN'T WELL RECEIVED AMONG THE MASSES.**

 **I ALSO KNOW THAT I HAVE LOOSE-ENDS ON HERE THAT NEED TYING UP SUCH AS THE WHOLE STANFORD THING WITH T.J. MONEY UNCOVERING EVERYTHING, THE PURPOSE OF CHUCK DOING WORK AT SOME OF A.J. CASINO'S PROPERTIES WAS FOR WHEN HE GOT INTERSECTED AND NEEDED TO GET AWAY FROM BEING CAUGHT UP IN THE SPY GAME.**

 **NOW COMES ANOTHER DILEMMA, AND WOULD WELCOME YOUR THOUGHTS AND INPUT FOR THAT SCENARIO. PLEASE EITHER REVIEW OR INBOX ME ON WHAT ROAD TO TRAVEL:**

 **(1) CASINO & COMPANY GET'S CHUCK OUT WHEN BECKMAN GIVES TERMINATION ORDER.**

 **(2) CHUCK DECIDES TO WORK EXCLUSIVELY FOR CASINO AFTER GETTING HIS DEGREE, PLUS RECEIVE TRAINING FROM HAILEY & COMPANY.**

 **(3) CHUCK MEETS DOCTOR O. AND DISCOVERS THE TRUTH OF EVERYTHING.**

 **(4) WHEN CHUCK GETS THE INTERSECT REMOVED.**

 **ALL THE SCENARIOS CAN LEAD UP TO A SETUP LIKE IN ORIGINAL, WHERE BECKMAN WANTED TO HAVE CHUCK BASICALLY UNDER HER THUMB AND MONITORED 24/7 WITHOUT HAVING A CHANCE TO BREATHE. ALSO CAN SETUP SOME COMEDIC BITS FROM THE GUYS MUCH LIKE WHAT WAS SHOWN IN THE ORIGINAL.**

 **NOW LET ME POINT OUT THAT WHEN I'M BRINGING UP THE ORIGINAL, THE BIGGEST ISSUE WAS SARAH BECOMING A POSSESSIVE PSYCHO WHEN IT CAME TO CHUCK. NOT HAPPENING THIS TIME AROUND BECAUSE CHUCK'S ALREADY BEEN IN A LENGTHY RELATIONSHIP WITH HAILEY BEFORE SARAH CAME INTO HIS LIFE.**

 **NOW ONE FINAL THOUGHT, I HAD AT THE EARLY STAGES WRITING THIS POINTED OUT THIS STORY WASN'T REALISTIC ENOUGH FOR THEM BECAUSE CHUCK'S A WIMP. WELL LET ME PUT THIS VIEWPOINT ON EVERYONE, ANY ORDINARY JOE/JANE THAT WORKS A REGULAR JOB HAS THE NSA/CIA CHASING YOU DOWN ALL OVER YOUR CITY SHOOTING GUNS AND THREATENING TO BUNKER YOU PLUS BEING DRAGGED INTO SHOOT OUTS WITH NO TRAINING WHATSOEVER WOULD MAKE ANYBODY LIKE CHUCK!**

 **THE OTHER POINT WAS THAT CHUCK HAS NO BACKBONE AND CAVES UNDER PRESSURE TO ELLIE TO WHAT SHE DEMANDS. YOU ALL HAVE SEEN THAT ONCE CHUCK GAINED SOME CONFIDENCE IN THE LATER YEARS THAT HE HAD A BACKBONE AND EVEN ELLIE COULD SEE HE NO LONGER NEEDED TO BE PLACED IN A BUBBLE TO PROTECT HIM FROM THE CRUEL WORLD. WITH CHUCK BEING INVOLVED WITH HAILEY AND COMPANY THAT ENTIRE YEAR BEFORE THE WHOLE "GOVERNMENT INVASION" OF HIS LIFE, HE BEGAN GAINING HIS CONFIDENCE BACK AND HAD ANOTHER SUPPORT SYSTEM ADDED INTO HIS LIFE BESIDES HIS FAMILY.**

 **LAST THING IS THIS: IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY/IDEAS BECAUSE IT'S NOT CANON OR BECAUSE IT'S NOT A CHARAH-FIC, YOU HAVE 2 CHOICES:**

 **(1) RE-WATCH ALL 5 SEASONS OF CHUCK ON DVD**

 **(2) OR AS OUR FRIEND THE LATE GREAT ARMADILLOI (RIP) WOULD SUGGEST, GO ELSEWHERE FOR CANON LOL.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION, CASINO HAS SPOKEN! :-)**


	26. AUTHOR NOTES & LATEST UPDATES 2

**CHUCK VS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **AUTHOR UPDATE / NEW STORY**

 **JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I AM HOME FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS, LIKE I ALREADY MENTIONED BEFORE THAT I WAS DEBATING ON RE-WORKING STUFF TO FIT THE VISION I HAD FOR THIS STORY WHEN I STARTED. AFTER GOING BACK AND READING EVERYTHING, I HAD COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT THERE'S BEEN SOME HOLES AND OTHER THINGS THAT COULD MAKE THINGS BETTER. WITH THAT IN MIND, I DECIDED TO TAKE A DIFFERENT APPROACH. I'VE ALREADY MADE NOTES AND CHANGES, EVEN MADE A TIMELINE TO HELP SPEED THINGS ALONG. THIS IS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN.**

 **"CHUCK VS AN EXTREMELY NEW BEGINNING" WILL BE THE NEW TITLE. THIS WILL BEGIN IN JULY 1999, CHUCK'S 17 YEARS OLD(HIS BIRTHDAY IS 9/18/81, ACCORDING TO THE FLASH HE HAD IN ALMA MATER) AND WILL BE STARTING STANFORD IN A MONTH. HE WILL MEET HAILEY AT THE BEACH IN THE SAME MANNER, I WAS TOLD BY A FEW THAT IT'S ONE OF THOSE SCENES THAT STICKS WITH YOU. NOW THERE'S A CHANGE, HAILEY'S AGE WILL BE THE SAME AS CHUCK'S. INSTEAD OF BEING 2 YEARS YOUNGER, SHE WILL BE 3 MONTHS YOUNGER. THEY SPEND SOME TIME DATING AND GETTING TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER BEFORE THEY DEPART FOR SCHOOL (CHUCK TO STANFORD AND HAILEY TO THE NAVAL ACADEMY).**

 **THIS OPENS UP NEW CHANGES FOR CHUCK, MEETING HAILEY AND COMPANY BEFORE HE STARTS AT STANFORD WILL MEAN THAT HE WON'T FALL IN LOVE AND DATE JILL ROBERTS AFTER MEETING BRYCE LARKIN. WHICH YOU KNOW THAT WILL MEAN, HE WON'T BE IN THE WELL-KNOWN DEPRESSION FOR 5 YEARS. THIS ALSO MEANS THAT HIS EXPULSION WILL GET INVESTIGATED THAT MUCH FASTER, AND THE DOORS WILL OPEN FOR HIM MUCH SOONER.**

 **I ALSO HAVE OTHER THINGS IN MIND FOR OUR FAVORITE NERD, BUT NOT GOING TO REVEAL THEM BECAUSE IT WILL DEFEAT THE PURPOSE. THE ONLY WAY TO SEE IS TO READ, CURRENTLY RE-DOING THE FIRST CHAPTER TO FIT MORE AND THEN ADD MORE INTO IT. STAY TUNED AND REMEMBER TO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR "CHUCK VS AN EXTREMELY NEW BEGINNING".**


End file.
